The Return of the XJ Sisters
by RavenFireBoy
Summary: There is something coming, something big to the residents of Tremorton. They may not survive, not without all the XJ's. With the help of one of the residents and XJ9, they will convince Dr. Nora Wakeman to once again initiate the XJ-sisters and let them live freely amoung the people of Tremorton as Jenny can, and live together as a family. Most importantly, can the XJ's do it?
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue:**_

As it was always in the summers of Tremorton, it was hot, sunny and full of people going outside to bask in its glory. Peculiar sightings was nowhere to be bound towards the people of this town, not for the past week as it seems, its almost too calm for Tremorton to experience a time of bliss and relaxation for this long, this made some people scared.

"Daniel, do you have any more boards with you?" Said a man in the regular suburban house.

"No Father, I think you may be over reacting again as always when Tremorton has no danger" Responded the young lad.

This was Daniels family, nothing special, nothing new, they were like any other family that lived in the neighborhood. They carried no traits that made them stand out, the father being a hard-working construction worker, the mother being a typical yet extra caring house wife and the son, a teen who wants nothing more but to enjoy being teen.

Nothing really changed ever for the family, a meteor lands in their yard, they shrug it off. The Mad Hammer Brothers blow up their backyard along with other property, its not their problem. When a Cluster Army starts ravaging the streets outside their windows, they simply go to the basement and wait it out. This may sound like a shocking gesture to hear but, this was the way of life in Tremorton, and they had nothing to fear, for XJ9 was there.

The local hero would push aside all the problem's Daniels family couldn't deal with daily, they practically schedule whenever they believe an attack occurs, but not today. In fact, this whole week has turned the house upside down for this family, wasn't because a giant monster rampaged through yet, no, its because it didn't!

"HA! Hear that Honey? Our son thinks there's nothing to worry about, because Tremorton has no danger'. Oh please, don't you know what that means son?" The father spoke scolding.

"That we can go about and enjoy the nice weather for a good week?"

"No!" Responded the father, rather with anxiety "This means something big is coming, something world ending, something not even XJ9 can save us from!"

Then walked in the mother, no different really from any mother "Oh please dear, you really are over reacting, why are you so worried? Im sure whatever you think is 'coming' its nothing that sweet Robot can't handle."

"You don't understand!" Exclaimed the Father "You never seen this, before have you?"

"Well no dad, but really, I don't think this is some omen like you may think it is." Daniel spoke with skepticism.

"No son, this is no omen, you know your old man don't think that none sense! This is something every person in Tremorton who has lived here their whole life knows, as it has happened like this before!"

"Then what dear?" Ask the Mother

"This all started like this," Spoke the father "That for one whole week, there was nothing that happened, you all know very well that every single day, something, anything that would cause a disaster always occurs in this town alone, earthquakes, floods, invasions of some sort, it all usually takes place every single day in this town and ever since I was born my family here experienced it! Then, one day, after a week of nothing but sun bathing, swimming, walking and nothing but peace and sorority for a whole week passed, BAM! Something big occurred!" Exclaimed the man forming ephasis on the BAM with his hands.

"What dad? What occurred?"

 **"The Cluster Invasion!"**

There was silence in the room for a moment, then continued the father "This was like no force anyone, not on this earth have ever witnessed, swarms of Robot Drones flying around us, capturing all sorts of people they could collect, they didn't stop at just on group, they went after **everyone**! That included your grandparents, my parents. They took them and did God knows what. I never saw them again."

The father then started to have two tears form from his eyes, having flash backs of seeing his family for the last time. His family came to him and hugged him tightly to give him some comfort.

"Its ok Honey, I understand, during the cluster attack they took my Father while he tried to defend us from them, giving me and my mother time to escape." Tearingly said the mother.

"Im sorry if I upset you Father, I- I didn't know," spoke up the Daniel

"It's ok, thank you, If it wasn't for the service of Skyway Patrol we would all either be dead or enslaved. Especially the thanks, of Dr. Wakeman and her inventions. I remember while growing up I would catch moments seeing her creations do the work of fighting off the Cluster, while even seeing Wakeman herself one time fighting some female Cluster robot I think was named Vexus? Vexes? I don't know, this was all long ago, and for now we are safe thanks to her and her creations, but now, I have this feeling."

"What kind of feeling" asked the Mother

"That another invasion, like before, is gonna happen." Said the father with a grudge.

"Well, if it happens, I won't let anything happen to us" Daniel said with pride.

"Haha, yeah sure, because that won't just get their attention and get us all caught quicker, if anything occurs, I want to be safe rather than sorry, so fortifying this house feels more like a priority than letting some other force of evil come and harm my family!"

"Hey dad?" Asked the son "Yes Daniel?" "You said you saw Noras other creations fought the cluster, what do you mean by that? Wasn't XJ9 around like 7 years ago? Were there other Robots?"

"Oh yes absolutely! I don't think coming up with XJ9 was just a piece of cake, that's why there were 8 more!"

"Really? Well I guess that explains why she's called XJ- **NINE**." Guessed the Mother

"That's right! Some other kids at school always speculated about Jenny's counterparts! Some even claimed to have seen them some time at a 'Sibling Festival' or whatever it was, they kinda made a mess there but made it up by helping save the day from a flood that the Hammer Brothers caused." Said Daniel.

"I never witnessed them that often, mainly because they also had to deal with situations out of town, but also, because Dr. Wakeman and Skyway Patrol wasn't open to the idea of letting Robots walk around in the public, said they might cause a panic or some outraged person might attempt to attack one of them assuming it was part of the cluster or something." The father added.

"Well how come XJ9 is able to walk around freely? Does Dr. Wakeman just have special feelings for this 'Jenny' as Daniel put it?" The mother questioned.

"Yeah! She's in my school and everything, she just acts and tries to fit in like everybody, she's pretty cool too. It seems Nora treats her like an actual 'Daughter' or something." Daniel answered.

"That just raises the question" asked the father "What about the other XJ's?"

The room was quiet for a moment, whereas the family was just pondering a guess to such a question that was rightfully asked.

"Yeah" finally the mother said "What kind of 'Mother' would treat her other kids with such disregard as to neglect or abandoned one's such child?" She said holding unto her son

"Maybe because she decommissioned them, I guess since they weren't as good as needed to be, or maybe because they came up with better designs, she just shut them down and had them turn into scrap?" Daniel added "Maybe she didn't have any regard to them as 'children' as she does with Jenny, that they were just experiments, robots and simple droids that were built with a purpose and not with a mind."

"No no Daniel, they had a mind" Responded the Father "I saw them take battles and even have liners and quotes, some of quirky, some of them harsh. They were 'free thinking' robots, basically had a mind of their own, even had time to receive and appreciate whatever applause some people felt they needed to give with bows and welcomes. I remember a couple, a purple one that usually had cleaning products for some reason, this green one with a monitor for a head and spider legs that had an attitude when fighting and also this big hulking one that was well, the best candidate to only be considered a mere battle droid with its lake of any humanity."

"Did you ever talk to them father?" "Kinda, I only had a couple of chances to say thanks to one who was the green one with the spider legs. She was friendly to talk to, but kind of stuck up at times. None the less they were hero's just like XJ9, but they never had free time to see the light of day on their own."

"That's kind of sad, especially worse when considering that Jenny gets the opportunity to be free while the rest are just gone and forgotten, we never even hear about them from any other long-time resident of Tremonton. Its kinda messed up actually that this happened 8 times!" Daniel said with a bit of fury.

"I know son, but maybe they were forgotten for the best of reasons, maybe they had done something wrong and that's why they had to be replaced time and time again. None the less, I bet they had a good run." Spoke the mother.

"Indeed, maybe they should at least have a statue somewhere to remember Waksman's inventions by." Daniel suggested.

"Maybe" the father said, "But maybe not, its really up to Wakeman herself to take that honor or live with having to have a reminder of her possible past mistakes."

The room was quiet after that, for the moment no one else knew what else to say. "Well, if you will excuse me, I need to find more boards to fortify the place, son, do you want to come with me?"

"No thanks dad, I told maverick that I would meet him at his house and hang out" "Alright suit yourself, but promise me to be careful, anything could happen any time and for all we know whatever event that's building up is going to explode right when we least expect it, but I trust you well enough to take care and be safe." The father spoke with sincerity.

"No worry pops, I'll be back before dinner" Daniel said before leaving the house.

"Oh honey, I hope nothing will happen" the mother said worryingly.

"He can take care of himself, he's 15 for goodness sakes, he's practically a man in my time, but I pray nothing happens"

But quite unexpectedly, something big was coming, something un expected and outwardly, and not cluster, something worse, something deadly, something XJ9 won't stop herself. In the outer layers of space, solar systems away from earth is a army of what is yet to be known, but soon to come and change the impact that earth is possible yet to apprehend. Only what was created in the past can save what is to come to the future, will Dr. Wakeman be able to prevent such a disaster? It will be revealed, soon enough.

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Desperate Times**_

 _ **Wakemans Residence**_

Norene Wakeman, as per her usual hobby was at her lab with her daughter/creation Jenny Wakeman analyzing data gathered from the past week, to which worried Nora Wakeman, having her pace back and forth in sporadic and inconclusive dialogue she is having with herself, her daughter, couldn't be more confused.

"Mom, seriously what's the big deal, a week without having to deal with the usual trouble isnt gonna result in the planet randomly blowing up is it?" Jenny asked sarcastically, she really didn't take the scenario of her mother seriously.

"You don't understand XJ9, this event is gonna be big, BIG I TELL YOU!" Nora said, then resumed to walking back and forth and whispering to herself.

"Ok but seriously, what is the worse that could happen?" The robot said, with a more inclined tone of interest and concern.

"Well, anything really but, most likely unexpected. You know the history of this town and how events like this always occur right?" The professor said.

"Well yeah but, its not like we won't be prepared for it right?"

'WRONG! Do you not see the connection all those events had?"

"That they all had to do with... Honestly, I wouldn't know, they seem random." Jenny said confused.

"Let me spell it out for you. The first time this happened was a week after the settlers came to live in this land, there was nothing but calmness for a week, then a huge earthquake occurred that nearly swallowed the whole camp, then it configured itself back to normal, strange right? Then it happened again 100 years later, where 33 different tornados happened in this area, where tornados never happen! Then 75 after that, was the Nuclear accident that nearly made the East Coast into a American Chernobyl! Then 50 years later, in my prime was the Cluster invasion, which was what made me join the Skyway Patrol and create Armagedroid and then the XJ series. Now, 35 years later, this! Do you not get the picture?!" The mad scientist exclaimed with the top her lungs then puffing for air.

"That it's all really disastrous?" Jenny guessed, to which her mother gave a heavy groan and then responded "That the results get worse and worse per capita, and that these events are happening closer and closer than ever before! If last time was just a alien invasion by the cluster, who knows what's next! But after that, dear God who knows, and it would happen sooner than later!"

This was a wakeup call for the XJ9 unit, this was indeed something to take seriously into consideration "Ok, I get the picture now, but what should I do? Is there any idea what might happen?"

"I don't know" Nora said sadly "Like you said, it all seems random, it can be from a natural disaster to a literal invasion of sorts, maybe this would be a worldwide plague for all we know, so you're guess is as good as mine. All I can tell you is be prepared for anything, and I mean anything! Keep to the sky's and patrol around and stay in range of contact, we might need you as soon as it happens."

"Ok Mom but, one question." Her Mother turned around to face her daughter "What's that?"

"What if its nothing?" Jenny asked rather sheepishly.

"What?"

"You know like what if this is just a false alarm, that there's nothing really going to happen, maybe those events were just coincidences. For all you know those disasters happened only because this is just the way Tremorton is, just bad luck."

This made Nora pause for the moment, a long moment. She was wrapped around the idea that maybe she was just overreacting like many other of the residents here. She then rushed to her chalking board and started writing down some equations.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Hush now, Im trying to consider maybe they have no connection what so ever"

She kept drawing symbols, numbers and shapes for a whole minute until finally she stopped and said "No, no it can't be it. This should equate to... wait, this can't be right at all."

"What wrong?"

"I think there might be a glitch."

"What?" Jenny said with a choke

"A glitch in the... I gotta go!" She then rushed out the lab and got straight to the door, her robotic daughter followed, confused as heck.

"Mom wait, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I need more tools and, I hate to admit, help from some friends that can help me with this equation business, I think we might have stumbled onto something BIG! Bigger then whatever disaster is about to occur!" Nora explained.

"Ok but where? What should I do?"

"Its to the Skyway HQ at D.C, most of my old colleagues are there and they should be able to help. You should during the time just keep a heavy watch. If for anything, anything at all, contact me as soon as possible! I need all details just in case it might be a factor to the equation of this! We might be able to predict what could happen and when!" The mad scientist said while gathering certain supplies.

"Ok but when will you be home?"

"In a couple at days, maybe a week at most!"

"But shouldn't the disaster you predict happen today?"

"Maybe not, my calculations show that the aptitude of disasters grow bigger, but the span of time gets smaller, well my estimates show that this event is happening way sooner than it actually should, this should've happened about 10 years ago! So maybe it might either not happen at all, or its still building up! Either way I need to have more minds work on this, and maybe we can use this as a way to predict when and how these disasters are occurring!" The mother said blabbing.

"Well, whatever that means, I guess I wish you the best of luck."

"Same to you my dear, good luck if anything occurs."

She then went outside and got into her car and drove off onto her way to D.C. Jenny just standing in the front yard just confused at what just occurred.

"Well, nothing better to do but, I guess patrol around the town... Oorrrrrr."

The thought occurred that maybe it was time to continue taking the advantage of the towns sudden lack of action lately. Maybe it would be a good time to see what Brad and Tuck were up to, maybe Sheldon could tag along if he wants. So Jenny flew up to the air and got to Brad's house and knocked on his door. Seconds later out came "The Bradster" himself.

"Oh hey Jenny, what's up?"

"Hey Brad, since there's no danger of anykind happening anywhere, at all, I was wondering if you wanted to go and have a race, I promise I will go easy for you." Jenny teased.

"That sounds great, except-"

"BRADLY! We aren't done packing, I need you back here this instant!" Yelled some woman

"Was that your mom?" Jenny asked?

"Yeah" Brad answered with a frown "You see this whole town is going through that 'Tremorton Apocalypse' phase going around and my mom is infected by it, she thinks this thing is gonna be so big that the safest thing to do is to visit some family members far away for the time being until she declares its safe."

"Aww man, I assume you tried to convince her that it might be nothing right?"

"I did, very eagerly, but she is too stubborn to listen, its like she has PTSD or something, probably does since she lived here her entire life, a week without danger is like a week sleeping to her."

"Well, can you ask her if she can spare you anytime?" Jenny asked hopingly

Just then the woman yelled a resounding "NO" in the background.

"Well that answers that" Brad resounded "We will most likely be back maybe in a few days, a week at most I hope. Sorry."

"I understand Brad, I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

They then gave a tight embracing hug for a moment or two, and then Jenny stepped back and said "I guess I should continue patrolling the sky's for any danger, it seems that's what everyone is expecting." Jenny said with the hint of travesty

"Yeah, ok Jen, see you around" Brad responded with as much of the hint of travesty.

At then Jenny flew into the air with her rockets and headed towards whatever direction she was heading, at this point she didn't care, she needed to think on what to do for the past week if it takes this long. "Cripes" Jenny thought "This whole town is getting all superstitious over this phenomenon! Well, if there's one person I know who doesn't really buy into this weird omen of whatever bad luck this is, its Sheldon, so he ought to be available, maybe he's got a cool new invention to show. That'll cheer me up!"

That thought did little to brighten her up, a week without Brad and Tuck ought to be really boring, at least with Sheldon practically nothing will keep him from seeing Jenny, even if the world was literally gonna end.

She finally arrived at Sheldon's home, and saw his garage/workshop was open, with Sheldon working inside on something, something big!

"Hey Sheldon, what ya working on?" Jenny asked eagerly

"Hey Jenny! You hear about all the craze in town?"

"Don't get me started on it, Brad's Mother is making Brad and Tuck go far away to see some family for a whole week just because she's worried about some bad omen about the town catching a break for a week and my mom, yeesh!"

"I know, but not that! There's a big convention taking place out of town, it's the 'Science For the Future' Parade week! This is something I've been waiting all year, I'm just finishing up on my latest big project!"

Jenny immediately frowned upon hearing it "Oh no" Jenny thought "Even Sheldon of all people is going out of town!"

"Well, what are you working on?"

"THIS!" Sheldon showed with pride, it was indescribable to look at, it was a human sized container that had a compartment made to fit what would be a person the size of Sheldon, and had all these circuity spazing out the sides and top that would somewhat resemble a satellite made out of cables. This looked like something Tim Burton would've designed.

"Soooo, is it a machine to make a person have better design choices?" Jenny said sarcastically

"Ha, you wish, this machine is made to teleport oneself from one place to another."

"So a teleporter? Sheldon, I know you know better, teleporters already exist, Skyway patrol uses it."

"It doesn't just teleport people a short distance, it transports people and objects millions of light years away! You know the way Vexus would teleport from Cluster Prime to here instantly? Well now I made a pod that does that for us!"

"You mean you established a way to get to Cluster Prime! Oh Sheldon you're a genius, the fathers anyone has made a teleporter work is from earth to the Moon! Imagine what anyone can do! *gasp* I can finally also visit Vega once more! Oh Sheldon this is amazing!" Jenny exclaimed with excitement while also tightly hugging Sheldon.

"I-its-its not a big deal really hehe." Sheldon says with a flustered face. "It still needs a few more tweaks though, so far it teleports there, but it scrambles every atom of the person sent there. So basically, being sent there and back is nasty to say the least."

"So how are you able to confirm it was sent there?" Jenny asked.

"Well, believe or not, I made a new friend back there now, his name is Shell, say's also knows you!"

"Oh yeah! I remember him, I always thought you two could get along so well."

"Well we have, I've been able to establish a connection through a system of bouncing my message on planet to planet, till finally it would hit his and he would receive it, believe me its as tedious as it sounds, so I can only send him a message every week and vice versa because of all the planetary rotations. If you want, you can write a message to him and say hi to him and everyone else." Sheldon suggested with enthusiasm.

"Oh Sheldon, what would I do without a genius like you around." Jenny astounded while hugging tighter "But wait, when were you able to establish connection?"

"Only a month ago, I was working on this project much earlier and I just so happen to finally have discovered how to message to them, I was gonna tell you later as a surprise when I finished this project, hoping you would like to be one of first few people to try and teleport across galaxy's."

This didn't matter to much for Jenny, hearing news that soon enough, it will be possible to teleport whenever she wanted to Cluster Prime and visit her friends there any time she wants is something that made her incredibly happy in every conceding way, this made her feel better that she had someone like Sheldon close to her circle of friends, maybe even more.

"I just can't wait for this to be ready! Do you know when it'll be ready for use?" Jenny asked eagerly "Well, who knows, you can't rush art, especially dealing with the very bounds of modern science at my fingertips, I need to make sure this machine is perfect in every way, otherwise the consequence might be catastrophic!" Sheldon explained with the emphasis on 'catastrophic'.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, where to start. It may or may not be possible that teleporting with this may or may not cause a rip in space and thus seeping in unknown amount of radiation unto our atmosphere basically killing everything on the entire solar system." Sheldon explained sheepishly.

"What!? Sheldon that sounds way to dangerous to be toying with!" Jenny said jumping in the air

"Well, this is technically in a worst-case scenario, as the chance of this happening is about 1/196,345,987, or was it 196,345,986? I gotta check again but basically, this will only happen if this machine was sabotaged to do so and even if done so, I put a safeguard that if the 1/you know how big chance of it's occurrence, it will simply deactivate the connection and cancel whatever happens, so don't worry, there is nothing to worry about." He said shamelessly.

"Well, if you say so, you're to super boy genius of the town." Jenny played on.

"So yeah, when this thing will be active I don't know, I'm gonna be working on it all day, so sadly, and that's a very big 'sadly', I won't be able to hang out with you today, despite the nice weather." The young scientist said while tweaking on his strange device.

"Oh, well ok, you don't mind then that I can send a message to Cluster Prime do ya?

"By all means, the terminal is right there" he said while pointing at an oversized computer screen with a nominally sized keyboard.

"Thanks Sheldon." Jenny said walking towards the computer "Ok, what can I type down?"

5 Mins later

"Alright done, I wrote down all that I needed to write down." Jenny said as she stood up from the seat. She basically wrote down a summary of all the recollected events she had since her last visit to Cluster Prime. A lot of details to put down, practically a mini novel worth, but as a robot she can read and write things down in a matter of seconds, for this she took her time to think about what to say, in the end saying she hopes to see them soon.

She walked back to Sheldon who was working on another part of the capsule, being as gentile as he can be, to which is really agile for a person with a small stature. He could practically pass of as a Robot the way he uses his tools with such precision, to which it just shows his experience for such a young age.

"So, I guess I'll be on my way, I got to keep my eye out for whatever danger might occur while I guess you work on the teleporter." Jenny said as she was gonna walk out.

"Oh wait, I gotta ask you something." Sheldon said as he halted his progress.

Jenny turned around and said "Yes" to when Sheldon asked "Well, considering this week we caught ourselves in a lucky break without any danger, or threat or any forms of distraction from your free time, I was um, wondering if you want to... um" He was at this moment having a hard time producing the words he was preparing in his mind. "Uhm uh, come with me to the *gulp*Science for the future convention?"

Jenny was about to laugh, not at Sheldon for suggesting the idea, she was really quite actually interested to see if the teleporter would work, but at how Sheldon was sounding to astounding cute trying to sheepishly spill it out, its like he was asking her on a- oh wait, maybe that's what it was for him, a date.

Though, she kinda has to admit that going out with him to this science convention, wouldn't be that bad of a way to hang out with Sheldon, but she knew her place was to stay at Tremorton to keep watch for whatever issues the town might suffer from if whatever disaster occurs.

She took a quick breath and spoke "Listen Sheldon, for real I would've loved to come with you and see all the cool gadgets shown there, and see you test out the teleporter for the first time, but my mom is gone from home to D.C and has left me in charge of watching over Tremorton while she's gone, she's really spooked about this possible danger and so is a lot of other people, you know I can't come despite that I actually do want to come." She said sadly "I hope you can understand."

"Oh um, well don't worry, I understand. You being a hero and all has costs and all, you have a duty and I have well, other things." Sheldon said awkwardly "I promise I'll bring back a souvenir from the convention, I'm sure I can get a cool gadget you can use to maybe add to your arsenal."

"Well... I guess you should keep working on your teleport. Promise me you will call me as soon you got it working properly though, I still want that ticket of being one of the first people to try it and get to Cluster Prime." Jenny said rather sporadically. "Oh and, this is for... Good luck." She gave a quick kiss on the cheek for Sheldon, to which he blushed furiously at it like and allergic reaction. "I really hope you can get it done as soon as possible" Jenny said blushing herself.

She then set off her rockets and flew away onto the direction of the park, hoping maybe to catch time to think, while Sheldon was just frozen cold on the hot summer day, processing the event that occurred.

"Sweet, sweet Sheldon, always trying to find ways to impress me, I think it's getting on to me." Jenny thought "Heck, maybe his charm working on me is the disaster Tremorton is waiting for, I guess problem solved." She thought jokingly.

"Although, that device, despite being excited as I am, should be looked at more closely, he said it himself with that chance in a worst-case scenario could doom all of the world if mis-used, or even just used! He assured me its safe but I am having the strangest gut feeling that it is only going to get worse! Maybe I should actually go with him, I'll be hanging out with a good friend and would get to keep an eye for any danger there, there will probably be some crazy scientist trying to take over the world with his crazy invention or something, I should think this through."

She finally got herself to the park, it was the afternoon and in a few hours the sun would finally start to set, Jenny found a spot to sit down under a tree on top of a hill to lay her thoughts out. She took time to ponder what disaster would she expect most to least, she compiled a list of it as well, starting with the whole possible rip in space idea to least being a bank robbery. Really, she felt like little was gonna happen in Tremorton. There has been times in the past where crime took a holiday for a few days and no body freaked out, and when crime happened again it wasn't like it was built up or anything. Usually it's just sometimes Tremorton catches a break from meteors and earthquakes on the same days no crime is happening.

It's is worrying though on what may or may not happen with Sheldon and his teleporter. Of course, Sheldon was a super genius (even comparable to the genius Nora Wakeman) so he's trusted beyond necessity to insure not to cause a blackhole in his garage, although there have been times he would make a mistake with his inventions but who can blame him for small errors.

It was quite cozy siting alone on this hill, Jenny always liked getting this spot to have alone time with thoughts on her mind, it was usually a meditation spot for some people and for others a romantic hill to watch the sun set, for jenny it was just simply a thought spot.

"It could be worse though" she thought "Even through Brad, Tuck and Sheldon are leaving out of town for the whole week, doesn't mean I won't be able to find something fun to do, maybe I can meet up with some guys and Mezmers and try hanging out there."

This thought processed for a bit on her head "Alas, I don't think I would be able to do much without Brad, usually he's good to hang out with, everyone else has somebody else to be with."

Just then an idea popped in "Oh, what if I start a party at my house! Mom's not gonna be home for a few days, maybe even the whole week, which leaves me and some other teens to have a blast, while I guess the whole town has some existential meltdown over some bad omen." This excited the robot "Yeah, theres no harm in this, just one night of having fun, Im sure other people just need a way to lay off the stress of handling their parents that maybe overreacting to this phenomenon"

Jenny continued with thoughts on what to do for the week without her usual circle of friends, all of which probably left in the worst of times with Jenny's mother out of town, this could mean that she could do whatever she felt like doing. She was of course not going to just leave her dutys on the grinder, she thought carefully how she should also handle that as well, she's more mature now on trying to organize situations.

"So yeah, a party sounds great... except." The thought of a party without Brad or even Sheldon saddened her, they are never the same without them, its just people she knows from school coming to hang out, not long time best friends. "It's pretty lame I don't know that many people personally, there's got to be someone... WAIT A SEC!" A brilliant thought occurred.

"My sisters! All eight of them! Mother never lets me re-activate them whenever she's around, now that she is out of town, I can let them out and they can have their first ever party with me! This is the opportunity to enjoy more time with my family I never have much time to be around with."

It was always sad for Jenny that her mother didn't like having the XJ series activated for any reason what so ever, even if they are a last resort to save the world. She always came up with the weirded of excuses too, So they won't get damaged, so they can work on their dust collecting skills, they are too expensive to keep up and the weirdest one, they remind me of you, whatever that means.

"I once and a while activate them for various reasons without letting mother know and sometimes we just talk, hang out and once and a while sneak out and do some activity's, but all these moments are few and far between, they almost don't make up for any lost time. It also bothers me that one day, I will be among them if and when XJ10 is built, I only hope not. Although XJ 1-8 have quirks, they all have a charm I really like as my sisters.

XJ1 is just cute, yet gross at times, though she is just a baby model. XJ2 just has hiccups yet can be at times be needful and a good distraction from things. XJ3 is like a toddler, innocent and sweet.

XJ4 is when things get going, she's a neat freak but we know she cant help it, she is in fact one of the kindest of all the XJ's, since she is so caring for the previous XJ's almost like a nanny. She has indeed take the most concern about the state for the previous XJ's as being left unchecked for so long has in her opinion "made XJ2's hiccups worse" and that they should be cleaned up by a professional, like Mother.

XJ5 is the definition of a "Chatter Box", literally a flying radio that has nothing better to do then to keep talking till her voice box breaks down, sometimes literally. She is keen on making relationships with people and having a good head to make decisions, she usually comes up with good ideas to help in dire situations, but at other moments she is really nothing short but a nuisance. One time with XJ7 she tried to make a joke to cheer her up but ended up making her more upset then usual, we don't know what went down but this left a bad mark on her with XJ7.

Now XJ6, where to begin. She is considered my "Bestie" according to XJ5 since me and XJ6 usually side with each other on many things, she's also the one who is most concerned about me for various reasons. I do love all my sisters unconditionally but XJ5 has a point, me and XJ6 actually like to have these "talks" that she is always acquainted to have with me personally. She tends to outshine the rest of my sisters by not only her similar appearance to me but also that "quirky teen personality" my mom had for me. She tries to spend the best of her time trying to act like a normal human girl like I do by even suggesting to put make up on each other or having a sister slumber party. Theres also secrets I tell her since I know she'll feel jealous when I don't tell her anything since she thinks I am also telling secrets to my other sisters, like about boys at school I really like and on gossip I hear about in school, she's really into it. She even one time admitted to having a jealous crush on Brad, thinking he and I were *ahem* "together". She hasn't spoken about it since, but last time she was activated she wanted to go to the direction where Brad lived, she didn't say why exactly, but thinking back I feel as though she might have feelings for him, to which me and XJ6 are going to have to talk about. Out of all my sisters she is by far somehow to most close to me, despite her envious attitude on things, maybe because of us having the similar interests we both share a lot and have the biggest connection even though I had as much equal time with her with my sisters.

XJ7 is sort of a walnut shell, you aint getting to her unless you user a cracker for her. She keeps most of her thoughts to herself, me, XJ4, XJ5 and XJ6 try to get her to talk and interact some more with us but for some reason she seems to be as interactive as customer service. She very passive on all things really, her attitude is very cynical on all situations she is in, one a slumber party she just sleeps, while out on a park she just sits under a tree and fighting crime she doesn't seem all that positive even if we were winning. Me and XJ6 talked about we can come up with solutions to cheer her up, but XJ6 protested saying its no use, Mother built her while in a depressed state and so the only way to possibly change XJ7's mood, is to permanently change XJ7 herself. So sadly she is forever a shutterbug.

XJ8 however is pretty open about herself, but that's because she doesn't have much to her to begin with. She was built to be a weapon first and robot with personality 2nd last. She doesn't carry much secrets but has feelings in her that seem unexpected for anyone to see, example is that she actually has a liking to birds, she's just fascinated by them. She sees them fly and would let us know how she feels about how such a delicate creature can have such flight. Other than that she is the deadliest of my sisters, she doesn't hold back in fight when the situation gets desperate, but is also the one who will be the most tactical and observant of us. She has on record have the shortest span of activation, due to issues she had controlling her strength and her lack of personality. She indeed has a personality, somewhere, in her that made her unique, its just not many have a chance to see it.

Thinking about them just made me quiver with guilt that I can't convince my own mother to let them out and enjoy being my own sisters. Its like she has a deep secret about why she keeps them locked up, I don't know what it is but they never purposely harmed anyone for any reason, they in fact were ok with being shut down for all those years.

No matter, Mother is out of town for a few days, and Brad, Tuck and Sheldon are gone also for the time being, it seems like the perfect opportunity to get them out and have them stretch their legs."

Jenny then began to head home when she noticed the sun was about to set, it was getting late and there were still to call of trouble being around, so maybe this whole bad omen of a peaceful week was just a fad, maybe Tremorton really was catching a break for once.

She got home quick and immediately headed down towards the basement where she saw her own sisters in display. "At least Mother has given them a bit of space of their own while they are sleeping, better than being trapped behind a secret compartment like before." Jenny thought.

She then went to each of the XJ's individually and started to switch on their power, one by one they were humming as they began to boot up. "While mom's away, I'll show my sisters the best time they've ever had!"

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Hardly A Concern_**

 ** _Somewhere in Tremortons Neighborhood_**

It was noon, Daniel was walking by himself throughout the paranoid neighborhood, some houses were boarded up while some looked completely abandoned. There were few people outside calmly waiting for what they supposed was the inevitable while others just smoked looked as calm as the day was, simply basking on the sun with sun cream and having barbecues with other folks.

Daniel was a like the few other people in Tremorton, showing no fear for the day as it only seemed like this problem was only a hoax and not some doomsday. He heard all the stories about the times when Tremorton catches a break every once and a while, how Tornados nearly destroyed every town in the state and when one time the closest nuclear plant nearly made this land into a radioactive Wizzly Park.

Daniel had a friend who he knew his whole life in the town, named Maverick, who lived a few blocks from his house, about 15-minute walk. They planned to meet up there and hang out as they usually do. What were they to do exactly? Not much, maybe plan video games as Maverick has the privilege of being a collector of all kinds of old consoles from the past, even this super old one called the "XBOX". They would chat and eat snacks until Daniel had to leave for dinner and they would later plan again to hang out, as good friends do. This time however, Daniel had something else in mind.

Daniel, in recent talk with his family, wanted to see the heroic XJ9. He sees her time to time, mostly throughout the school year, but at times he glances whenever she is fighting her daily dose of villainy. He wanted to ask her some things that he had in his head, particularly about her sisters and why they aren't part of the daily help against her enemies. He was interested about them for some reason, maybe because he felt remorse for them being forgotten despite all the work they have done. He wanted to bring Maverick along, since he figures as a friend he wouldn't wanna miss seeing the famed local hero.

He finally arrives at his friend's house, and rings his door bell, to which the familiar but not expected face opens the door. It was Mavericks little sister, Jannette, not more then 9 years of age who approached the door and greeted Daniel "Oh hey Daniel, came to see my brother?"

"Yes Jane, can I come in?" Daniel responded. He didn't have much thought or feeling towards Jannette other than viewing her as a kind of "little sister" since he has known her since she was born. She felt towards Daniel as an uncle who only hung around to see her brother and not too much with her, which she didt mind too much, he wasn't the type to play doll house with.

Daniel entered the house with a surprised reaction to seeing his best friend Maverick cleaning the house with a vacuum, rather professionally! Maverick was always too lazy to clean up anything even with guests around, and here he is cleaning the house like a maid. Daniel then let out a short burst of laughter to which he interrupted by putting his hand in his mouth.

"Oh har de har har Dan, like you never seen me clean up anything before?" Maverick spokes with sarcasm. He was indeed the type of person Daniel could get along with quite well, lazy, funny and overall positive even in surrounding doom. He was the 'Nick Frost' to Daniels 'Simon Pegg' if you could compare too. "My Mom wants me to clean up the house, she's really paranoid about this doomsday thing, thinking maybe if I clean up the house then maybe the danger will avoid this home entirely. Bonkers right?"

"Well, you're not the only one whose family is taking this week off of danger like the end of the world, my dad is boarding up out house into some fortress. I can't really blame him though, he had harsh memories about the last time something like 'this' happened." Daniel said. "Well, I'm almost done, just give me 5 mins and then we can go do something." Maverick explained away as he was vacuuming the floor. Just then Mavericks Mother walked into the room in her maid outfit, who is also cleaning up the house but in this case she was in the bathroom. "Ok, Maverick, you're doing a good job, just a little bit more and then you are free to with Daniel and have fun." Mavericks Mother said, while in a chipper mood. Mavericks mom was a cleaning lady, the towns best one might say, her passion was to see things clean till the dirt takes a long vacation, its rather ironic to see her have one kid who doesn't like cleaning up to frequently.

"So Daniel, got any ideas on what to do when im finally free?" Maverick spoke with sarcasm. "I do, im wondering if you remember the other Robots that Dr. Wakeman fellow made, you know?" Daniel explained "You know the ones that showed up one day to some Brothers picnic day or whatever, and saved everyone from the Dam breaking?", Maverick raised an eyebrow from those words but after a few seconds of thought he resounded a response "Oh yeah! I never caught their names but I think they were Jenny's sisters or something, they kind of looked a whole lot different from each other."

"Well yeah, anyway, ever been curious about why no one ever remembers anything about them? I mean I know sometimes everyone forgets about the usual weird stuff that happens around, but my father even said he remembers them long before Jenny was even made, and that they had the same job Jenny had, that was saving the world and all that." Daniel furthered his explanation, Maverick then asked "So, what do you want to do?" "I want to pay them a visit, get to know them a bit more, I don't think they should just be forgotten like that, especially when they once saved our lives." Just then Mavericks little sister joined the conversation "Count that 2 times! They once had to save Jenny from the mean robots after they captured Jenny and controlled her." "Oh yeah, I even forgot about that, see what I mean Maverick? I think it kind of sucks they are probably trapped in their home with no one but themselves to speak to, if we are going to have friends like Jenny in our school, I think maybe her sisters should join too. It only seems fair since they once helped save the world!"

Maverick just about finished his chores and was putting away the vacuum back in its closet, and agreed with Daniel on his proposal "Ok, I see your point, sure why not, let's go to Wakemans and see if Jenny will want to show us her sisters."

The mother walked in and saw her son had finished his work and gave him the permission to leave. Jannette wanted to come along but Maverick protested saying she'll only try to annoy them, but their mother argued saying she should come, since she has nothing better to do. So off they went to get to Wakemans house, where they shall meet one set of oddball figures.

 _ **Back at the Wakemans Residence.**_

Jenny had activated her long-rested Sister's, their Battery's clearly overcharged, covered by small layers of dust, cobwebs and abandonment, she felt pretty bad for not seeing them sooner, but now couldn't be a better time to finally have more time with her beloved sisters. One by one they activated, first from 8 to 1 because the latest models had a speedier boot up time then the older ones. One by one they stretched their arms like they were rusted but indeed because of their superior and advanced systems their body looked as they haven't aged a day since their first activation, truly a marvel of Nora Wakemans work, as they also moaned like how a human would moan when waking up from a long nap, that for the exception of 1-3 for lacking any voice box, or much of dialogue for that matter.

The first response they all were to give to their sisters was both a reprised smile and group hug that they still haven't been forgotten from their current little sister.

"Oh its so wonderful to see you girls again!" Jenny said cheerfully while all of her sisters surrounded her tightly, "We knew you won't just forget us Jenny, you just can't resist our 'feminine charm'." XJ6 said jokingly as all the sisters laughed in response.

They let go of each other's embrace to give each other some breathing air, as they needed to blow out some of the dust from their cooling vents, but not XJ4, she came prepared. She had opened her latche from her cooling vents and removed a dust covered piece of plastic that was used to keep her from getting any dust inside her, she didn't like dealing with cleaning her insides, despite how much she loved to clean. Afterwards she got four dusters formed from each of her arms and immediately started to brush all the dust of herself and afterwards on to all her sisters, starting from XJ6, who knew it was inevitable that she was gonna get dusted so she wanted to get it over with first. "Yeah yeah just make it quick, I'm sure Jenny woke us up for an excited reason, does this have something to do with your friends getting bored of you or something?"

Jenny was helping speed up the process by turning her hand into a duster and dusting XJ7 as she said "Well, not exactly, you see this town is getting all paranoid because there hasn't been any danger at all this week, and that has them concerned that there is some sort of bad omen that's going to destroy the entire town or something, and now Brads family are gone visiting family away from town and Sheldon is going to some convention. Everyone else is mostly staying indoors.". XJ7 was finished being dusted and asked her sister "I recall there being multiple times when people freaked out when there was no trouble for a day, but that was some time ago."

XJ6 was finally finished being dusted and added "Well, I only remember it affecting the really old people of the town, never anyone who's been here for short time of their life. Speaking of 'long time', hey Jenny, how long were we shut off for this time?" Jenny smirked and said "Only for 3 and a half weeks." XJ4 brought up saying "That's 1 week less than last time you woke us up again. Are you going to soon convince Mother to let us stay activated?" XJ4 then moved to XJ8 cleaning her from top to bottom, as XJ8 said in her monotone voice "It would appear you are getting more and more needing of 'family' closure with us and Mother, you would need to address this soon, otherwise it might lead to Mother being upset with you and more drastically us and have us shut down 'for good'." Silence ranged in the room while XJ4 and XJ9 were still dusting their sisters, while XJ9 moved to XJ5 as she decided to speak "Look, XJ8 is correct that it's a matter of time when she realizes what you're doing, but why should we be worried now, were here right now and we should enjoy it as much as we can, besides I'm confident Mother would be more sympathetic towards what you're doing, she's caring enough for it.".

Everyone in the room agreed with XJ5's statement, they suppose they knew Mother well enough on her caring side, but deep down they knew her more "Rationalistic" side of things, the thing that prevents her acting more as a Mother but more of a Scientist first, and that her reasons for having them shutdown can be explained rationally. Yet this didn't put down their spirit, they always had fun and quarrels with each other in the past whenever Jenny would come around and wake them up.

XJ4 finished XJ4 and then moved to the little ones, XJ1-3. XJ1 gave her "Beeps" and "Boops of happiness when XJ4 came to clean them, they didn't understand much of what their sisters were speaking about, as it mattered little to them. XJ4 spoke once more "She may indeed care for us but showing not enough to equip us with any dust preventing hardware. She knows full well how dust is a dangerous thing electronics don't want to deal with!"

XJ4 finished the little ones quicker then the rest, and so now everyone of the XJ's were once more in their prime shape of being dust free and active to interact. "So little sister," XJ8 said "What do you plan on doing?"

"Well, great news for all of us is that Mother is gonna be gone for a couple of days! Meaning we can roam around town in daylight without Mother knowing. So you know what this can call for?" Jenny asked expecting a similar answer in mind, to which all the XJ's with their faces lifted up shouted "Public Partys!".

They never had much obligation to go to any party of any time in their lives, let alone together. They had to enjoy such things in private and with each other. Now that Nora was out of watch, they could go anywhere without any repercussions. This excited all, but most of all Jenny. She even had rare obligations to ever raise a party of her own, except for the one time she built a shack for her self.

"So do we get to make new friends?" Asked XJ5,

"Do we get to leave a mess for someone else to clean up?" XJ4 wondered out loud,

"Do we get to meet cute boys?" XJ6 mentioned in a cheery notion,

"Would we get in trouble for all this?" XJ7 asked with caution,

"In what percentage of damage might we cause for all this 'fun'?" XJ8 statistically stated.

"Yes, yes, hell yes, no and I don't know." Jenny said answering them all in order "But you need not worry, I'll arrange the party, but if I find a better party happening in town, I'll get us in. Don't you worry about it."

All the sisters cheered in excitement, they finally were about to get what many wished for even in their own time of being active. Now they get to see how most Teens would interact in such partys, but of course they had more questions they needed to ask, like-

"What kind of party is it even going to be?" XJ6 asked "Are we going to a Rave, Ball, Dance Club, what?"

"XJ6 is right," XJ5 added "Some of us might not entire want to go to a particular party, like I don't think as a floating radio I'm going to do much in a 'Dance Club' of any kind."

"And what about XJ 1, 2 and 3?" XJ4 stated worryingly, "We can't bring them along, they might get lost or hurt!"

"Or in the most likely circumstance, slow down the mood" XJ8 provoked, "As they are much less mature then us despite being older, but they also might not understand any of the 'teenage' ceremonies at these parties."

"And maybe some of us might not be so good at making friends at these places, I mean the last time we went together somewhere public we almost ruined the entire picnic." XJ7 depressingly added.

"Girls, girls, you just need to get along with much of the flow at these kind of things, I was troubled at my first party, but it was quick and easy to get used too, I don't think there will be any problem for any of you to enjoy, even for you XJ5, Im sure there are some moves you can do to impress others. Yet we should talk about what to do with XJ1, 2 and 3. XJ8 brought a good point that they might cause "issues" but I'm sure we can figure something out for you guys." Jenny said soft spoken.

This comforted the girls a bit, giving reliance on their latest sister to help them have fun while active. "Ok, I think everyone of us trusts you to help us with this then, besides, you never let us down, so we will do this together like sisters." XJ6 said accepting Jenny's proposal. They gathered once more to embrace in each other a hug of comfort, knowing full well the power their family holds on each other.

But this reunion was shortly interrupted by a loud doorbell ring coming from upstairs. This came unexpectedly to all the XJ's, especially Jenny.

"Who is that?" XJ5 asked curiously.

"Don't know, Mother didn't mention any visitors." Jenny claimed.

Jenny then started to head towards the stairs to see who it was at the door, she looked back at her sisters and spoke to reassure them "Don't worry, this wont take long, just stay here and I'll be back."

The sisters just looked at each other in confusion and curiosity as to whom would come to their home if everyone else is gone.

"Maybe its just the milkman?" XJ7 suggested

The doorbell rang again, supposedly answering their question.

"What milkman rings twice? Usually they would be gone by then." XJ6 said.

All agreed to that statement, to which XJ5 suggested "Maybe we should see ourselves, maybe its someone who wants to hang out with Jenny, if so we should listen to what they want to say."

Before anyone else had anything to say, XJ4 started to sneak out of the basement to which then XJ6 followed suit.

"Well, anyone else wanna just stay in this basement or do you want to see what's going on?"

All the girls agreed and slowly started to sneak out through the stairs to see who Jenny was talking to.

 _ **In front of Wakemans house**_

"Do you think she's even home?" Asked Maverick

"I don't know, where else would she be? There's no trouble in the town and I doubt she has much else to do."

 _ **Inside the Wakemans house**_

Just as then Jenny was about to answer the door, something very most unexpecting happened, something some might call troubling or relieving in the same time. For the whole week there was no crime, now all of a sudden-

"RING RING, DANGER, DANGER, RING RING"

There was something actually happening! Not just nothing too, but something odd as well, a highly military grade shipment off in the Pacific Ocean was being raided by unknown forces, this was something that might concern any normal person, but not Jenny, finally she had a job to do, but possibly at the cost of time for her sisters.

"Holy Jobs! **Now** there's a problem? Of all times when Im getting my sisters? Oh that's just-"

Just then Jenny heard a loud creak immense from the floor as if something extremely heavy just wandered on it, and as she turned around she saw all her sisters frozen in suspense of their sister noticing her, and also seeing it was XJ8 making that noise.

"What are you guys doing? I said I'll be back." Jenny questioned rather like her mother.

"We wanted to see who it was, clearly it wasn't some postman or whatever." XJ5 explained

"Also, we are hearing alarm of the Global Response Computer! There's danger now?" XJ6 said in an disappointed mood.

"Does this mean we need to be shut down again?" XJ7 said, kind of regretting to mention it.

"No way, I'm not just gonna leave you down there again, instead this is kind of an opportunity. We can all band together and save the day, this is a great start to our activity! This might even help convince Mother more to keep you all activated!" Jenny said cheering everyone up.

The doorbell rang once more and now this was just getting kinda in some of the Sisters mood as to who in the world was interrupting their time.

Finally, Jenny decided to open the door, and see 3 people, 2 Teenage boys and a little girl. She neither smiled or frowned but rather was in a rushing mood to get going.

"Oh, Hey there Jenny, I guess you don't know who we are but were in some of the same classes, like Gym or Math.

"Well Hey, Dan was it?"

"Yes, and this is Maverick and his little sister, Janette, we came wondering if you had free time and also to see-" Before he could finish he saw behind her all the assortment of models that resembled much of Jenny and figured they were what he was about to say.

"Wow! Are those yore sisters?" Dan asked in astonishment

"Cool" Dan added.

"They look so pretty" Jannette herself then added.

All the sisters felt in a flush of emotions right there, they didn't know how to respond or how to approached them, they kind of felt both embarrassed or confused as they didn't much prepare for any surly visitors, let alone strangers. XJ4 was the first to approach them and give the first proper greeting.

"It is a pleasant to meet you, I am XJ4 at your service."

Then approached XJ6 to give her own greeting "Say you guys wouldn't mind having us tag along if you're going anywhere with our sister would you? Im XJ6 by the way, obviously cutest of all of my sisters." She said in a smirk yet sarcastic attitude.

"Then came XJ5 in her energetic greeting "Hey look more human friends! And look, another munchkin just like the other one! Wow Jenny you certainly pick a small variety of friends. Anyway, I'm XJ5, don't listen to XJ6, she's just jealous most of the time" "Heyyy" XJ6 remarked in reaction

XJ8 then followed up behind XJ5 and said "Greetings fellow school friends of Jenny, I am the 8th model of the XJ line up of Global Response Units, and these are my sisters who are-" "Yeah yeah I think they get the picture big sis" XJ5 said interrupting.

XJ7 then came slowly behind XJ8 being extremely shy and saying "Oh, ummm, hi im umm, XJ7 and umm, yeah."

Then XJ's 1-3 came by looking at the visitors and didn't utter as much as a "boop", they were too shy to say anything, XJ1 looked about like she was going to cry but XJ4 picked her up and started to comfort her "There there XJ1, nothing to be worried about, they're just visitors. She's just shy and doesn't know how to react to new people that well."

The visitors at shock and confusion at what they were seeing simply mesmerized their perspective on who they thought these "creations" of Dr. Wakeman were.

They assumed as much that they were simply either like jenny but more primitive or maybe blander but in reality, turned to be more human than they thought, just like Jenny.

They returned their greetings with a smile and welcoming gestures as Maverick insisted "Hi, it's a pleasant to meet you guys too, so if you guys aren't too busy maybe we can all hang out or something? The whole town going crazy over this-"

"Oh My Gosh! We almost forgot! There actually is something we need to be doing, there's trouble!" Jenny gasped out as her memory kicked in "Guys, it's really nice meeting you, and I'm sure we'll meet again, but right now I think its best we do some of the world saving! What do you say girls?"

All agreed in a cheer as Jenny flew off out of the ground and one by one the rest tailed after her.

"Nice meeting you, make sure you guys stay clean." XJ4 remarked as she activated her rocket switching her wheel

"Hey maybe we can catch up and share neat stories when we come back." XJ5 said as she blasted off after XJ4

"Soo keep in mind I'm still the cutest girl in my family, im totally not being desperate or anything, hehehe, anyway, wish us luck." XJ6 retorted as she combined all her legs together into a propelling rocket after XJ5

"Don't mind the quirks of my sisters, they just haven't seen many people for quite a while." XJ7 said in her depressing tone "OK here we go, I guess." As she blasted off after XJ7

XJ8 then gathered XJ1-3 up and got started making a whirring sound as smoke started coming off under her legs "We will return in an approximate 3 hours, we'll be back." She then blasted off leaving scorch marks all over where she was standing and that in which left the visitors in quite the weird predicament.

"So" Maverick said, "Does that sum up what you think of them?"

"They were awesome!" Janette said in aspiration "Lets hang out with them!"

"I think we might have to wait until they come back" Dan responded as he looked up in the sky "I guess they got work to do."

"Hey wait a minute, does this mean that this whole doomsday scenario is over now?" Maverick brought up with hope in his mood

"Maybe, I don't know, maybe it is or maybe it has to be danger in this town. Either way at least we get to meet Jenny and her sisters."

So, what now?" Janette asked.

"I guess we can go to Mezmer's and get something to eat?"

All agreed and started heading towards their favorite restaurant, with Maverick looking back at the house for a second then up into the sky.

"I wonder" Maverick thought "If Dr. Wakeman even considers her other creations children, she clearly created each of them with a mind and personality of humans yet kept them in the basement. I guess maybe even they don't know why."

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Duty Calls for the Young**_

 _ **Somewhere in the pacific ocean**_

The XJ's were finally once again activated for action, ready for any danger they were built to withstand. The first obstacle was getting through this raging storm that brewed out hail and strange enough made tiny islands of icebergs floating around. This was a particular weather no one was expecting. They felt in their hull of their body's the freezing temperatures and their cooling systems were completely turned off, in fact they had to turn up all their systems to keep it warm enough to even function.

All the XJ's were on the tail of each other, being led by Jenny to where this high alert distress was occurring, many thoughts pondered through each of the XJ's particularly Jenny on what this means for the whole "Dooms Day" mindset this would entail.

"Does this mean that this might be the danger that was building up throughout the week? Was this what my mother warned me about then? It just seems too easy, but then again anything could happen." Jenny thought to herself.

"Maybe its something worse than I can imagine right now, right now is the time to see what my sisters are well capable of. Glad they are coming with me too, but I worry some of them might have difficulty in this storm, particularly XJ5."

Jenny looked back to see all her sisters are still close together, XJ5 having a strong enough will to keep going despite the harsh winds and rain.

Jenny knew they were close, so she readied her sisters in the radio "Ok guys, were 2 mins away from where the distress is being called from, get ready!".

XJ6 activated her Spectro-Vision, which allowed her to have a greater sight then her sisters, by scanning the area with all sorts of visions like heat, electric, motion, 3D, etc. She had spotted over ahead through the waves the huge Cargo Boat up ahead.

"Alright, I got sight of it" XJ6 informed "It's a Cargo Ship with Russian lettering on it, I can detect movements of what I assume are the sailors trying to keep the boat from sinking."

"Anything else?" Asked XJ4

"Yeah, is it me or is everyone's thermostat showing the temperature getting way below normal temperature right now, mines sitting at –40 degrees!"

Everyone checked theirs's as well and saw they had indeed the same numbers on their temperature.

"How is this possible?" XJ7 questioned "Were not even close to any of the equators and were in the middle of the day, what can be causing this storm?"

"This must have something to do with that ship and whatever cargo its carrying."

All agreed to that statement, but XJ8 butted in and asked "Of what forces that were unknown are we expecting to find XJ6? Do you see any of that?"

XJ6 still scanning the ship said "Not that any of my scanners can indicate, its only people there as far as I can tell, maybe it was a false statement from the Global Response Satellite? We are in the middle of a oceanic blizzard right now."

"Unlikely," XJ8 explained "The Satellite is incredibly precise, even the most insignificant details are correct, it was built to see through every layer of weather to scan such things."

"Built by our Mother," XJ5 added, "Obviously we don't need to doubt our mothers handy work."

"Well, I could say a thing or two about our Mothers handy work to put that statement to the test." Uttered XJ6 in a despising mood.

"What are you talking about?" XJ5 asked

"Never mind, were here anyway, we got a job to do." XJ6 said, seemingly not in the mood.

"Ok, Game plan" Jenny said "We land on the ship and gather all the crewmembers into the safety boats, and from there we will discuss what else we can do. Any thoughts?"

"Yeah," XJ6 called out "Theres a big problem, all the rowboats and escape pods seem to be... missing! And not that they were used, but this ship seems to have never been installed with any at all! It seems we need to use something else to help them get out."

"I can turn my body into a huge safety raft and keep as many people on board as much as I can." XJ7 added

"Good." Jenny said with relief "Ok, is there any other problems you can spot?"

"Wellll..." XJ6 said while still scanning the ship on the whole. "Yeah, bodies, a ton of them, are laying there cold, I think they're dead! There's still people scrambling around and seeing a bit closer its like they are running away from something, not trying to keep the ship maintained. We need to get there now and figure out what's going on!"

All agreed and flew towards the ship and onto the main deck, where layed dead bodies that were hacked and slashed by something that burned and cauterized the wounds.

XJ4 took a closer look and started analyzing the wounds.

"Obviously they were struck with something of energetic force, like a laser blaster, but they were clearly also slashed like a sword, there's nothing I remember that can be something like that. Jenny, do you know anything like it?"

"No, this sounds like something out of Sci-Fi movie, some sorta energy blade of some kind. And what's worse is that this is exactly something that can deliberately do harm to any of us, even XJ8! So, keep on your guard."

With that they got their battlements ready,

XJ4 got 4 mini Blaster pistols from each of her hands, each that can have different type of attack like laser, stun, flame and bullets.

XJ5 hatched out two dual barreled sonic nullifying blasters from her sides and her satellite turned into a hose that can shoot out flames.

XJ6 got out dual Miniguns from her shoulders that can fire rapid laser shots at 10,000 RPM and from her wrist's a bandolier of grenades with a tube to launch those grenades. She also positioned her legs into a 3-legged turret position for better accuracy.

XJ7 turned her arms into multi barreled grenade launchers and got accuracy visors for her eyes.

XJ8 turned her arms into 2 huge miniguns with grenade launchers in their center, 2 heavy 50 cal. machine guns from her shoulders, rockets on their sides and under her arms sprung 2 hoses that spew out flames and acids.

Jenny got her dual shoulder rockets and 2 blasters out her arms and stood ready for anything.

They were ready for any form of danger in their way.

"Man, aren't we glad Mother gave us these new upgrades when she had to rebuild our bodies." XJ5 pronounced with glee.

"This'll tear'em to limbs and pieces. Glad Mother gave back these upgrades we used to have." XJ6 added.

"Wait" Jenny intervened "You guys used to have those upgrades?"

"Well, duh." XJ6 answered. "How else did we even have a fighting chances? Mother removed them from us after we were decommissioned, in fear if we ever got reactivated we would be a danger, I guess mother trusts us enough for whenever we were activated again."

"Well what about XJ1-3?" Jenny asked

"They don't even have any real weapons, and XJ2 is literally a blaster with a mind of its own, removing that would be completely dismantling her." XJ6 explained.

"Shush! My hearing sensors are picking up something!" XJ5 said.

"Im checking..." XJ6 said, with her Spectro-Vision active "Yeah, looks human and he's running toward us in terror, but there's something else, I can't quite get a good look, Its like its cloaked even in all my visions!"

"Then get ready!" XJ8 said spurring her miniguns.

Everyone else was prepared, XJ1-3 were behind XJ8 for protection, with XJ2 peeking over her sides ready to help if needed.

Then out came the running man, screaming words in Russian, but easy to pick up he's yelling for help. He wore a uniform that didn't belong to any government officials they could recognize, not even Russian. He wore a military outfit with a parka on it and also wore a mask that covered his face with goggles that glowed red. His hat was that like the Soviet fur military cap but with an emblem on it that had a red circular symbol on it with just a yellow hammer in the middle.

He stopped when he saw the XJ's in front of him, as he froze from fear of what he thought were more enemy's and couldn't do nothing but crouch down to a fetal position, whispering to himself in Russian, as if he were saying any last prayers.

Jenny then switched her voice language to Russian to explain and calm down the person "Listen sir, we are here to save you, you have nothing to fear!"

"You shouldn't be here, IT is here, its here to the device!" The man shouted

"It's coming closer, it's just behind that box!" XJ6 shouted as she spurred her guns and immediately started shooting at the container, as her bullets penetrated through the box and hitting the intended target.

They could hear a paining scream of sorts, but not one that was at all earthly, something that sounded robotic and demonic in presence.

Then XJ5 fired twice at the container with her sonic nullifiers that vibrated through it and causing more screams to come from the creature.

"Is it dead?" XJ7 asked

"Yeah, it stopped moving, someone needs to check it." XJ6 said in concentration, keeping her miniguns spinning if it were to move again.

"Nice shots by the way" Commented XJ5

"Yeah, you as well, I think your nullifiers seemed to have finished him off." XJ6 commented back with a smile.

Jenny then approached towards the container, ripping a hold through it to reveal what creature they were firing at. It gasped all the XJ's from both disgust and perception of such a creature.

It was somewhat humanoid, or at least had the basic constraints to look like one, it was a Jelly looking worm creature covered from head to toe with black armor, but this armor also looked like it restrained the creature to be better suited to walked bipedal. It had red glowing eyes from its helmet that resembled much of spider eyes in their formation and it had jelly tentacles sprouting out from its back. (If you want a clearer picture, Im basing it off of the Ceph soldiers from the Crysis games.)

There it layed dead with bullet wounds and crushed plating from the sonic vibrations. Tons of orange jelly oozed out of the wounds as it layed there breathless and motionless.

"What is that?" XJ6 said with confused face in her monitor.

"It appears to be some sorta, Jelly Monster? Its obviously alien but from where I can't guess in the slightest. Its tissue is incredibly fragile and has no internal structure, like no bones or even a nervous system, heck I think if you remove the armor it would just turn into a blob!" XJ4 explained as she observed the creature's features.

They then turned to the cowering Russian man who was still frightened to even say a word now.

The XJ's surround him in confusion why he is still afraid, despite they just killed what was chashing him.

"Um hello?" Jenny spoke in Russian "You're safe now. We killed, uh... IT. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"No!" The man shouted "There more on the ship, and the ship is going to sink soon, there nothing any one can do, were doomed, DOOMED!"

XJ4 then approached the Russian man and changed her voice to Russian to help sooth him.

"Its Ok mister. Me and my sisters are the XJ's, you are perfectly safe now, whatever is wrong we will fix it, you have our word. Do you have a family?"

"Y-yes, I have a wife and baby boy"

"Then just think about them, hang on as long as you can with that hope, were going to get you and everyone else out of here." XJ4 said in such a smooth and comforting voice, it touched even the rest of the XJ's on how well and caring XJ4 seemed to display.

Yet this comfort didn't bring much more happiness, only the opposite. "NO! Not my family! They will come for my family now!"

"Hold on, what do you mean? Who's gonna get your family?"

Before the man could answer, the ship shook with such aggression and force it felt like a bomb just exploded in it.

"Oh no! The engine, its starting to fail more!" The man said "This ship is gonna sink in any minute now! There's nothing left for us but the cold death that awaits us all!"

XJ4 had to snap him out of it, she couldn't think of any other option other than to give him a hard slap to the face and look directly in the eyes.

"Listen! You're freaking out right now, we are gonna get you out of here alive, and along with everyone else who is alive. You're going to see your family again ok? But we need to know first where the engine room is."

The Russian man calmed down now, it seemed the slap got him back into reality and had him more or less better at explaining to what they can do to help.

"OK, ok, thank you. The engine room is in the bottom north side of the ship, it's a W2T5-01 model, so unless any of you know how to fix a atomic power plant then-"

"Beep blop beep boop!" XJ1 interrupted

"Wow really?" XJ6 said in in amazement

"Beep bop." XJ1 said

"Well, now I can't believe how Jealous I am for Mother giving you such ability's" XJ6 added

"What is that little one saying?" The Russian man asked

"It's saying it knows how to repair such a model, it can access all its details and instruct XJ2 and 3 on how to fix it and buy us more time." Jenny said, whilst also in astonishment.

"Well what are they waiting for? Send them out, here is a map of the ship to help the whereabouts." He said while giving them a GPS looking object.

They plugged in and each info on the map and schematics of the ship.

"Alright, now it should be easier to find any other crewmember, do you know where we might be able to find any?" XJ4 asked

"Yes, the cafeteria, bunkers, and In this area here" He said while pointing at a location at the shipped labeled "Classified".

"What's in there?" Jenny asked

"I don't know, but that's the exact reason why we are here, to protect this device, and keep it running. There are scientists in there sealed up, only one way in or out, so you're gonna have to convince them to either leave without it or somehow carry it with you." The man explained.

"Alright, game plan here then." XJ5 said getting them all attention "Jenny, XJ4 and XJ6 are going to take the southern boat side and sweep off any enemy's they encounter and make sure any survivors get to the west side of the ship, where XJ7 is gonna be used as a raft to carry and protect all the crewmembers she can, whilst her team will head towards the 'device' and evacuate the scientist's there, were gonna need XJ4 to help convince them to leave. While me, XJ8 and XJ1-3 will take the northern boat there and do the same thing as they are doing but go to the engine room and fix the engine to give us more time to get everyone out, sounds cool?"

All agreed in unison to that plan, they think it was a well assembled plan, XJ8 then said "In my calculations, we should be done by 2 hours if we hurry, in which we should for the crewmember's safety."

All nodded to XJ8s urgency and all gave a quick hug to each other.

"Good luck everyone" Jenny said embracing the moment "Let's make it quick and steady to get back before dinner eh?"

Everyone gave a quick cheer and laugh and headed towards where they needed to go, whilst XJ7 lead the man to the west side of the ship and jumped into the water, floating up top as a large raft just about a quarter size of the ship.

"Jump on mister," XJ7 said in Russian "I'll try not to have you tip overboard."

The man got on board XJ7 and still shivering both from the cold and also from the fear.

"So," XJ7 asked, "Can you explain all that you know, how about what you were gonna say about whoever was coming for your family?"

The man looked as though he didn't want to answer, seemingly thinking of whatever consequence he was going to have for giving away information that are classified, but figured sooner or later they will know about what's going on.

"Well, you see-"

Inside the Ship at the 'Device' Vault

There lay the scientists, some at work, some lye dead.

The ones that were dead had been shot, executed where they stood, for reasons the whole crew knew well about, in fact it was because of them knowing is what had them killed.

"They knew the risks," one scientist said, holding the smoking gun "They knew well enough what would happen if they turned on the device and now they've doomed themselves as well as us."

Another Scientist, shaking in fear didn't want to face the reality of the situation, quivered as he spoke.

"What about us? Heck what about Dr. Rekonolav? Does he follow protocol too?"

"Keep quiet about what you say, he might hear you, and execute you himself."

Just then, speak of the devil, he came down from a stair case with a notepad in hand, looking at some data

He then walked between the scientists, who wondered what they were to do next. He answered their curiosity with a question.

"Did you two execute Science team C through F?"

"Yes" The first one answered "I did it quick like you asked me to do."

"Good" Rekonolav said "They were good men, they don't deserve the possible worse fate that's about to happen."

"But were safe here" the second scientist objected "Nothing can come in, not unless one of us opens the door."

"Exactly" Rekonolav answered "We have some, particular guests that are on board, no doubt they were sent by the one who I spoke of many years ago." He finished off with displease in his words.

"You mean," The second scientist said "Your old fiancée?"

"Yes" Rekonolav said "Her, and she seems to have made her 'children' based of off my designs. Meaning they might just figure out themselves how to get inside."

"But you know how to stop them yes?" The first scientist asked.

"Yes I do" Rekonolav responded "But I plan on letting them in."

"What!?" The second scientist said in anger "your going to risk us getting killed because you wanna meet your 'kids'? They're probably here to kill us!"

"Oh you wont have to worry about them killing you." Rekonolav said, to which he then looked at the first scientist and gave a nod.

A bang was then heard short after, the second scientist was in complete shock from what had just occurred, he was shot. He looked down and grabbed his gut in pain and screamed as he fell on his knew. Another bang was heard, this time the last time for the second scientist as this shot was right on top of his head.

The gun smoked once more from the burnt powder. The first scientist sighed from his actions, but non-the less accepted what he had done to his friend and colleague.

"He wasn't needed anyway" Rekonolav said "Come now, we have one more thing to do before they come here, it's necessary for the plan."

"Yes Dr. Rekonolav, we must activate the Device's main protégé, in order to protect the world."

They then headed towards a long control center that looked as though it would be worked on by 18 people, but this time would require two.

"Ok, here is the date you must input on your end, are you ready Joseph?"

"We have no choice sir, so yes I am ready."

They put in their ends of the coding to the keyboards and when they entered the commands it lit up the center of the room, with a container slowly opening up as freezing fog spewed out of the crevicing openings. The two scientists raised their heads towards what was inside the container in astonishment and pride from their creation as they had puch so much blood and sweat into.

"It's beautiful, is it not Rekonlav?" The first scientist said mesmerized.

"Yes" Rekonlav said, as he slowly and quietly cocked a gun he had in his hand and raised it behind the head of the scientist "Yes, it is."

 _ **"BANG"**_

Silence, echoed the room, not even a sigh of discontent could be heard from Rekonlav, as he put the gun backed to his pocket, and walked towards the center of the room.

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Family Reunion**_

 _ **In the Corridors of the south side of the ship**_

The XJ's 4, 6 and Jenny were taking the pathways towards downstairs, where awaits them the goal of where they expect to find much of the crew and scientists that man said they would be. Tensions keep growing as bodies keep being found, some of them Alien, most of them Human.

"But for real though," XJ6 said, continuing a previous conversation "What do you guys think this 'Device' is? I mean it probably has something to do with this weather."

XJ6 kept her monitor concentrated facing forward scanning with her Spectro-vision, keeping an eye out for anyone incoming or for any survivors hiding.

The other XJ's took seconds thinking of what next to say about the 'Device', mostly concentrating for any hostiles that might come by, as Jenny came up with a response.

"Maybe it's something else, we don't know for sure if maybe these aliens have something to do with the weather, maybe it was to make it impossible for any rescue team to come by?"

"Or maybe" XJ4 interrupted "The 'Device' is something else entirely, like maybe it's actually a new fuel source, or maybe a kind of weapon."

"It can be anything if we don't put together all these pieces, I mean this ship has no life boats, not a single escape pod, heck I can't seem to find any records of a ship like this in any database, this vessel is completely private, I think they are obviously hiding something that no one else is supposed to see, maybe these guys are the bad guys?" XJ6 wondered out loud

"Maybe," Jenny responded "but right now we need to find any crewmembers and get them to safety, we can talk about this later, agreed?"

"Of course" XJ4 said

"Fine, but something is definitely fishy here." XJ6 said, "And I'm not talking about the appetite these people might have been having." She finished off with chuckle, which Jenny and XJ4 joined on too.

They continued on the ship, still no sign of any life anywhere, they were expecting to find at least something, but continued to only gather more sights of bodies sprawled on the ground with cauterized wounds.

Until they heard a shuffle behind them, this shook them and they immediately looked behind them with their guns out, only to find it was a rat, sniffing up a body.

They gave a quick sigh of relief, worried they we being attacked from behind, until-

" _ **BAM"**_

One of the aliens smacked XJ6 from behind throwing her to the wall, where she slid down from but got back up immediately and starting firing her miniguns at it.

Then XJ4 started blasting her 4 blasters at it and Jenny followed suite with her blasters. The Alien screeched but still stood standing as it activated some sort of shield that melted the bullets, it whipped out of its wrist a long shaft of light which was easy to identify as the source of those cauterized wounds.

This worried the XJ's as the alien started slashing towards them with its blade as they dodged its attack while also firing at it and it would slash at the walls leaving a completely melted mark of the metal corridors.

"Holy Jobs!" XJ4 shouted "That blade can melt through the metal walls like butter!"

"Keep firing at him" Jenny yelled

XJ6 had to use a last resort and that was her wrist grenade launcher, she feared if she used it, it might cause some unknown damage to the ship and thus to them. She aimed at the alien and fired a round, it slashed quickly at the object in order to stop it but immediately regretted it as it exploded in a huge flame that gulfed the alien and it surrounding areas.

The XJ's continued to fire at it with their normal weaponry until it finally collapsed on the floor.

"Jeez that was tougher than the other one! What gives?" XJ6 commented

"It appeared to have a shield this time, affectively causing our weapons to do almost nothing. I believe your incendiary grenade is what shut off the shield and allowed us to finish it off." XJ4

"Well that's great," XJ6 groaned "Now that means we might accidentally blow off a portion of the ship If I keep doing this, these explosives aren't going to be well contained."

"Then we should inform the others quick on a possible weakness." Jenny said while turning on her communicator "Girls, are you guys having any luck finding any survivors?"

 _ **Cafeteria of the North side of the Ship**_

They were in the cafeteria, floored filled with varying bodies of soldiers, sailors and aliens, but they could see in the kitchen what was once a barricade of sandbags and other kitchen wares used as protection.

They were about to approach the kitchen until XJ8 put her arm in their way.

"Hold" XJ8 said, "We should alert any of the possible survivors we are here to save them, in case if they are to commit to any un-rational decisions."

XJ5 nodded and changed her voice to speak Russian "Hello comrades, we came here to save any survivors and extract you all to safety, we are going to approach through the barricade, don't shoot."

They waited for a few seconds for any response, what they got was a sound of something shuffling and a metal pot that fell on the floor.

"Hello?" XJ5 said "We are the Global Response Unit from the United States of America, were here because of a distress we received, we need to know if you're ok."

They waited again for anything but after 10 seconds the didn't wait any longer as XJ8 took the lead to the kitchen, with XJ1-3 and 5 followed suit.

XJ8 peeked over the barricade to the kitchen, and saw just more bodies of soldiers, piled onto each other. It seemed evident this was a final stand against the force that took them out.

"No signs of life" XJ8 sad robotically, but also with a tone of sadness.

"Is there any sign of human life here? Anyone?" XJ5 wondered, to which they received a surprise, a survivor.

The man was bloodied and bruised, he sure as hell faced one such fight that all could make the proper assumption of what. He wore the similar military outfit the other soldiers wore, but this one with different ranking then theirs, as his was a lieutenant.

They approached him with care, as XJ5 spoke in Russian "Sir, are you ok?"

The man whimpered in a distasteful manner, but answered to the question "Enough to live, but barely enough to keep fighting, are you some sort of rescue crew?"

"Yes" responded XJ5 "We got a distress signal, a big one apparently. Can you walk?"

"Yes I can walk, but how did you get a signal, let alone a distress signal?" The man questioned rather worried.

"We got it from the Global Response Satellite Computer, wasn't there something here that triggered it?" XJ8 answered to the man

"No" The man said shocked "This facility is meant to be completely top secret, no one outside can ever know about this vessel and what it contains, for there to be a distress signal would have to be a work of either a miracle, or someone from the inside somehow got a connection past the storm."

"What do you mean 'somehow past the storm'? Are you saying this weather is normal around here?" XJ5 spoke confused

"Well, no. It's the genius work of the Device, the machine that can control weathers and the surrounding environment to whatever will it is programmed to do. It was meant merely as a cloaking device for this place, but now protocol would dictate to drastic measures and releasing the device out to make sure it doesn't get to anyone's hands."

"Wait, so basically you guys developed a weapon and you only use it as a camouflage? That seems rather wasteful for such a dangerous device, you can literally fight wars to your advantage with this and you use it quite meaninglessly, there's more to it isn't there?" XJ5 said aggressively, demanding and answer.

"Settle down XJ5" XJ8 said "We are here on a priority to save any survivors first, we can get answers later."

XJ5 calming down now, looked and the man as she gave a quick sigh and said "Ok, listen sir, one of your crewmembers is waiting on a boat out on the west side of the deck, go reach to him and wait there, you'll be protected by-"

She was immediately cut off as a blast from behind hit her from the back. The shot was one of steaming hot plasma, that was nearly at a melting point for her body. She fell face planting to the ground as she gone unconscious.

In an immediate reaction, before even XJ5 fell on the floor, XJ8 engaged her combat weaponry and fired up her weapons at the direction the shot had precisely came from.

The shot came from the entrance, where stood an alien who had activated its shield prior to attacking, to which it saved itself the destructive tools of XJ8, her bullets, lasers, missiles and explosives. Nothing went through the shield without melting or eviscerating itself.

XJ8, calculating what move she should do to conserve her ammunitions and effectively take down the creature, immediately charged at it with a large riot shield formed from her wrist. She collided with the target, to get it to fly back into the hallway it came from, where it layed sprawling in the ground trying to get up.

XJ8, trying to figure out still how to break past the shield, in a convenience of time, had started to receive a message on her radio from the other team. She turned it on and said in her robotic voice "Not the best time for chat, I'm facing a deadly hostile, it took out XJ5, it has a shield that is preventing me from doing any harm."

A gasp could be heard from the other side of the radio. It spoke back, clearly sounding like Jenny saying "XJ5 is down! Look, to take down the shield, you need to use some fire on it, use your flamethrower on it now!"

XJ8 pulled out a hose from her wrist and pointed it at the alien, letting out the flame that burst out of her and scorching the alien. It broke past the shield and in the meantime started roasting the alien, as it screamed in agony and finally collapsing dead.

XJ8 ceased her flames, as she observed the dead creature before her, triumphed to its defeat "Its roasted now, thanks for the tip" She said

"Good, but what about XJ5! You said she's down, is she still alive!" Jenny said with worry in her voice. It can also be heard other voices from behind Jenny's, likely XJ6 and XJ4 discussing their worry as well about their sister.

XJ8 ran back to the kitchen to see XJ2 and 3 trying their best to repair any damage caused to XJ5, it was futile as they didn't have any of the proper means to fully utilize any skill of repairing a automaton. Luckily though, XJ5 was still active, but barley, the blast left a nasty mark on her behind, being semi melted and bent.

The shot was at melting point for her body, if not for XJ2's extinguishing the heat with her hose surely the plasma would've melted through the chassis into her inner core parts, permanently causing internal damage.

XJ8 assessed the situation and said "XJ5 is functioning, but barley, she won't be able to be much help in her condition, she needs to head to the west side of the deck with XJ7 for safety."

"But what about the engine room, we won't have enough time to get to the vault and get any survivors out if it still damaged." Jenny protested

XJ8 pondered and tried to reassess the situation, trying to piece any other strategy she may have missed to her advantage, until the man spoke.

"Listen, I can understand what you're saying, there's a way to the engine room through these vents, it shouldn't be to hard to find. If these 3 little robots can crawl their way through, they will be able to find their way there without meeting any hostiles, it should be easy and safe for them, you should go and take me and that green robot to safety, until then these little can buy us some time."

XJ8 took what he said and tried to look at the plan from every angle, she didn't like it too well, the risk if they do happen to run into an enemy is a rather gravely situation, they have little to no means of defense against such foes, they will be obliterated on sight, and have no attacks against the enemy. She didn't want to possible lose 3 sisters in one risky more.

Then again, what other choice do they have, she looked at the timer and estimated the ship will have another meltdown in about 15 mins, they needed to go there now and do what they have to do before it's too late.

She looked at her little sisters and told them "The plan is our only hope, are you willing to do the tasks?"

They all nodded, they understood enough what had to be done, and felt up to the task.

"Ok, good luck sisters." XJ8 said, as they went off and found a well sized vent on the floor, as XJ3 removed the grating and had the 2 other XJ's go through first and then jumped in herself, they were alone now wondering through the vents trying to find their way towards the engine, while XJ8 picked up the Man over her shoulders and picked up the barely conscious XJ5 under her arm.

"I am going to head towards XJ7" XJ8 said on the radio "XJ1-3 are taking the vents to the engine room, where they will safely repair the engine."

"Ok, we don't have much of time or choice here, we are going to continue onward to the vault now, I believe we are almost there, we haven't encountered any other survivors, glad to hear there's at least one you found. Good luck." Jenny finished as she cut off the signal.

XJ8 started walking back to the deck, carrying the man who moaned as being carried on her shoulders, keeping awake as much as he can, as for XJ5 barley keeping herself together.

 _ **In the Corridors of the South Side of the Ship**_

The team of three looked at each other in a worried state, wondering how they should proceed, they had a silence for a few seconds until XJ4 interrupted the silence "We need to keep our head in the game, If we waste our time contemplating and worrying about our sisters here we are just wasting the time they are offering us to save any survivors."

"You're right" XJ6 said adding "XJ5 is a tough bot, im sure we can repair her in no time when we are done. So, c'mon girls, we got a job to do."

"Ok, let's find these scientists and try and figure out what this 'Device' is.

 _ **15 Mins later**_

They XJ's finally find the vault, which was in the bottom deck of the ship. It was a giant black box that took up most of the room. It approximated the size of a penthouse, and had no windows, completely made out of a incredibly dense metal, not even XJ6 can scan through it, just a man sized door to get into.

The XJ's approached the door and looked at each other wondering who was willing to open the door first. Jenny was to try first trying at first to find a way to open it, as it had no hatch or knob of any kind, so she got out a blow torch from her tool sets and started to try and weld her way through, but to no avail, the metal just would not in anyway, heat up. Literally as soon as the torch touches the surface it would distinguish the heat and spread elsewhere.

"This is the weirdest metal I've ever come across, it isn't conducting any of the heat, almost like its blowing weak wind on it!" Jenny said frustrated at her futile attempts.

She then put away her blow torches and turned her hands into oversized hands and started trying to bash the door, to which no budge was being made, for more than a minute she tried but figured it was leading to nowhere and ceased her methods.

"Whelp, unless anyone got a better plan..."

"Let your bigger sister handle this." XJ6 said with confidence in her spirit as she approached the door. "All it needs is a little 1, 2 kaboom." She said as she took a hand full of highly explosive grenade rounds from her bandolier and stacked them to certain positions of the door.

She placed around 16 of them at the door, enough that should in fact turn mount Rushmore into a gravel quarry, these explosives were in no way gonna fail.

"Are you sure this method is safe?" XJ4 protested "What if this blows part of the ship?"

"It'll be safe, these rounds will only explode on what it is with contact with, anything only close by will get the blast, but I recommend we hide behind some cover." XJ6 said

The got behind some crates close by, but distant enough to not face travesty of the blast. As XJ6 is about the shoot another grenade at the door to trigger the explosives, she says "Say hello to my little friend."

She shot the grenade at the door and quickly ducked back behind the crate as the explosive let out a humongous explosion from behind them, they felt like they were in a active volcano for that second.

As the shock subsided, they peeked over the crates to see the door, in a manner of confusion and frustration, it had not budged a single bit.

" **WHAT?!"** XJ6 yelled in frustration " **How is it still standing, let alone not budged!? That's just... AUGH!"** She let out in anger, rambling to herself. "Those were the best explosives there can be, they can break practically to any safe, how the hell is this thing even-"

"Oh girls, it seems your brutish tactics are just another example of how aggression is not a necessary action to such a simple solution." XJ4 said in a snooty attitude.

"Well what do you suggest then? If welding, ramming or explosives won't budge the door, what are you gonna do, say a magic word?" XJ6 said still angry but also mocking her sisters attitude.

"Hmph, I'll show you." XJ4 said as she approached the door and took "ahem" before she simply raised one of her hands and simply yet gently knocked on the door 3 times.

Both Jenny and XJ6 looked at each other in confusion, they were about to laugh thinking this was just a joke or something until after a few seconds a mechanism at the door made a noise and then a speaker turned up and said "You may come in, all you had to do was knock."

Jenny and XJ6 were in a daze of confusion, lost at the moment that just happened, embarrassed that somehow, they not only wasted time but also resources trying to do something so trivial.

"You see" XJ4 began to say "A proper welcome will come when one brings a proper set of manners, it's something I learned when approaching many situations where aggression just nothing does but bring more aggression."

XJ4 then opened the door and started whistling a tune, showing off how easy it was.

"Oh, she is sooo showing off" XJ6 said, clearly showing her jealousy.

"Doesn't matter, we got the door open, let's just go in and get all the survivors out and figure out what this device is." Jenny said, smirked and slightly impressed by her sister's ability's, how they have such capacity to do these means. She is quite happy to save the day with her family, more so she thought how happy they are to be doing this together as well. She could even see in XJ6's head the same thought process, how she's also glad to do this with her sisters once more, its something both enriching and expediant to her, a rush of joy and action is whats keeping their head up.

XJ6 walking towards the door see's Jenny just standing there reading her thoughts, interrupting it by speaking "Hey, c'mon, we don't have much time. Its not like XJ4 really did anything impressive did she?" She said ending with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry, just having a train of thought." Jenny responded and entered into the vault with XJ6.

 _ **In the Engine Room**_

The XJ's 1, 2 and 3 pops open the grate that led them into the engine room, the room was of substantial size for a room to handle atomic power in the 2030's, this technology is pretty old but none the less incredibly reliable for a ship needing to run a facility and endless energy.

They drop down from the vent one by one, with XJ3 exiting her arms to use a a elevator for XJ1 and 2.

They then went towards the main component of the engine that was seen as nearly irreparable. It would take a while just to weld back the engine itself back into functional shape, to ignite it again will take more time. None the less they were determined to solve the situation.

XJ1 rolled over to a computer board close by and popped out a plug needed to connect to the computer so they may get better info on the engine itself. XJ3 helped as she picked up the plug and inserted it into the side of the computer.

Soon after, XJ1 went blank. Then a screen popped out of her belly and it showed all the information that was stored in the computer, even certain files that aren't meant to be seen publicly.

With that, they began their work. XJ3 helped instruct and repair the engine with XJ2 being the adamant welder, this to them would be a cake worth cutting.

 _ **Inside the Vault**_

The XJ's walked around the room they entered into, it was as expected to be as they thought outside, about the size of a room in some penthouse. They were surrounded by the luxuries of the latest in tech computers and testing facility's. All of them could separately scan with their own sights how much data this room alone must stream, more than enough to run a separate simulation of the entire internet by itself!

"Wowzers!" XJ6 said stunned by the amazing sight "All of these computers must be this 'Device' we've been hearing about!"

"Yeah" XJ4 added "I don't think I need a Wireless Data Scanning system to tell how much information all these machines produce. But what for?"

"Maybe they are what's attracted these aliens here." Jenny brought up

"Indeed, they are" said a voice coming from the corner, to which a well standing old man came walking out from the dark.

"Are you the one that let us in?" Jenny asked but feeling somewhat odd with his presence. She wasn't alone with this feeling too, her sisters started to have a quiver of shiver in them, like they just saw a ghost, or someone they knew long ago.

"Yes, I am, and you couldn't have come in a better time. I suppose you want an explanation for everything right?" The man said.

"Well, that can maybe wait, you should gather up all your other scientists and come with us to get to safety first." XJ4 said in urgency.

"Well, there's a couple problems with that. One, All the scientists are dead, executed-"

"Wait what?!" All the XJ's said

"How?" XJ6 said in a burst of shock.

"I had them executed, the delicacy of the Device must be protected at all costs, their lives might cost giving always it weaknesses and flaws to anyone who wants to either control or destroy it."

The XJ's, flustered in shock and anger, didn't know what to say or do next after that. XJ6 decided to act first and try to find where they might have been, to see if its true what he said. She went to a room behind the scientist and found the floor riddled with dead scientists, all shot in executed manners.

"I know it may seem like the wrong thing to do, but you must understand, my enemies would've done beyond what a clean bullet to the head does if only to make them suffer before giving any information. What I did was for their mercy sake, they knew the risks of activating the device too early."

XJ6 not knowing how to respond, simply turned back and faced the scientist in a stare. It can be seen from her monitor that glowed much more fussily that she had anger in her. They could see she wanted to hurt him for doing such an act but knew well enough she wouldn't lay a finger on him.

"You better start talking now and explain what's going on than! What is this device and why is it worth all these deaths?!" XJ6 said in a furious manner, only making her monitor glow even more.

"All in good time XJ6, I'll show it to you instead of needing to explain it."

"Wait! How do you know her name?" XJ4 questioned, both with anger but also shock from such a thing.

"I know all of you incredibly well, practically like the back of my hand dear XJ4, same with you XJ9. Didn't your mother ever talk about me?"

"We don't even know who you are!" Jenny said even more confused seeing he knows all their main names.

"I am Dr. Rekonolav, I believe the term to call me would best be, Father."

This made the room shook, Literally, as it seemed the ship rattled a bit from something emitting a high flux of energy inside the vault.

"Ahh, the Device is nearly ready for release. Come now girls, let's see if you are ready to meet the next big thing in global defense."

Dr. Rekonolav walked towards the room with the executed scientists, going past XJ6 who only looked at XJ4 and Jenny in confusion and complete utter frustration at the near sight of that man.

"What in the Cluster Bots is going on!?" XJ6 said profusely, "We have a Father?"

"But what does he mean by that?" XJ4 added "Our Mother designed us, our body, AI, Personality and more, what did he even do to consider something like being our 'Father'?"

"I don't know, but I think he may be lying, he might be saying this as some sorta excuse to trick us or something." Jenny said, sharing the same feeling her sisters were feeling. "We should keep a good eye on him, when this is over we are placing him under arrest and interogate him."

"Leave that last part to me," XJ6 said looking back at the entrance to the room "I have some personal issues with people who innocent lives."

With that they all entered the room, trying not to step on any of the body's that laid there. They felt a bit of disgust being in that room with them, they felt like they should do something for them, but can't since they don't have time to do anything, instead they followed the man who proclaimed to be their father as he explained further for his claim.

"Well, you may be confused for trying to extinguish the claim of mine as being your half creator, but really it's a complicated story, I don't have all the time in the world to tell but I'll start with this. I met your Mother once in a convention a long time ago, when she was still in High School, we both shared the immaculate taste of robotics but most importantly the opportunity Advance AI can bring to the table of Science. I was interested in Robots that can think and process like a Human, she was interested making one that can have an impact on saving the world, something that soon enough led to the creation of you all.

I made multiple designs on what was to be built if we were gonna make it be approached like a Human, as I wanted one to be exactly like a Human conscience wise. So, I built 10 Models, all of them meant to become a process that was to take evolutionary steps towards not the strongest, fastest or smartest Robot that can help the world, but the Ultimate one that was perfectly Human!"

He stopped in front of a control panel, he shortly started putting in commands on it and when finished turned around to continue talking.

"You see me and your Mother had many issues on this topic of the "XJ" line, I was the one who wanted you all to be Girls while she wanted you all to be Boys, her argument was that you were to be more like Weapons then to be treated like actual people, she only saw the potential to use all of you as expendable's, not as Daughters as I wanted. She knew having male personalities would lead to a more aggressive and hard lined personality's then a feminine one, she didn't get the bigger picture of having a Robot that is meant to have personality. She even insults the Project by building that stupid Armagedroid, what kind of dunce idiot thinks a weapon to take away weapons would not have consequences? It was from that moment I went my own way and not see her.

Tell me, do any of you even think you're Mother has even a penny's worth of care for any of you? Do any of you really think she wouldn't throw you away the moment she creates the next XJ? Tell me XJ9, did your Mother even try to find a way to save or search for you that one time you were under control of that little boy from that one Christmas? Was she not about the build another XJ to replace you? She would treat you the same way she treated your sisters over the throw of a hat once she figured out how to achieve a better preforming."

"SHUT UP!" Jenny yelled about to let out tears "You don't know NOTHING about our Mother. She has her reasons for doing what she does, and she does care for all of us."

"Yeah!" XJ4 joined it, "Where were you when we were built huh? What makes you think you can just call us your daughter when you know nothing about us?"

"That's where you are wrong XJ4, I Know about the processes of your lifetime, I watched over the years for each and every one of you, as you all grew up mentally under the care of Nora. I wanted to be with you believe me, but your Mother would never allow, she would make up lies that I'm some crackpot scientist who wants to take over the world, she's some Stalin let me tell you that!

If only I had more time to explain why I care, but right now I must get going, but before I leave, there's someone I need all of you to meet, behold, the newest member of the Wakeman family."

"You can't be serious!" XJ6 said looking at what started to emerge from the Centre of the room, a figure whose body similar to Jenny's but more Mature and who's body had more of a 'figure' of it.

"No! This can't be happening!" Jenny said, drenched in fear and anxiety that was over whelming her.

"Behold!" Dr. Rekonolav said " **XJ10!"**

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: When Trouble Awakes.**_

 _ **In the engine room of the ship**_

The 3 XJ's who worked tirelessly on the engine was not suit to fail in their duty of keeping the engine steady, but with the engine having more holes then and bursts then a blown-up cheese grater they had difficulty keeping it together when repairing and welding the structure.

XJ2 constantly welded the openings trying to prevent any leaks while XJ3 was inside the engine itself, covered entirely with radiation, trying to stabilize the capacitors and keep hold of the understructure for XJ2's welding.

XJ1 kept transmitting instruction and information to XJ1 and 2, they overall had the same mind and were more efficient then the best engineers there can be.

It was all going smoothly until,

" _ **KAKOW!"**_

Somewhere in the part of the ship, there was an explosion, from anyone's presumption the ship was going to sink sooner then they think, there was no choice but to evacuate as soon as possible!

XJ3 got out of the engine and XJ2 gave a quick but sketchy weld patch to the rest of the holes as they transmitted to their sisters asking what was going on. They started to head towards the deck through the vents making their way as fast as possible. They were waiting the for a response, but none was coming.

Yet was a message that wasn't going to get an easy reply too.

 _ **On the main deck**_

XJ8 had just placed XJ5 and the sole survivor from the kitchen on XJ7's raft, she had a look of concern on her face.

"Sister," XJ8 said with a tone of shame "XJ5 is greatly damaged, she won't last long unless you get her to the lab quickly and try to repair her best you can."

"Oh dear, I feared this would happen, this man explained much of what's going on with the ship, it's not pretty." XJ7 said worrying about her sister's condition and the situation at hand.

"We can debrief later, right now I'm heading back to the engine room and-"

" _ **KAKOW!"**_

The explosion that could be heard from one side of the ship, the one where Jenny's group was, could be felt like an earthquake happening right under them, it even shook XJ8.

"What in the world was that?" XJ7 exclaimed

"That" the Russian soldier from the kitchen said "Was the Device at work."

"Now it doesn't matter if the engine is repaired or not, that explosion must have left a big hole in the side of the ship, its going to sink in a matter of minutes now!" Said the Russian from the deck.

"Oh no! Our sisters are down there!" XJ7 said in dread.

Without a word, XJ8 just bolted to the side of the ship the explosion came from and jumped right off the edge and turned her legs into submarine like fans and started swimming where she could find the hull. It was of substantial size, estimated to sink the ship in about 10 mins, she knew she didn't have much time, whatever was in there, clearly outmatched her sisters, so she rushed in to rescue them as she prepped all her weapons charging them.

She felt prepared to any enemy, she was going to pulverize anything that was going to hurt her beloved family, whatever it was she thought was no match for-

" _ **PETWOOOO"**_

Out of nowhere, the hole emitted a beam of amazing aptitude, scorching XJ8's entire body to practical melting point even under the waters freezing temperature!

This obviously caught her off guard, as she was now unconscious for a remainder of seconds as the sudden intense heat blast in a freezing environment and back to freezing short circuited her system.

Finally awaking to her surroundings, she was dangerously getting into the depths of the ocean, where the pressure started to crush her weaker parts of her body.

This immediate danger led her to blast her fans on her legs to maximum speed, heading back towards the hull. She knew upfront just attacking from the same spot will only result in the same thing, because if she got hit again, then its over for her, she would be an example of one of the toughest robots known to human invention and beaten by only what she can assume is a more powerful robot with just a laser beam.

This made her incredibly more concerned, she examined the damage done to her body, it was nearly at %67 integrity! That blast took out 1/3 of her and the rest of the damage was done by water pressure, for the first time in her robotic life, she felt naked.

All her advanced weapons might not be able to affect this being even, if its armor is as good as it weapons. This feeling of being naked but wearing all the high-tech gear gave her a new feeling for her, anxiety. She was practically programmed to ignore such feelings, to keep focus on doing the job first and foremost, but this brought her anxiety because she has rarley ever been beat, especially by just one blast!

What worried for the most was her sisters, that blast that caused the hull couldn't have missed anyone, if the being was accurate. That thing was able to detect XJ8 before she even reached the hull, and it laid out on her.

Her sisters would be dead if they hit, she had thoughts that one of them, or maybe all of them at this point were already terminated.

This thought built up another emotion, **Anger**. She never felt such anger as before, before would be when someone didn't listen or followed her instructions for safety, but was always minimal, this was Vengeance taken form here.

She went to over drive on her fans and changed her direction to directly under the boat, she was gonna make another hull in the ship.

She figured maybe she won't be detected through the hull, or even if she is detected and hit, the ship will sink faster anyway, maybe taking down whatever's in there with her.

It was suicide for some, but for XJ8 it was duty.

She blasted off into the location she figured was the best to penetrate, bolting it faster than a bullet there and just on impact-

 _ **5 mins earlier in the Vault.**_

"No! This can't be happening!" Jenny said, drenched from fear and anxiety that was over whelming her.

"Behold!" Dr. Rekonlav said " _ **XJ10!**_ "

Jenny could only hold on to her breath from then on, she had only imagined that one day she might be replaced, but as reality unfolded upon her she couldn't even speak anymore words, only gazing at the creation that her so called "father" created.

"Jenny," XJ4 said beside her "Snap out of it, this doesn't change nothing!"

"Exactly!" XJ6 said adding in "She's not our real sister, she's just some phony trying to claim to our name. We can take her!"

Jenny still couldn't say a thing, she was busy processing what all this meant now, was she obsolete, was mother going to have to build a XJ11 to fight off this XJ10? What could this all mean for her?

She was too busy in her thoughts to hear Rekonolav say "If you are worried about her replacing you XJ9 then have no fear, I am not having my creation replace anyone, this being was made to embody the most perfective forms of robotic AI, having its cores of personality and strengths built off all of you and your sisters, she's to be what I always wanted. A daughter."

This confused XJ4 and XJ6, they could comprehend why he would want a daughter but why based on them.

"Why though?" XJ6 questioned "Why do you want a daughter, specifically one that's a robot?"

"It's a long and complicated tail with your mother, in short, lets just say she didn't have what it takes." Rekonolav responded back.

"Well if this is all that she is, just a daughter, why are these weird aliens invading your ship?" XJ4 asked.

"They are called the Kirat. They were the "Competition" of the Cluster Army. You see, these creatures are part of an intergalactic empire of conquering beings that want to destroy whatever technology they could get their hands on that wasn't theirs. They wanted to be the only beings out there to control technology and to enslave any robot form of life out there."

"But with the Cluster gone" XJ6 added "That means there's no army to prevent them from coming to our world somehow?"

"We've are being seen as a bigger target then Cluster Prime at the moment, because of Jenny's victory against the Cluster army, they see that the technology on earth far surpass that of the Cluster, and thus have a bigger fear about what we can do with it."

"But why your ship, why your creation? Why not after any of us or Jenny?" XJ6 said, getting frustrated at this point.

"That is a very good question, if you want you can join with me and I'll show all of you a proper family, so we can stop the Kirat from enslaving humanity."

"NO!" Jenny finally said, catching everyone off guard, and bringing XJ10's attention to her "Not with some monster like you that killed these people, why should we even believe you, you must be lying, there can be hundreds of other reasons why these aliens are here, you only want to manipulate us!"

This made XJ6 question her own sense of jealousy for the moment, she saw in Jenny what herself was the moment when she realized she herself was being replaced by XJ7. This brought up her harsh memory of her last moment before being shut down. She felt complete sympathy for Jenny, but also felt anger in herself and Jenny for thinking she's special not to be replaced. She felt split on who to side with here, on one hand, this might be their father, who Nora never even mentioned one, and on the other, he's sort of a monster for killing his own friends and colleagues.

None the less, XJ6 spoke up "No matter what, we won't be helping you with this, but right now we need to evacuate the ship, it's about to sink any time now, so come with us now!"

"NO!" Jenny shouted in rebellious anger, turning her arm into a plasma cannon pointing directly at XJ10. "We are not leaving with this thing, Mother would want us to make sure this thing wouldn't get out alive!"

"Calm down Jenny!" XJ4 said scared of her sister's anger, "Why are you being so hostile? We don't harm innocent people!"

"Innocent my Ass! This thing for all we know could be actually a weapon and not a person at all, she hasn't even spoken a single word!" Jenny said frustrated, with her plasma cannon shaking as it activated.

"Is it better if I did speak father?" The XJ10 finally said, in a soothing more mature voice of Jenny, which did nothing but make Jenny angrier knowing it has HER voice, her body and Her eyes just like her own but much more mature looking, in comparisons, Jenny would be a 16 year old while XJ10 could be 19 years old.

This built up more than enough for Jenny, she couldn't keep the plasma cannon charging, she would have to discharge her weapon before it melts her arms, she didn't care for any thoughts of regret though so she let go of the charge as it let out a beam of ultimate power onto XJ10, blasting her across the room into the wall. She slid down into the floor, seemingly passed out.

XJ6 and XJ4 were paralyzed from seeing such anger in her sister's weapon but they quickly ran up to her and grabbed her before she could do anything else. Jenny was in frustrated in tears at that point, crying out oil from her sockets in denial of what just happened "I didn't mean to do it! I just- I just-"

"It's ok Jenny" XJ6 said trying to comfort her with a grasping hug "I know what you're going through, but right now isn't the time or place ok!"

"You're not being replaced Jenny" XJ4 added in, grasping tightly to her sister. "Look that blast must have disabled XJ10, there's nothing to worry about now."

They held each other trying to comfort Jenny who was still upset about what she was feeling. They could hear laughter though from a distance, Rekonolav was laughing?

"What's so funny? That your precious creation was easily destroyed?" XJ6 said in protest to Rekonolav's joy.

"Oh HO HO HO, IS THAT REALLY THE **BEST** NORA COULD COME UP WITH FOR A PLASMA CANNON? A HA HA HAHA HA! Come XJ10, show them what daddy had in store for you."

XJ10 rose from floor, herself laughing at how the blast felt like a tickle to her. She turned her arm into a plasma cannon just like Jenny's but this time more advanced looking, saying "As you wish father"

The canon charged for only 1.5 seconds then-

"KAKOW!"

The blast was incredibly loud, it would've broken anyone's ear drums if they were in the room, luckily for Rekonlav he inserted special hearing aids to prevent audio like that damaging his ears.

The blast was directly aimed for Jenny and her sisters, what was left in their place was a hole that was leaking in water, and fast. Nowhere in sight could even the remains of the XJ's be seen, too much XJ10's delight.

"Nicely done XJ10, but keep looking for them, I don't think the world's best robots are that easy to be destroyed."

"And when I find them?"

"Kill them, they want no part with us as a family, looks like it's only the two of us now." Rekonolav said as he walked towards a door to a vault, that read escape pod.

"When you are finished, meet me in the coordinates I have given you, do you remember?"

"Of course, father."

"Good" he said menacingly, then with a sudden burst of fatherly innocence said "Love you honey" as he closed the hatch and made his escape.

XJ10 turned around to scan any remnants of the XJ's, seeing no sight of them, they certainly seemed to have been vaporized.

She smiled thinking to herself "Got 3 birds with one stone, let's see if the others here can fall suit."

She detected in her radar a large object coming into the hull, she saw to it prep her plasma cannon again.

"And here comes XJ8 I presume." XJ10 said to herself outload as she blasted the out the hull a second time. The blip on the radar was no more after that, she took it as confirmation of XJ8's defeat.

"Ha! Is this really all this Nora Wakeman could create? XJ8 the strongest of all easily beat by my little blast? Pathetic."

What she didn't detect though, was under the water that was filling the room was a large sphere of purple and green, unknowingly carrying the XJ's. Inside was Jenny in full body while the head of XJ4 and XJ6 was inside trying to stay quiet as possible, but Jenny couldn't hold herself together, she had thoughts of confusion from such a robot with strength.

"How?" She said sobbing "How can this be? That was one of my more powerful shots I took at her and it barely left a scratch!"

XJ6 and XJ4 were just relieved they were able to make such a maneuver as to dodge the shot and stay hidden "It was good thinking" XJ4 said "To curl into a ball as we jumped out of the way, I don't think she suspected it."

"But what now?" XJ6 said "We can't just leave yet, if we move she'll surely see us, if we don't move, she'll find us! I don't know what we can do, Jenny?"

Jenny was still sobbing, trying to get hold of the reality they were in, she didn't care if she was to be dead or not now, knowing she is being replaced by a Cleary outstanding opponent. She has fought many enemy's before like Armagedroid that nearly destroyed her and her loved ones, but this one was able to knock XJ8 out.

"I don't know girls," Jenny said, now trying to stay focused "Did you hear what she said, she took out XJ8, **XJ8!** The strongest out of all of us, In one shot! We can't just run from here now, if we do she might be the thing that Mother was worried about happening! She might destroy everything!"

"We can't deal with her now though" XJ6 brought up, "We aren't as prepared as we should've been, we need to get home and make a plan and get better equipment."

"XJ6 is right" XJ4 added "We are sitting ducks here thinking of fighting a Behemoth, we need how to get out first!"

"I don't think I can muster the will to just escape, I need to destroy that thing! It took out XJ8! I don't care if it kills me or not!"

XJ6 was getting tired of hearing her sister bicker, reminds her too much of herself again. "Listen!" XJ4 yelled "We don't want to lose you too! You are better than her, we know that, but doing something as suicidal as trying to go up against that is gonna make us even more sad, if we've lost XJ8 we don't want to lose you too." XJ4 said, almost in tears.

"And don't think we don't know how you feel!" XJ6 added, herself in the verge of tears "We were replaced too, or at least our position was removed, that made all of us upset just as much as you were, I wanted to once destroy XJ7 if I ever woke up again just so I can prove that I am not replaceable, or not special, but I realized it wasn't just wrong, but also only emotional and not clear headed. I replaced XJ5, XJ4 replaced XJ3 and you replaced XJ8, but it's not like that, you are our sister, not some android made to replace another, we were built uniquely and separately with different personalities and strengths, she is not here to replace you, you are still you just as I am still I and XJ4 is still XJ4. Do you understand?"

Jenny realized how much her sisters really cared for her but more surprised by XJ6's wisdom on the matter of the XJ line up, one would think the next number would clearly mean one is better the other entirely, but that's not true then, XJ8 is surely stronger then Jenny and the rest, but she has her own thoughts just like Jenny and the rest. She looked upon herself realizing how all that anger building up is just blinding her from her true strengths, "No" She thought "XJ10 is jut XJ10, not a better version of me!"

She snapped out her thoughts and looked at XJ6 and XJ4 saying "Oh girls, I didn't know what I was doing, I was just fueled up anger I must have only acted without thoughts. XJ6, thank you for telling me this, I think it helps clear me up now." She finished up by hugging the head of her dear sisters inside the sphere.

"Then we got no time to lose, we need to find a way out of here before the ship sinks for good!" XJ4 said.

Before anyone else could say a word, they felt a loud thud hit the sphere, it was XJ10 trying to bash the ball with a hammer, playing with them like they were a golf ball.

"Come on out, I'll make this quick" XJ10 said menacingly. She hit the sphere again as it broke apart with XJ4 and XJ6 taking back to their normal form, having a plasma cannon pointed at them. XJ4 and XJ6 were damaged from the outside because of the hammers, so they looked pretty beat.

"Will this be it?" XJ4 said in an worried state

"Im guessing so" XJ6 said followingly, accepting her fate

"Just know that I loved you all even before I ever met you, I always wanted sisters, so im glad I had you eight to have." Jenny said, holding tightly to her sisters, embracing each other what they thought would be their last time.

Before XJ10 even got her Plasma Cannon active, a giant bullet shaped XJ8 came right from under her, impacting and bending XJ10 from her side dealing a great deal of damage to her as she and XJ8 flew upwards to the ceiling of the room.

This completely caught everyone off guard, even XJ8 herself as she didn't suspect anything to be above her. When she flew back down, she saw her sisters look beat up but relieved to see XJ8 still alive.

They came rushing to her embracing with cheer of her sister's tremendous stunt "That was amazing!" XJ4 said

"Seriously you should teach us that!" XJ6 added.

"Were just glad you're not vaporized, that blast coulda killed you." Jenny said as they all continued to keep hold of her

"Im gladder then all of you, I thought whatever is in here probably killed you." XJ8 said with a noticeable glee in her robotic tone.

XJ10 got back up and was preparing her plasma cannon once more, XJ8 formed an incredibly thick layer of shields to protect her sisters as XJ10 blasted them.

The blast was of dangerous melting point for XJ8, who was surprised her shield even kept them all safe and not melting through. With haste action XJ8 grabbed hold all of her sisters and dived right through the new hull she had breached in from and started to swim all of them out of there as fast as possible.

They finally made it too the surface, grasping to their surroundings trying to find where to go until XJ7 finally pulled over to them as a raft and offered them aboard.

XJ1-3 and a busted XJ5 were there already along with the only 2 survivors on board.

They got on board as XJ7 bolted from the sinking ship back to home land to America.

"That was crazy!" XJ4 exclaimed "For real though what happened? Some weird alien race and now a XJ10?"

"XJ10?" XJ7 questioned

"We'll explain on the way, right now let's just have a little breather." XJ6 said exhausted from what they just went through. They couldn't believe what all just happened.

Jenny was thinking to herself about the whole situation, "Could this be the whole end of the world destruction that my mother might have been worried about? What can we do about it?" She felt as though she needed to take a nap to charge herself, so did her sisters, XJ8 the most for taking the most damage. They laid on XJ7's raft while they were being rode away, as the 2 survivors talked to each other on what the next step they have to do.

"So comrade, what do we do?"

"Like hell I know, this just means were out of a job. Now I'm going to try to find a way back home."

"Screw home, I'm just going to stay in America, maybe get a nice place in Hawaii."

"Is that really a good place to go?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Did you not hear the latest update the scientists gave about the Kirat? They are targeting there next."

"Wait what!? Why?"

"Hell, if I know, maybe they hate people having fun, or maybe because that's the second base where Rekonlav is gonna be at."

"His second base is there?"

"Yeah, something no one else would've guessed, and it's a nice resort, who wouldn't want a secret underground base in a beach resort?"

"I suppose so, then I guess maybe California will be next for me, beaches babes and waves for me."

"You said it. I need to contact my family as soon as we get to land."

"Do you think they'll just let us go that easily? Wont they question us then send us to the Skyway authority's?"

"I already explained everything to the Robot that's the safety raft, I don't think they will be any questions."

With that they went to sleep themselves, exhausted for the intake of mayhem and luck they got from their beloved ship.

 _ **Back at the sinking ship**_

XJ10 just missed the XJ's, frustrated but still determined she dived to the hull to chase them, but suddenly had contact from her father Rekonolav

"XJ10" Rekonolav's voice crackled "Change of plans, if you haven't killed the XJ's leave them and immediately head to our Aloha base."

"What?" XJ10 questioned "I have them in my sights, I can take them out now!"

"Don't question me dear" Rekonolav smeared "I think I figured out a solution to our problem's, but I need them all alive, so leave them be and come here to preparations for our next operation."

XJ10 was frustrated at the confusing orders of her father, but non the less had the obligation to listen to her creator. She ceased the chase and headed to another direction, but before the left, she got up in the air and shot her plasma cannon at full blast to the boat and blew it up.

The XJ's were far enough not to notice it, or just too tired to look, either way they didn't see what the full capacity of XJ10 was.

She started to fly towards to where she was expected to meet her father at, Hawaii.

She figured its because of the upcoming attack that may come anytime now, they need to finish up on some details first.

On the way back she had these thoughts, as she usually would have when she could finally have time to think. "What a whelp that XJ9 is, the rest seem to be numb with the idea of being replaced already, it just seems XJ9 is just the weakest minded among them, or maybe," she though "Maybe its because she was active the longest, she was active for what,7 years or so? That's longer than any of her other sisters, she probably thought she would never be replaced."

She continued her thoughts on other things, she never thinks about it often but wondered if her father would grant her freedom to roam wherever she wants, but also on her future for her life. "Surely my father has bigger plans then just defending the world from the Kirat. I know im the only hope and all, but still, I want to meet some people in this world that's worth protecting other than my father. Augh, no matter, my father is all worth protecting in this world, that's why I do it."

She dismissed any feelings to think for anything else then her father. She was the most loyal as one who is human can be, not like a robot who would be programmed to take care for someone, hers was the most genuine and human of feelings for another and that was love and royalty. That was because the only person she knew who loved her was her father. No one else, not even the other scientists treated her special or like any person, but more as an experiment, while her father gave her time and memories for a childhood over the years of her upbringing. What they had was more than enough for her to not use her powers against anyone her father wishes not to use it against.

She calculated it might take some time to get to her location, so she left herself on autopilot as she slept, while still flying.

She was programmed with a dreaming chip, unlike the one Jenny had where she could activate it anytime or that it was just fanciful scenarios, this was one just like a human, it could contain memory's that are altered to find meaning to them or bring nightmares to her or even reveal fantasy's she never thought she would carry.

In her blissful sleep, she was standing on a cliff staring at the ocean, she figured this was somewhere in the south of the UK at the white cliffs. There standing on the edge was Rekonolav. She wanted to come towards him. So as she did, she noticed she was shorter than usual, in fact she looked like a little child, practically a toddler. She didn't think much on it and continued to reach towards her father.

Her father wasn't saying any word, it was also rather difficult for her to tell what expression he was trying to make, his face just looks foggy and clouded. Its wasn't explainable to her but she felt very compelled to be close to him, she reached out for him to grab her hand, he did. The then both stood on the edge of the cliff just staring at the peaceful waves of the ocean. It was such a sensational peace that overwhelmed her, she felt comfort like no other, like a little child feels when with their parent, thinking nothing can ever harm or disarm them.

They stayed like that a while, as time passed she would look blankly at her surroundings just taking in the beauty, but then it hit her "Wait a minute, why am I here to begin with? This is a dream, right? I've never been to this place before so why I am dreaming about it?"

She decided to look back at her father, who was starting to lift his foot forward, about to jump off the cliff! XJ10 wanted to let go but something compelled her to keep hold as her father fell. She dropped down with him, falling down the cliff onto the ground, she felt like her heart was racing, despite the fact she has never had a heart let alone feel one. As she hit the ground she suddenly awoken to her alarm that let her know she was finally close to the base.

"What the hell was that?" XJ10 thought.

She had never had that kind of dream before, the new sensations she felt really confused her, she felt as though she was an actual human being there and not some robot. She wanted to look further into this but soon enough the memory of the dream started to fade away, like all dreams do.

She shook off the distracting thoughts and just went to the entrance of the base on the side of one mountain.

"Maybe I should talk to Father about this, he can probably look it up and help me understand it."

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: You reap what you sow**_

 _ **Washington D.C, Secret Skyway Patrol Lab #23**_

An old man running down the hallway was huffing and puffing his way to his destination carrying what he believed was world changing data on what is to come.

He was middle-aged, around the age when a man shouldn't be running in a hurry any time but non the less thought time was little life he had left.

He was drenched in fear on what her was holding and on what he knows. The news he was about to bring could shake the foundations of his most trusted colleague Nora Wakeman.

He found himself to 2 main doors which led to a room filled with the most advanced and unseen equipment and tools known to man and even alien, as some of the technology once belonged to the cluster.

The scientists in the room looked at where the commotion of the man was as he rushed to the middle where a device used to scan info of all kind was at, he placed all the documents he had as well as a thumb drive into the device, as it scanned all the files it had and shown on screen the data it carried, which showed a tremendously large-scale fleet of ships coming to earth, being there in approximately a week. With it caused an uproar of gasps and dread.

"What do we do now?" One of the scientists said "The Kirat invasion is sure to come, we're not prepared in any way for this!"

The scientists debated amongst themselves for a moment until one said outload,

"We have XJ9," the scientist said "She's fought off the Cluster plenty of times, surely she can go up against this as well?"

"No" A familiar raspy voice said in the corner, Dr. Nora Wakeman "My daughter I'm afraid is all but prepared for such an invasion from an unfamiliar race. We never had the thought of these creatures coming to us because of our lack of technology, now all of a sudden they do, which means something in this planet has attracted their attention, I doubt my daughter alone is the sole cause."

"Then why are we wasting time?" Another familiar voice called out, this one Dr. Mogg "You should contact her and give her the proper equipment to fight them off!"

"Oh, do I happen to have a C1-US73R laser cannon in my pocket now? This isn't just a handful of these beings it's their whole Armada! The only species we know to fight off such a army is well, an Army of the Cluster! We don't need to remind ourselves the incompetency of the Skyway Patrol nowadays, let alone their lack of knowledge of such beings, this will require more than just XJ9."

"How about Armagedroid? I know it sounds crazy but-"

"That is crazy! Why would we ever make such a Robot ever again? It will only cause more harm than good!"

"Well what about I get my YK units" Dr. Mogg brought up, to which everyone in the room looked at judgingly "I'm sure they can be of some assistance." He finished sheepishly.

"Yes of course, bring about the 'hounds of war' now are we?" Nora said sarcastically. "What makes you think your copy cats of my XJ units is going to do any good, YK-1 can't even come close to competing to my XJ1 in a Calculator competition, the only help they would give is give the Kirat some target practice!"

Those words scorched Dr. Mogg more than Nora thought it would. He was angered by that insult, so much so he stormed out of the room out of everyone's shock.

"Really now Mogg, you're going to leave after I point out that sending your technical 'Son' out is gonna be nothing but suicide?" Nora shouted as he left the room.

With an angered sigh she continued "Alright, look, we can talk about solutions later, I think right now we need to look at the source of what might have brought them here, maybe then we can come up with a solution."

"Where do we start?" One of the scientists said.

"I will have to contact XJ9 to see if she can investigate certain places, though I honestly don't know of any."

"What about starting with him?" One of the scientists said, scared to even mention his name.

"Who?" Nora turned her head to the person who spoke.

"You know, him, the one who we all promised not to even really mention because it might upset you?"

"Oh, **Him"** She said scornfully "I suppose so, but with the lack of info on his whereabouts I don't think it'll help. Theres only one place I can think of that she can go to and that's the old lab we used to have."

"You mean your vacation spot?" One of the scientists said with a gesture.

"It was just such a nice spot, and for a reasonable price, why would I not pick there?"

"Because having a super-secret lab in a Mountain at a beach resort had "Super Villain/Mad Scientist" vibe written all over it?"

"I'll never stop hearing about the jokes about how crazy I seem to be am I?" Nora said disappointed by the lack of seriousness from her colleagues. "Still, we need to get the matter at hand, we need to get more information on this Armada, what they're packing and what is the source of their approach to come here. I can't think of anything that would've gotten their attention here in the first place with all this ruckus, I'm gonna get some coffee." Nora moaned as she walked out the room towards the break room.

She had been at work the moment she got there, same with the other scientists she has known throughout her life and career with, these were the same people that helped build Armagedroid to begin with, so they were in her opinion one of the most intellectually collective geniuses to come together in making ultimate weapons, some of which even had a hand in the XJ project. If anyone can figure out the phenomenon of Tremortons constant attraction of trouble, it had to be them.

For years Nora looked into figuring out why the town she lived in had such a bad case of natural and unnatural disasters, but personally came to the conclusion that it was something not worth getting into as the years came by, nothing in her data would give an explanation as to why, it just happened, she personally obviously didn't think this was some sort of curse as others in the town actually believe, but non the less accepted that something was up with the place, as such is why she made residence there.

Other scientists she knew also had interest in the field of this mystery, they themselves came to the same conclusion that it was pointless to waste time figuring out, they had other things to do in life and so worked on that, although it was because of this coincidence of interest that was how they knew each other and became friends in the first place.

She trusted each of them dearly, even ones who were incompetent in some levels, speaking of certain incompetence... The Mogg was sitting in a table alone drinking some coffee of his own, minding his own business to his own thoughts.

Nora looked at him, giving thoughts on what she should do "I think an apology is in order, we still need his help figuring out what we need to do, sitting here won't help us."

She walked to the Coffee Vending machine and selected her usual blend, after a few seconds she was the first to break the silence "So, Mogg, I just wanted to say-"

"That you're sorry?" Mogg said interrupting.

"Well yes, of course, but you needed to know that I don't think your YK units are gonna do any good to us, you should know that too, you built them for crying out loud."

"And you think you know more about them then I do? That I didn't make them unique in some way?" He sneered.

"Well, I figure I might know more since you copied many of their traits from my creations, like firstly all you did for the name was use the letters after X and J to get Y and K. Not really clever is it?"

"That's not my point, I mean in what they are capable off, heck neither you or anyone else has ever even seen the rest of my YK units! The only one you know about it YK9, he's the only one I allowed into the outside world."

"And look what happened then! He acted mostly like a dog, easily exploited too! I seriously can't imagine how it must be like for your earlier prototypes!"

"I get it, I'm not as good as you, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No, what I want is for you to understand that your so called "creations" are not up to combat like mine were meant to be, they were built to protect and save the world from all kinds of dangers that we know, but not even XJ9 has as much as a chance against the Kirat."

"Then what about the rest?"

"You mean XJ1 through 8? No, I don't believe so" Nora said, not wanting to continue their conversation.

"You still don't like bringing them up do ya?"

"Why should I? They were just not adeciduate for the job, they failed in their own ways and I feared that if I let them stay active they will just cause havoc over jealousy over each other."

"So, is that all you view your XJ's? As just robots with designed purpose?"

Nora took thought to that line, to her it was truer then she would ever let out to be, "That was the original intent yes."

"So for XJ9 she's just a ploy until you think she has failed her duty eh?"

"No, never. She has proven herself for the past 7 and a half years that nothing has surpassed her ability, I consider her to be more the just my creation but as the daughter I always wanted."

"Isn't that the exact same thing you said about XJ6, with the exception it was with 4 years of experience?"

Nora remembered such conversation she had with Mogg all those years ago, she was proud with how far her XJ line up had went, believing XJ6 to be the one she was looking for, but of course time ran its course and the inevitable came through. "Yes, I know I made the same presumptions in the past but, Jenny is different, she has actually matured over the years, not just because of her predecessor's experience but as a individual."

"Didn't all your XJ's grow in some sense maturity as the years passed by?"

"Yes, but Jenny having 7 years of being active, it helped tremendously"

"Then couldn't the same have been done with XJ6, or every other XJ?"

"Maybe, but they had their last straws spent, I had limits put in place to make sure the project wasn't a failure."

"And they failed in every detail you could've came up with?"

"No" Nora said begrudgingly "Not in every detail."

"I see what you mean Nora, but non the less even in those close and personal feelings you had for them you still didn't care enough to keep them active."

"Well my XJ's at least got some things right, yours couldn't even keep control over a fire hydrant."

"Oh yes Nora, but I'm not the only one with the presumably the same shame for my "failed" creations, at least most of mine followed through with my intention."

"Oh yeah, what was that?"

"To make them my own kids. I never installed any form of weaponry to my YK units, I didn't believe that would be the best intention for such a clever A.I, they could be more then that too me. The only weapon they need would be their mind and body, like us. I view each of them as kids and so I don't give them destructive means."

"Your point?" Nora said, get tired of hearing his excuses.

"You built each and every one of the XJ's the role to become Global defenders, even if some had some odd choice of design and personality they non the less didn't follow exactly through with the purpose you intended to have, did they? No, you gave them the best equipment you can come up with from the time and somehow, they couldn't live up to that. I may have made 9 useless robots that didn't do as much impressive feats as yours's did, but at least I didn't fail at it 8 times like you did."

"Quit with that smug talk, The XJ's were more meant to be experimental on the basis of what they can do with what they got then to be final products on their own, would you really think I was stupid enough to think XJ1 would do any good?"

"Well no, but you never reported or pointed out why you wasted resources and time on it yourself."

Nora at that point felt more reluctant to go on explaining her thoughts any more, she felt it was just moot.

"Nothing eh?" Mogg asked

"No, I just don't think my excuse is something you would understand."

Mogg took a sip from his coffee and stood up, looked deeply into Nora's eyes with a serious gaze on his look "Look, I forgive you for what you said about my YK unit's, but in the very least give me a chance to make them useful for once."

"It's entirely up to you Mogg, I don't care what you do with your creations, I only meant to give you a warning that you might end up destroying them, if you even care for them that is."

"I do care Wakeman, unlike you I at least keep them active throughout the household and not leave them locked out."

"Yeah well, they get out once and a while."

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you let them out with your own permission?"

Nora was about to answer but realized that the answer itself would make Mogg's point correct, "Well, I guess, never. They would usually get out because of some incident or because of some danger we had, so at the end of the day I would want them deactivated."

"I also need to ask why you never activated them when we were in the most serious of dangers, like when the Cluster Army came in full force and invaded Tremoroton and XJ9 was nowhere to be seen, you didn't activate the XJ's to help resolve the solution, you didn't even try to give them a chance! They could've ended the problem then and there, XJ8 by herself could've done the job."

"I can ask the same thing with you, you want to give them a chance but when the moment arrived you didn't, so what's-"

"Don't change the subject, there was every reason to use them at that turn but you never even had thought process to do that, instead you wanted to just teleport to Vexus's ship, really!? Did the thought even occur to you to maybe blow it up with missiles?"

"Well not exactly, the thought came to me but it was from another person who saw them and thought to use them." Nora admitted

"Oh that's rich, someone even thought the idea to use them and you shut it down because you had a "better idea" right?"

"Forget it, what's done is done and the world was still saved without them."

"But why though? Have you ever even asked yourself why you ignore such things then? Is there some sort of shame?"

"Well" Nora said cautiously "I don't know even if I can even answer to that. You see-"

Before she could finish one of the Scientists rushed into the break room getting the attention of Mogg and Nora.

"Nora! Its XJ9, shes calling saying its an emergency!"

"What is it exactly then?" Nora said worryingly

"I don't know exactly, you need to come hear it."

 _ **12 Hours Ago**_

 _ **Back at Wakeman Residence**_

The XJ's finally made it home, despite having little power left from the flight there and mission they've ensued. They had dropped off the survivors in the closest police station and told them they would return soon as possible to sort the situation out. When they arrived home It was night time, most of the town were sleeping preciously, not seeing or hearing any commotion happening next to their homes.

The XJ's rushed through the door as XJ8 carried XJ5 as carefully as she could, hoping it's not too late to save her.

The shot she took was much worse than they thought, while XJ4 was able to get a closer look, she realized the shot nearly gotten to her core, meaning it hit one of her 2 capacitors and ruptured it. She wasn't going to last long, its even a surprise that she survived this long!

"Ok, ok this isn't a problem, we're here now, all we need to do is get her to a lab an into a life support charging station." XJ4 said, trying to stay calm.

They went down to their Mothers lab where they found XJ9's emergency charging station and used that as a life support for XJ5.

She was unconscious as far as the time she was shot, shutdown so nothing sporadic would occur. The XJ's were pacing their thoughts on what each of them could do, they certainly didn't know much experience with repairing robots, they usually relied on their Mother or their automatic repair systems to do the job, here the damage was too extreme and they didn't know whether or not to call their Mother about this.

"We need to call Mom stat! We have no other options for her, she might get worse if we try to do something" XJ4 warned.

"No!" Jenny denounced "If we tell her this, she might try to permanently leave you all to be shut down for good, or worse, turn you into scrap! I can't lose all of you now!"

"Then what can we do?" XJ6 asked, looking at XJ5's condition "I can't stand to seeing her like this, she's getting worse as we stand here, her capacitors are ruptured meaning even while shut off any power preserving her different parts will start taking electrical damage, her memory or even her personality cores are at risk!"

"The only one of us with the best expertise on Robotics, would be XJ4" XJ7 said "She's the closest to a doctor to us here."

"I'm technically only more like a nurse!" XJ4 protested "The only experience I would technically have with this kind of stuff was when I helped Mother in the lab giving her equipment and at times taking care of them, I can't just play doctor here!"

"Well out of all of us" XJ8 came in "We would cause the greatest risk of damage to her, you with the experience with Mother, your four arms, extreme precision for orderly cleanliness and tender nature, is the best shot we got."

"B-But, I don't" XJ4 said tearingly "I don't know if I can! What if I mess up and do something worse?"

"Don't worry, we are all here for you." Jenny said comforting XJ4

"Yeah, it's either she gets worse as we do nothing now, or in the very least we tried to do something!" XJ6 added.

"Ok," XJ4 said calmed down "I'll do it"

 _ **5 mins later**_

They set up the best they can an operating table, they got the best tools and equipment they can get from the lab, and also the schematics to XJ5. XJ7 was there with XJ4 to be her assistant in it.

The rest of the XJ's waited in different rooms, not wanting to interrupt what was happening in there. Many were worried that in XJ5's status, but they had ways of keeping their hope up. XJ8 with XJ1-3 walked out of the lab to walk around, keep their mind off things, while Jenny and XJ6 would chat sitting in the living room.

"I'm sure XJ5 is gonna get out of it fine, she has been in worse right?" Jenny asked with optimism.

"Well, there was this one time while really high up her engine fuel ran out and dropped like as high as the Seattle Space Needle. It broken nearly every component in her system she said, but I think she was exaggerating on that." XJ6 answered.

"Wow really? Even if she didn't break apart like you said, falling from that distance is impressive for her stature." Jenny said in surprise.

"Yeah, and it was all done because of a bet she made with some kid, I don't know the details why she did it but it was like one of her first moments with interreacting with someone I guess and she got excited and wanted to impress them." XJ6 said, while now looking at a mirror, contemplating on something.

Jenny noticed XJ6 had her thoughts on something, so she shook her shoulder saying "Hey, is everything ok?"

XJ6 laid there quiet, thinking about the reflection on the reflective surface, taking mental notes on her past as also thinking about the situation that happened back at the ship with Jenny. She obviously didn't think the tension there is all gone. She felt like she had to say something.

"Remember back at the ship, how you reacted with XJ10?" XJ6 said looking at Jenny.

"This now? Can we talk about something-"

"No." XJ6 said snapping back "We can't, what you felt like there isn't gonna go away for a while, I already know deep down you are having "that" feeling."

Jenny was confused by that line "What do you mean?"

XJ6 sighed and looked at the floor as she spoke "Listen, back at the ship I told you how I felt when I was going to be replaced by XJ7 remember? How I wanted to destroy XJ7 in retaliation for being replaced. Well, those were mainly feelings I had, I never had the chance to intact how I felt, but you did. The actions you took are not gonna go away in any way, I tried and I still feel that way, though not as much. I respect XJ7 as not only my sister but also someone who understands how I felt too when she was replaced. I just want to talk to you about it because no one ever talked to me about it, not even XJ5."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that feeling, but this isn't like with Mother who created us to defend the earth, this was some other creator who simply took **my** design and simply made a copy of me! The feelings you had with XJ7 was that of jealousy, mine was out of fear for being replaced by some faker!"

"Maybe so, but I can see how you acted was the same thing I had in my head when I learned I was being replaced, I wanted to just blast whoever the next XJ was out of spite thinking they can replace me, take my place away from being someone, I felt like I was betrayed by my own Mother, heck I practically was, she went on about loving me and all that, but when I made that one mistake I..." XJ6 went silent there, she didn't like talking about how she came to be deactivated in the first place, it was not an easy time for her, with the stress she felt at that time on top of the responsibility's without catching a break, she tried her best but not enough to keep her around. She looked like she was about to cry and Jenny could see that.

"I'm sorry," XJ6 said continuing "I just haven't thought about that moment for a long time, I kept it hidden away for so long, so I wouldn't have to go through the same experience of anguish and pain from abandonment. I know how it's like to be abandoned Jenny, to be loved and then left in the basement, I never wanted to have such a thing happen to me too like it did for all the other XJ's, so ever since then I tried to keep my head on other things, but now I can't, looking at you is like looking at me, I worry you might do something to hurt others, but mostly yourself. I worry as a sister you will feel worthless and forgotten like I have over the years, that there's no one there for you to love you, even when I did, they were my sisters, it was XJ4, 5 and all the rest, they never abandoned me, so I felt more relieved when I realized that was what family was, having someone to relate deeply with, we don't just share the same oil and designs, but also the same experiences that make us, us. I only want to remind you not to be depressed, to only be happy that we are here with you no matter what! We **love** you more than anything Jenny, you are what is keeping us from rusting in the basement for the rest of our days, so please for the love of us, don't get worked up about it like I had, I wouldn't want to see my little sister go through the same experience I went through."

Jenny fully embraced the words coming from XJ6, she felt soften by hearing such things, which made her realize why XJ6 is all emotional about it, she didn't know what words to come out of her mouth but instead came and hugged XJ6 tightly. XJ6 tightly held Jenny back as she could feel tears coming from her face, she felt the same embrace she had before with her sisters when she realized the importance of her family. This meant she accomplished making Jenny got the message, she is always there for her, so is the rest of the XJ's.

"Thank you for those words XJ6, I won't forget it." Jenny said, almost tearingly. "If there's anything wrong I'll come to you guys first ok?"

"Of course, that's what sisters are for." XJ6 said smiling.

"Listen" Jenny said wiping her face "I know I freaked out like crazy in there, I promise it won't be something that comprise anything between any of us, it's just that, I always had this fear it would happen someday, though this is not what I exactly had in mind. I thought if one day it would happen I would be calmer about it."

"Well, it still hasn't happened yet."

"Because Mother wasn't the one who built XJ10 right?"

"Exactly, you're still the latest XJ in this family, XJ10 can be related to the Cluster for all I care."

"Speaking of related." Jenny wondered out loud "That Rekonolav, claiming to be our "Father", what do you think of that?"

"Nothing, I don't feel anything for it, I never met that guy in my life and happy that's how it is, he executed his own fellow friends, because he wanted to keep a secret, or whatever freaking reason, I don't see how any of us can be related to him." XJ6 said with a harsh tongue

"He claimed he wanted to build us to be a family, not as global defenders, not as weapons but as some sort of fulfillment to his need of a family, he even offered us all to be together with him."

"Well that sounds like Cow manure, in what way can he be an influential father to us? He never tried to reveal to himself to any of us before, he executed his own people and made his "Daughter" into some sort of weapon, a rather dangerously powerful one at that, he's in all cases a hypocrite and can't see myself ever wanting to associate with him!" XJ6 spat.

"But what relation did he have with Mother? He knew her from a long time, even mentioning how he was in a "special" relationship with her, meaning did they...?"

They both shivered the idea of their own Mother in such a relationship, it's weird enough to think of Nora with someone, but with that mad man made them want to forget about it.

"Well, whatever they had going, Mother should've told us about him, at least warn us about him. Why didn't she ever tell us about him? We have every right to know such information!" XJ6 claimed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call her soon and ask her about it. I need to give her the report that something "happened" and let her know that the whole dooms day thing is probably related to this thing with the Kirat, whatever those things are."

"Do you think you need to mention us with that report?"

"Gosh, I just realized that, I should but, she's gonna be upset about that whole situation. She would think maybe **you** guys are also part of the whole possible dooms day thing! I know it sounds crazy but, she took it very seriously the whole thing." Jenny exclaimed nervously

"Well, she probably doesn't need to know, she's not always the brightest in understanding how to use us in resources. She would probably dismantle us for "safety" reasons instead of maybe helping keeping everyone safe, it would probably mean the end of all of us."

"That is right, I still don't understand why she didn't use you during the Cluster invasion while I was gone in Cluster Prime, you guys could've stopped them from invading if she just gave you a chance, I wonder if the thought even came to her." Jenny questioned.

"She probably came with a more complex and pointless plan that would've ended worse if not for convivence of events or sorts, none of us were there to know exactly what happened, but if we were active, then maybe also we wouldn't have had that issue with those government officials butting in every robot's lives' because of suspicion of us all having an uprising."

"Yeah! They would see that the robots of earth feel responsible to protect earth, no matter what! Sure, there are some robots not really having the same respect for earth, but the same is with humans, there a lot of people not willing to help others."

"It just the cost of free will Jenny," XJ6 explained "I know well enough that I want to do good in the world because it's what I feel is the right thing to do, even though I know I've done some things I feel weren't the right things, I at least try to be as human as I can be, despite my semblance" She finished looking at her tri legs.

"It's worse for me I think "Jenny said putting her hand on XJ6's shoulder "I have trouble fitting in my school even for all the years I've been there, the only people who treat me like im normal is a few numbers of friends, even some of the students who don't make fun of me but instead admire me, treat me differently, I understand why, it still just gets in my nerves."

"At least you get to socialize often, I don't even think I will ever even have a first kiss in my life." XJ6 said with a giggle.

"Well, remember before we left? There were those 3 neighbors who wanted to hang out with us! Maybe tomorrow we will see them and have fun with them, maybe even get your first kiss." Jenny said making XJ6 blush

"Well, I don't think any of those guys are my type."

"What? You didn't even get to know them yet, what they don't look cute enough?"

"They do its just, well." XJ6 tried to explain but fell short of confidence to tell.

Jenny was piecing together a clue, she knew she had someone else in mind "Ohh! You already have a crush on someone?"

"What?! No!" XJ6 said madly blushing now

"Oh come on, your monitor is lighting up like a Christmas tree!" Jenny said laughing. "C'mon you can tell me, I won't tell."

"Yeah, I think not, I prefer to keep my lips sealed."

"Well fine, I'll find a way of making you talk."

"Yeah like how?"

Jenny grinned as she said "Well, we are all still up, maybe when XJ5 gets better, we can have little fun."

"Wait you mean-"

They both said in the same time "Slumber party!"

"Ohh that would be pretty fun, hopefully it would take our mind off of things just for tonight." XJ6 said in glee.

"Yeah, I got a lineup of games we can play, just wait and see."

"We should see how XJ8 is doing, see how she thinks about it."

"Alright, let's go see her."

They both stood up from the couch and went to go find XJ8, who was not at a odd place to take her mind off things,

 _ **Jenny's Room**_

XJ8 was sitting on top of Jenny's bed, having her thoughts to herself as usual.

She felt the familiar presence that this room once brought to her, how this was in fact once her own room.

She remembered times looking at the window to the outside world, wondering what better way to spend time was to save the world from crime, but for her there was never even enough crime to solve.

She had the mentality of a super-efficient combat droid rather than a teenage girl, one could assume she had no sense of personality whatsoever. She was a monotone as the way she looked, bulky and dark shaded.

She never cared too much about the social world, for their beauty, their culture, even their love. She saw them all as features that were unnecessary for a robot to carry in the first place. Yet she felt missing now.

She felt like for the years of being left in the basement, she had missed the world as a whole. She found the most "fun" in beating criminals and saving lives but when she would sit back on that bed of hers, she would think and figure out why she did it in the first place.

The main reason was obvious and simple, "because Mother told me too".

That was it, it never went anywhere more than a simple command of loyalty to her creator.

So when she wanted to think about it, she couldn't really find much else reason in there. For peace and order is just a phase, eventually it will become aggressive and chaotic as is human nature. Not because people deserve a chance, they spend that chance just to cause misery for their own pleasure, so more people means more misery. Surely not because she loved anyone or anyone really loved her, she never had a friend or even knew much of her sisters, the closest to family she had was her creator, but didn't see it as Mother to Daughter relationship.

No, she had no moral or personal reason to do any of what she did, she had the existentialist world view that all that is good will eventually perish, so what point is there in preserving it longer? Soon the planet will be gone, all life on it will be evaporated before that even happens by a few billion years, the cluster army was an empire calling for a collapse of power, and whatever forces out there are still gonna end up the same one way or another.

She had this thought every time she completes a mission, "why am I even doing this, why bother?" She would ask. This bothered her a lot, which is why she wished there was more crime in the world, she even wished the world was on fire right now, just so she can save the day and keep her mind off of this question. She wished she was more ignorant, or at least more focused on other things instead, asking this question only made her question her sense of purpose.

Just looking at the floor of the room brought back those nights of thinking the same question, with the same answer "Because told me too".

She wondered if she even loved her mother, she did, but out of being grateful for being created, Nora never much tried to act to mother to XJ8, mainly because Nora didn't want to focus on giving her a personality. The only real insight she had for Nora was loyalty.

Up to this point she never figured any other reason to keep fighting, other than to keep up the status quo. Yet what boggled her more was when she was to be decommissioned. She had done little to no errors on her part yet was not efficient on continuing her duty.

She remembered well the day Nora came in through to her room and informed her in the most nonchalant way of telling her the news, like she thought it didn't matter to XJ8 in the slightest.

She felt compelled to ask why, but never did, she was to stricken by her dogma of following orders she just let it happen without question. She didn't protest or try to see what mistake she made, she just let it happen.

This hasn't stricken her to ask why until now, when she has heard about Rekonolav from her sisters. Now she had a more complex career as she would've thought, her loyalty lied with Nora because she was her creator, but now hearing about there being a co-creator to her designs, who is she real loyal too?

She had no sympathy for Rekonolav, nor Nora, even if she built her with her two hands, her purpose lies with her creator's intentions, whatever it may be.

But there being two, with different mind sets, goals and ideals it makes it hard who to follow. Who should I follow, Nora or Rekonolav? With Rekonolav, he promised to have us all as some big "family", though maybe a broken one with one almost killing her and her sisters. Or Nora, the one who made her and her sisters with her own hands.

She was calculating all the variables that would bring more benefit for her outcome, until

"Hey big sis, whatcha doin?" XJ6 said sailing in with Jenny

XJ8 looked up to both her sisters and greeted with the usual tone "Hello fellow sister units, I was just checking out the room that I once took space in."

"You too? Yeah I had a lot of memories of how I set this room up as well!" XJ6 said looking around.

"Wait, you two used to use this room?" Jenny questioned

"Well, duh, it's not like I lived in the basement since my activation, I guess our sisters used this room as their quarters as well, I remember vividly the stuff I collected and put in this closet alone." XJ6 said as she approached the closet she was talking about. "I found magazines, posters, some tools and just plain souvenirs on my missions I had. Hey look! You got some new magazines too! Aw man I used to love reading 'Teen Aphrodite Clothing', they had the most interesting features of clothing I could find, I just wished I could 'a gotten some." She said while reading inside the magazines.

"There's plenty more, I also have 'Teen Yak' 'Hunger for more' 'Latest trends' and my favorite, 'N-Sync Magazine'." Jenny said joining her sister in looking through Jenny's stash of goodies.

"No way! I always had trouble finding those, I needed to order in with a stupid subscription and Mother wouldn't allow me. Hmph, lucky for you, you probably got someone to hand these to you, Mother would forbid you from even thinking of ordering them." XJ6 said reading onto the N-Sync Magazine.

"What about you XJ8, did you have any collectables?" Jenny asked looking at XJ8

XJ8 who just stood puzzled at her sisters manifested interest in what was to her "junk" both kept her silenced and wondering what interest they would have in reading useless literature. Why are they interested in the next line clothing? In gossip from afar? In typical fashion she responded with a dull look and said "I don't see much use in collecting such items, I had other things in mind then collecting junk."

They both gasped at that word "Junk", to them these were precious items, especially to Jenny who collected them herself. Jenny looked back at her collection and pulled something that might have interested XJ8, an old dusty beyond recognition deluxe looking tool box.

"This" Jenny said as she opened the box "Is my collection of wonderful Tools. Many of these sets are really old, while others are new but really useful! Here we have an old socket wrench from 1924, and a pair of pliers made in 2003 and lastly the last thing I found was a functional welding rod from 2020 that was out of the box, never opened, not even yet! I found many of these whenever I would travel to the junkyard, or on my way home from a mission, but those days are over, I only collected this stuff for my first year of activation."

"You mean you just collected junk for fun?" XJ8 asked

"Well, yeah, it was pretty fun too. It had no use but had sentimental value, I'm sure XJ6 did something like it." Jenny said handing the box to XJ8

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't collect them for sentimental reasons." XJ6 said to answer Jenny

"Oh? What did you collect." Jenny asked

"Well... Don't laugh but, it was make up." XJ6 said sheepishly

"Makeup? What were you gonna do with make up?" Jenny asked smiling.

"You can guess why! I wanted to know how it was to try makeup on, I don't know it felt like a normal thing to do." XJ6 said now upset for bringing it up.

"Well it would seem odd considering we are automatons, having make up on wouldn't make us look good." XJ8 said

"It didn't matter to me though, I would find this stuff at stores that were being nearly destroyed and just simply brought some back home, to you know, try it."

"But XJ6, you don't really have a "face" per say, you just have a monitor for a head." XJ8 brought up.

XJ6 just let out a sigh "I know that XJ8, you don't think that's why I wanted to try on make up? I wanted to see if I could look remotely more pretty even for having a screen for a face. I was more experimental in those days anyway, Im past that phase, I don't think any makeup would look good on me." She said putting her head down.

"Don't say that XJ6" Jenny said trying to cheer her up "You know, I tried human makeup once too you know?"

"Really? Well gee, are you gonna say it looked bad on you just so you can make me feel better?" XJ6 said judgingly

"Well, kinda, I thought it looked pretty nice on me, but then I realized it wasn't really my thing, human accessories that is, but you know what can work for robots like us?"

"Paint jobs?" XJ6 guessed

"Yep! This would also be a good time to tell XJ8 this."

"Oh yeah! Hey sis, we're planning that when XJ5 gets better, we all can have a slumber party! Jenny says she's got some games in store but having a girl robot makeover for all of us can be really fun too!" XJ6 said excited.

"You mean like last time when we were all activated by Jenny the first time?" XJ8 asked.

"Kind of," Jenny answered "But this time instead of doing little activity and then going to bed, we are gonna do it like every other normal girl does in these things."

"Normal?" XJ8 said skeptically

"Well yeah, though were robots we're still in our own way teenage girls, so c'mon, this will be our first party for the few days were not being deactivated." XJ6 said bumping XJ8

"I suppose there's no harm in it." XJ8 said giving a smile.

"Great!" Jenny said excited "Im going to get some things ready then, you wanna come and help girls?"

"Sure, let's go." XJ6 said joining Jenny

"In a minute sister, I need to think things through first." XJ8 said looking at her sisters.

"Sure, but is everything fine then?" Jenny said concerned

"It's nothing, just need to finish some thoughts I was having." XJ8 said responding.

"Alright, we'll be downstairs in the living room setting some things up, c'mon XJ6." Jenny said as both XJ6 and Jenny left the room.

XJ8 looked at the old tool box Jenny had left with XJ8, looking at more of the certain "artifacts" that were placed there. Some got her interest. The welding tool that was left unopened made her wonder if it still worked after all the years of non-use.

She felt tempted to check herself, but stopped herself from trying, a thought process came to mind saying "This would decrease the natural value such an item had, to be unopened and to stay dust free as it was when created."

This made her think "Is this what they meant when they said such junk can have "sentimental" value? Why do I care for such a thing?"

This bewildered her, but also made her happy inside, for once more she felt somewhat "human" in her, thinking of such metaphysical values in a physical way, to appreciate something as illogical as keeping an item in storage to never be used, it felt somewhat compelling to keep it that way, like a nun keeping her chastity.

She put back the tool set in the closet where it once was, clearly indicated from the empty space surrounded by dust, fitting in the box in the rectangle shaped space that lacked dust.

She then looked over the magazines that Jenny and XJ6 were showering about, it didn't click to her yet the reason to be passionate about such wonderful clothing or styles that were there. XJ8 looked at the N-Sync Magazine, saw the cover that said it has an exclusive detail about the N-Sync boys lives they had.

"Why would I care that the N-Sync boys had 1200 girl friends? It seems so, so... interesting." XJ8 said, with something clicking in her.

"Interesting how these humans saw sensations that these people lived such popular lives, no wonder then, they wished to have lives like they did, so they admire them for it. I mean having 1200 mates is an odd amount to achieve, so it's something I wonder is even possible to begin with."

She looked back at the door Jenny and XJ6 left from, and back at the magazine.

She opened her chest compartment and put the magazine in it "I need to do more research on this, I'm sure researching more on this will help me with this "Normal" feeling my sisters so want to achieve.

With that she left the room and went downstairs to join her sisters.

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

* * *

Hey guys quick update, sorry for the incredibly long chapter, over 8000 words! Anyway, this update chapter is kinda half of the other one Im working one, its that this one is soo long I wanted to upload what I got so far where I felt was the closest of a proper end


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: How long? Too long.**_

 _ **Rekonolav's Hawaiian base**_

Just as XJ10 entered into the facility, Rekonolav was nowhere to be seen. She thought maybe he was either in his lab, or a sleep.

She made her way from the hanger room to the main lab where her father was, working on his computer.

He turned his chair around and faced XJ10 as he said in Russian "Well its good you got here now, we have some things to discuss."

XJ10 smirked and spoke back in Russian "About how successful our operation was right? Does this mean I get too-"

"No" Rekonolav interrupted "The mission was far from a success, it was a complete waste of time!" He finished frustrated. "12 months on a sinking ship just for it to be foiled!"

"But, I thought Operation Sandstorm was a success, you upgraded all my assets and weaponry, improved the cloaking storm device and-"

"And got the attention of both the Kirat and worse Wakemans creations! Soon she'll want them to come investigate on me, if she still thinks I'm alive, and soon she'll send XJ9 back maybe more improved. Maybe worse her other XJ's as well if she was smart enough."

"But I don't understand, I completely wiped the floor with those junk models, not even XJ8 stood a chance against me, one shot and she was out!"

"Remember what I taught you, never, NEVER underestimate your opponent's, especially those of wakemans creations, she may be blind but sure has a sight for destructive weapons. It's not only that we got caught, it's also that we weren't able to give you all the upgrades that we had planned."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, to start would be your ability to disguise yourself as a normal human girl." He said while typing on his computer "Im just giving it the finishing touches and will upload the data into your Core."

"Wait, you mean this whole time I could've morphed into a human at any time?" XJ10 asked

"Well yes and no, I've been having problems dealing with the code that can help with the nanites in your body to form into softer tissue and human body parts. It's not as easy as it sounds, if I mess up, it could mean the end to you, and a painful one at that."

"How painful?"

"hmm, for a Robot like you to imagine, think of it like you are dipped in molten metal but still conscience, then having that molten metal form your body again only to look like playdough, only to be hit by 10 big guys with sledgehammers your body, to then have molten lave dropped down onto your body, once more melting you into a puddle to then cool off and for the past 2 hours have people step on you, is that painful enough?"

XJ10 imitated a gulp and said "Yipes, ok Im glad you weren't experimental with that then."

"Glad you understand. Aaannnd, Done!" He said as a ding came from a machine next to him. From there he pulled out a tiny SD chip and presented it to XJ10 "Well, here it is, the latest update to your body, it not only comes with the disguise but also improves on speed, auditory reception, strength, and blah blah blah you know the drill."

XJ10 pick up the chip and swallowed it like a pill from her mouth and said "Any reason why this update couldn't have been finished in the ship?"

"Sad to say but it's because the Morons of my team wanted to improve your weapons systems far more than your personal and mental capability's, they saw you more important as a weapon against the Kirat then my daughter, I reluctantly agreed since I didn't want to waste time bickering and yet foolishly some of my colleagues activated your storm cloaking device, setting off a goddamn signal for the Kirat to come by and attempt to eliminate us."

"I see, I guess they couldn't blow the ship up because they didn't want to get too much attention from anyone outside, right?"

"Yeah, but somehow Wakemans creations got a distress signal, I still don't understand how. Someone in my crew must have secretly brought aboard a powerful S.O.S device, or maybe Wakeman is getting better with detecting trouble even past my superior technology."

"Doesn't matter does it?"

"It still does sweetie, soon enough Wakeman is going to send someone to this base and investigate, which leaves us less then 2 days at best to clean house and find a new place. So, I recommend you go to your room and rest and let the Chip properly install into your system. Make sure you pack only what you feel are the most important to bring, everything else must burn."

"What! Seriously? That's not fair, how about I just fight off whoever Wakeman sends over, I'm sure I can't send them to oblivion before they even set foot on this mountain." XJ10 said protesting.

"I know you have a lot of personal stuff you loved collecting in your room for the years, I'm sorry it had to be this way, but we must lay low for a while, I have a plan that might win over the XJ's yet."

"Yeah, what plan is that exactly? I don't think I like the idea of having sisters is a good idea, now I only see them as nothing but a nuisance, especially that 'Jenny' character" XJ10 said almost disgusted by saying the name Jenny.

"Now now, just because first impressions weren't as we planned, doesn't mean we can't turn this around, this is where your disguise will come into play. I want you to pack up some of your things and go make friends with them in Tremorton."

" **WHAT!?"** XJ10 yelled shocked. "Is that what that upgrade's about then, just some ploy?"

"Well it isn't just for fun dear, we have a vision remember, besides isn't this what you wanted, to go out in public and socialize like a normal teenage girl? Now's the perfect opportunity to do so, while **also** completing our goals, I want to make this family a whole."

"Well that's great, a minute before you called me off from the ship you asked me to kill them, what changed your mind?"

"I thought just like you there was no chance to regain their trust, but later I thought more and saw a opportunity to beat the Kirat with a bigger force. You may think you have the upper hand against them, what with the element of surprise, but when they do find out about you, they will surely find a way to destroy you, that I cannot allow. So as much as you may not like it, they may be out only hope in saving this world."

"No!" XJ10 said "I refuse, you saw how they reacted to me, I didn't even say a single word there like you said, but somehow they found a way to hate me."

"That's only because they were not expecting an abrupt introduction to yourself, I had a better scenario in mind but things went to plan B and so that means we must partake in Operation Decoy."

XJ10 let out a angered sigh, but through reluctance said "Fine, I'll make "friends" out of them, but don't think after we beat the Kirat I want to be their sisters, after that I want what you said we'll do when the Kirat are beat."

"Yes" Rekonolav said, with a few seconds of silenced followed "I remember my promise to you years ago, that's what I want to, that's also why I want the XJ's to be together on this, it's not just you in the picture remember that."

"Even Nora has to be a part of it?"

"You may think I don't like her but, deep down I still think I hold some feeling for her, there's a great history of us together, it's just heartbreaking she never even mentioned me to the other XJ's. I don't understand why, maybe when I see her again we can talk."

"Maybe," XJ10 said, observing on her monitor her system was getting ready for update. "The update chip is almost ready, I need to rest, I'll see you in the morning then."

"Good night, XJ10."

"Good night Papa" She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to her room.

In her room was wall to wall of different posters, accessories and things typically put in a teenage girl's room, like Jenny's, but somewhat more mature, she even had the Russian flag on her wall, posting on her National pride that her father is from.

She gave a long moan of annoyance looking at the room. "Finally, back home after 12 months and the first thing I have to do is pack up the things I got to throw away. Isn't life just fair." She said disappointed.

She started packing things she held great personal value of, some pictures she took when she was younger playing around the island, with and without her father. She looked at them very dearly at the nostalgia she had at such times, it felt like she was care free back then, not needing to do much duty or chores, just normal girl things were in her mind.

She looked smaller too, almost like a 12-year-old, that's probably because she was built not long after XJ9 was built, Rekonolav somehow saw the designs XJ9 was built with and implemented his own work into it, making XJ10, but this one approximately like a 12-year-old first and letting her mature with both experience and upgrades over the years.

She could see how the years passed quite clearly from the mark of her upgrades on different key pictures, so she decided to take those ones that shown a huge jump of upgrades.

She then went over to some of the toys she once played with as well, in a box full of dolls and Knick knacks, it was hard for her to pick which she wanted to take with her, that was until she got to the bottom and found " **Mr. Snickers**!" She said out loud with glee, to then immediately cover her mouth in embarrassment of such a reaction.

"Whoops" She thought "Can't believe I just said that out loud."

She held the old and beaten teddy bear in her arms, remembering the times she used it when felt scared, yes, a robot feeling scared sounds odd but for one that had the mind of a little girl you'd be surprised. She can see the scars, burns and marks of her ventures on the islands on the teddy bear, like one time she went inside a volcano and almost dropped it down into the lava, another where she accidently dropped it while flying and it fell in a pit of thorns and another time when was used as a chew toy by a pack of dogs.

To her this was the only companion she had throughout her life, experiencing the struggles and joy she went through. So of course, she is going to keep it with her.

She then looked at the posters in her walls, there were many to choose from. These were posters she had interests in, like of mechanics, Hawaiian culture, and some things she drew herself.

What shined the most to her was the Russian flag, it established to her the source of her sense of Justice her father taught her, the powerhouse of history that has rarely been defeated and the great pride of her background where a great mind was born an educated.

Though she rarely even set foot in Russia in her life, she thought as though Russia was the home of the brave and powerful, a Valhalla of warriors that history has painted it to be.

She unpinned the flag and folded it into the rest of her collections she was bringing.

She felt as though nothing else was available to take, she also had collectable of sea shells and of other certain parts but of course knew she couldn't bring it.

"I guess that's all I can bring. I'll just rest and let my system update."

XJ10 went to her bed and closed her eyes, her mind was filling with thoughts on how she was going to proceed with dealing with Wakemans creations, how she was gonna try to "befriend" them.

"I'm only doing this to stop the Kirat, nothing else. After that I'm sure Papa will understand that I don't wish to associate too much with the rest of my "family". For now, just focus on getting ready for tomorrow."

She let her mind at ease as she finally fell asleep, peacefully dreaming about being in the island relaxing in some resort spot, with other people around not paying too much attention to her, she could see herself as looking like a normal human girl, beautiful and calm as the ocean she's observing.

"Yes" She thought "I can't wait to see my human form."

 _ **Wakemans Residence**_

 _ **Basements Operation Room**_

"Hand me the 12-inch XJ wrench." XJ4 said with her hand out, to which XJ7 handed her the tool.

XJ4 was working on opening the chassis of XJ5, XJ7 was deeply worried, not for XJ5 but for XJ4. She could see in her eyes the buildup of pressure that surrounded her, he had 20 weight sets of guilt and anxiety weighing on her. She wished she could lift that weight off her somehow but all she could do is help spot her whenever way she can.

"Pliers" XJ4 said with her hand out again.

"Is it really looking bad?" XJ7 asked worryingly

XJ4 didn't know what to say, she looked at XJ5's innards and seen the condition they were left at. Scorched and melted is all she could think of describing, but she instead said "At least her primary cores aren't that bad, her left capacitor is completely melted off and all the components inside it has melted some of her other parts inside, luckily they didn't ignite her fuel tanks."

"So, in short, we can help her recover right?" XJ7 once again asked

"I don't know sis, her body is almost completely irreparable, even by Mother's standards, usually I think she would just take XJ5's cores and put them in a new body for her."

"We don't have another body for XJ5 though do we?"

"I don't know, can you hand me the XJ screw driver and the blueprints to XJ5, I'm gonna remove her cores for further safety." XJ4 said, reluctant to pick apart her own sister's guts to salvage her life."

"Alright, I'll be back." XJ7 said as she handed her the tool and went off to get the blueprints.

XJ4 started unscrewing the bolts holding her cores, and carefully removed them from place into the table. She quivered at the thought of dropping them by accident, the idea would be like dropping someone brain during a brain surgery, for XJ's her cores were not made to be combat effective but defensive, so she might be fine if dropped but it didn't matter to XJ4 on that.

"Here are the blueprints" XJ7 said hurrying in.

"Thank you, but I think I see a major problem."

XJ7 eyes shot open "Oh no, is she not gonna make it?"

"Her cores are perfectly intact, so she's not "Dead" as we would say it, but her body is nothing but scrap at this point, the leakage of the capacitors has burned and corroded her main functions board and her chassis is beyond repair." XJ4 explained sadly "But, there is one thing we can do."

"Wh- What?" XJ7 asked hoping for good news

"We give her a new body."

"What!" XJ7 said jumping.

"It sounds hard I know but, we have nowhere else to put these cores at, we don't have much time either, if we don't put the cores in a power source in a few hours, this could mean her data will be wiped out." XJ4 said huffing in stress.

XJ7 could see more and more pressure on her sister building up. She obviously didn't know where to get a new body for XJ5, she took a look at the blueprints herself tried analyzing the data to think of a solution.

"There's no use" XJ4 said with her head down "We can repair that body and I don't think there's any body that we can replace it with-"

"Wait! I got it!" XJ7 exclaimed as she rolled off to the back of the lab trying to find something.

"What, what is it XJ7?" XJ4 questioned

"XJ5's older model!" XJ7 said as she pulled out a beat up 5'5 body with 2 arms, no legs but instead had a rocket propelled bottom, like the jets from her pig tails and a head that looked like a human but with features of a radio.

"Ewww! That old junk! Mother threw that away because it had issues, I can't imagine now it being so terribly dirty!" XJ4 said gagging at the thing, while cleaning it with the best of her ability.

"Well we don't have much choice, when Mother comes back I'm sure she can repair her."

"Yeah, you're right, for the safety of XJ5 we need to install these cores in now. Prep her on the table, I'll need a minute before I open another robot body again." XJ4 said as she gagged again at the thought of robot innerds.

 _ **Inside XJ5's Conscience Core**_

Dark, blindingly dark was all that surrounded the vision of XJ5, she couldn't tell exactly what was going on.

" What happened, what is this?" She said to herself in the dark "Am I dead? I don't feel dead. How would I know?" She continued saying nonchalantly. "If this is what it's like to be dead then being dead sucks." She finally whined.

She was as if oblivious to the fact that she was dead, like it was normal for her. She felt no strange feelings nor felt any matter of fear.

"I feel like I've been here before though. Maybe I'm just shut down?" She once again said "Crap maybe I am, and my sisters shut me off too! Damn they're probably having some fun without me because they think I'll just blabber on in their way of having fun."

She still floated there, without a body or anything, she wished she could see herself but then again, she never could because she was essentially a floating head, with no body.

"Well, I guess I'll do nothing here, maybe I can play something?" She said while seeing if she even switches channels, to which she could!

"Yes, I can do stuff, ok what to listen to." While switching she hit into the song 'don't worry be happy' by Bob Marley.

"I guess this is a fitting song."

She let the tune play while floating there, "Man I wished I had something to do." She said sighing.

"Maybe I can access memory's, If that's even possible."

She tried to imagine whatever memory's she had before she was shut down, and out of nowhere a flash blinded her and not she could see her sister XJ8 carrying her through a hallway of a ship.

"Hey there's XJ8! Oh, that's right I was shot, wasn't I? I guess she was carrying me back to XJ7 and probably shut me off to save my power."

The transmission of her memory then ended where it said 'termination of feed'.

"I guess that's when I was shut off."

She looked around for other videos of her past to play, she picked one time when Jenny was captured and converted by the Cluster army and her with her sisters had to fight Jenny of and save the day.

"Good day that was, glad were back together to do this, too bad I couldn't stay for much long. Stupid alien that blasted me, I bet XJ8 gave it a real beating."

She continued to go back further from her memory, she saw another time with her sisters in the basement when they were just playing some board games, this was some time after Jenny first met her sisters, their Mother agreed to keep them active on certain days but only stay in the basement.

Another time was when she had an argument with XJ6 over who Jenny thought was the better sister, to which XJ8 would intervene trying to give "statistics" on how more better she was over all. It was a funny day that was.

Then she went farther back, back before Jenny even met her sisters, back to when she was still in commission. The day when she had been decommissioned to be replaced by XJ6.

She could see from her vision Nora Wakeman working on the computer making the final touches for XJ6's programming. There XJ5 watched Wakeman from behind looking excited for the next XJ in her line up.

* * *

"But Mom, I know I can do decent combat, if you just let me prove it somehow."

"Oh, I know how you feel XJ5, but you made certain mistakes and are not as qualified as I would've hoped, we need a protector more suited for heavy duty lifting and highly intuitive combat if we are to fight against any dangerous force. You've done your part as much as you can, but you must understand that-"

"THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MESSED UP HUH?!" XJ5 said snapping back. "Look at me! Im just a floating Radio, how much combat did you think I was capable of huh!? Look at XJ6 for crying out loud, you only given her one arm, ONE ARM! How do you expect her to do much good in a fight with only one arm?"

"XJ5, you will not speak to me in such a voice do you understand?"

"No, I don't! All you did was invent me to be a blabber mouth, as a negotiator, I've done plenty of missions where I've talked my way out of trouble, I'm not much to keep around either, why can I just stay active at least a little while longer?"

"You know why XJ5, the same reason XJ4 couldn't stay active while you're active."

"I do know why, but it's still stupid I can't stay to see my new sister and how she will fail."

"That's It, I can't take your attitude anymore, come here, you are going to go to sleep mode into your room until you've learned your lesson."

"NO! No, I won't!" XJ5 shouted as she dashed her way towards the lab door to get out, that was until transmission ended. One can assume Nora had a remote to shut down XJ5 in case of such an outburst.

* * *

XJ5 felt like trembling at such a moment she had back then. "Yeesh" she said "I sure was a loud mouth then. What did she mean why I know why XJ4 can't be active the same time me or XJ6 are? I can't remember why, though back then I did."

XJ5 thought hard about that, "maybe if I look more at my memory's I can remember."

She looked more back into her memory's the further back the less clear it was. Most of the memories are when she was in a negotiation scenario with some bad guy, some other ones where she had to do some combat in some way.

Another memory came when she met a little kid, who was impressed by such a robot, this got XJ5 excited as she made a bet she could fly so high the little boy won't be able to see her, to which when she went high as ever she dropped down from lack of fuel and fell down to the ground, to have the transmission end.

"Aw man, I remember that, Mother sure was pissed about it. It was fun though with that kid, the first time I even had fun meeting a human."

She looked back more into her past, an saw when she was first activated, where she saw a younger looking Nora Wakeman then before.

* * *

"Woah! What is this place, what's going on?" XJ5 said sporadically

"Don't worry XJ5, you are safe at home with me."

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Nora Wakeman, but you can call me Mother."

"Mother, what's a Mother?"

"Darn, I knew I forgot to add some details in, well I guess I can explain it. A Mother is a co-creator of a offspring, you are that offspring, and I brought you into this world."

"If you are a "Co-creator" of me, where's the other one, what is it called, Father?"

"Hmm, It appears I forgot to define Mother but remembered Father, well, you don't really have a "Father", it's just me."

"Then by definition you are not a Mother, but rather a single parent, is that the term?"

"Yes, I suppose so, but I prefer if you called me Mother ok?"

"Sure Ma, I see no reason why not."

"Wonderful, I have things to show you that you, give you a tour of your home and what our main purpose is."

"Our?"

"Of course, we are a family after all."

"You seem to use to this kinda thing huh? Came prepped for my activation?"

"9 months of designing your blueprints and building your body as you see it."

XJ5 looked down to see she had a body, 2 arms but no legs, instead a rocket keeping her a float.

"Hey, why do I have no legs but you do?"

"So, you can fly more efficiently dear."

"I can fly!?"

"What do you think you're doing right now?" Nora said raising a single eyebrow.

"AWSOME! Can I go out flying now?"

"No, not yet, there's someone I would like you to meet." Nora said as she opened the lab door for her other daughter, XJ4 to roll in.

"(Gasp) Oh you're finally awake dear sister!" XJ4 said as she dashed towards XJ5

"Sister!?" XJ5 said confused, before she could say anything else, XJ4 got hold of her as she hugged her tightly with her 4 arms spinning around in joy.

"Oh dear sister, I have been waiting a long time for your activation, now I don't have to play with only XJ 1-3 alone."

"Wait, there's more?"

XJ4 nodded her head excited "Mom, can I please give her the tour of the house?"

"Sure XJ4, but be careful with her, she only just got activated 1 minute ago, she might be confused on some things."

"Don't worry, I have bunch of game plans for her."

XJ4 'dragged' XJ5 around the house showing where their room was, which was Jenny's room but it had multiple beds in it, one for each of the XJ's.

"Wow, is this our room?" XJ5 asked

"Mm hm" XJ4 nodded "And there's XJ 1-3 playing with their toys."

There she saw XJ1 playing with XJ3 on building blocks while XJ2 was on a mini slide sliding down.

"And this is your bed." XJ4 said as she pointed at the bed that had a number 5 on it.

"Do I have to sleep?"

"Of course, we need to recharge out battery's every once and a while, we have crime fighting to take care off!"

"Crime fighting? So, what do we have weapons?"

"Well, kinda, for you, you don't have much, Mother designed you more for communicative work and leadership skills then physical force, your just clever at talking more than using any laser gun like I have."

"You have a laser gun!?" XJ5 said in shock "you just carry it around or-"

Before XJ5 could finish XJ4 turned one of her hands into a laser pistol, small but surely deadly.

"Woah!" XJ5 exclaimed "Do I have one yet?"

"Mother hasn't fully designed you yet, I think same for me as well, though she hasn't been talking much about my upgrades in a while."

"Well I'm stoked about seeing my next upgrade, when will it be ready?"

"I don't know, could be a week from now."

"Well, is there anything else I can do?"

"Well, you can turn your hands into megaphones, but I wouldn't recommend that in here, Mother designed them to actually shatter ear drums if you use them."

"Wow jeez, pretty brutal then huh?"

"Not as brutal as installing a saw blade function with XJ3 over there, she split the living room couch in half in a tantrum just yesterday." XJ4 said looking at XJ3.

"They aren't much trouble, are they?"

"Well, they are baby's, despite being older than me."

"But Mother never upgraded them?"

"Not really."

"So, they don't fight at all?"

"No, she said they have other uses to her, like to keep me company and I guess to have as possible back up defense maybe? Maybe more personal, I don't fully know."

"Say, how long have you been active?"

"About 3 years now."

"So, I get built after 3 years of your activation, why though?"

XJ4 shrugged her arms, indicating she doesn't know. "I don't really know, maybe for you to help when there's some crime happening."

"I guess, say, do you get to meet other people?"

"only when I'm out solving crime."

"Well boy I hope something happens soon because I want to see the outside world real soon."

Almost as if someone was listening, there was a alarm go off in the house, Nora called on her radio to XJ4 and 5, which made XJ5 jump a little.

"Girls, there's a crime a foot, XJ5 it's your lucky day I guess. Go with XJ4 and help her in whatever way you can, there's a bank robbery happening in Maple avenue."

"Alright Mother, were on it. Come on XJ5, watch how your bigger sister deals with these crooks!" XJ4 said as she dashed through the door.

"Man, what is going on?" XJ5 said to herself "Whatever, let's see what XJ4 does."

* * *

So there ended the transmission, not from her being shut down or anything, but by XJ5's thought.

She felt as though she was able to stand on 2 feet, stunned by what she observed.

"Holy Jobs!" She said, "I had a smoking hot body!" Was all she could really think, though to be honest, her body wasn't really much.

"I can't believe it, this much be a glitch, I don't even remember having a body, let alone have one time where XJ1-4 were active at the same time! Mother didn't want us active together for a reason! I got to remember why though, she must be hiding something because I can't recall even now this event, this was just a recorded memory, not a passive one like the rest of mine. Maybe if I-"

Before she could finish that thought, there shined before her a bright light, like she was in a tunnel.

"Aw crap, this is what humans see when they are about to die, is this it then? Am I about to die? Can I really die in some sense? Oh, what's the point, the light is getting bigger!"

The light continuing its growth, surrounding and blinding XJ5 she couldn't tell what was happening, she felt some weird sensation that was familiar to her.

"Wait, Im being reactivated! But this is different, why does it feel-?"

 _ **Basements Operation Room**_

"Ok, almost done and" 'snap' "There! The cores fit perfectly, her body is closed up ready to activate, I hope I did it right." XJ4 said wiping oil off her apron. "I don't think I'll ever want to see Robot guts like that again. All those fluids and wires, they just, yuck." She said as she shivered from the experience she just partook in.

"At least its finally over, maybe XJ5 will like having a new body" XJ7 suggested.

"All that's left to do is to activate her, hopefully she won't freak out about having a new body."

"Has she ever used this body before?"

"Nope" XJ4 said, like it was obvious to her. "Never, I don't think I even seen her often other than on her first day of activation, but I don't remember exactly what happened though."

"So, this was just an old experimental body?"

"I guess so, maybe it was gonna be used but last month or something discarded it because it had glitches, I remember Mom testing it before XJ5 and it had issues of random movements, sporadic activity, odd expressions, like a child with too much energy really. Maybe it wouldn't have been best for XJ5 to wear."

"And now she has it on." XJ7 said with a worried face

"Ah no biggie, maybe it'll be fine now. Hey by the way, how did you know about that body anyway?"

XJ7 blushed and looked away saying "I uh, just found it, one time, didn't think much of it, not like I was looking for somebody or something."

"Uh-huh" XJ4 said with a questioning look on her face. "anyway, let's start her up, be ready for anything."

XJ4 switched on XJ5's power and watched as the body began to work its magic by adjusting to current settings and the rocket below her waist began whirring.

XJ5's eyes slowly started to open her eyes but felt blinded like a new born baby. She slowly adjusted to where she was at and started to feel a weird sensation in her body, "wait, body!?" She thought.

She jumped up from the table in shock from that revelation, to which both her sisters there also jumped from such a reaction.

"Woah there XJ5 calm down it us!" XJ4 shouted in worried manner "You've just had an accident and we just fixed you up."

"With a new body" XJ7 added

XJ5 calmed down but looked at herself in confusion "Where the hell did you guys get a new body for me?"

"XJ7 found it" XJ4 explained "Your main cores fitted perfectly in it so we had to put it there."

"Ok, but what about my old body?" XJ5 asked.

"It's nothing more but burnt scrap." XJ7 pointed out as she held XJ5's old chassis.

XJ5 had a dazed look in her eyes, it was odd for her to be in that body, she felt it familiarities to it as if she wore it before.

"I- I remembered some things, when I was unconscious, I looked at some old memory's I had in my cores and, and- crap I can't recollect anything." XJ5 said trying to piece together her mind.

"What do you mean?" XJ4 asked

"I don't know, there was something I found and now I can't remember it, I don't know if it was big or not, just something. Maybe it was something I did before."

"Who cares really" XJ4 said smiling, "You're not dead and that's all that matters!" She said as she hugged XJ5

"Indeed, XJ4's right, thank goodness your still with us." XJ7 added as she joined in hugging.

XJ5 felt crushed from both her sister's arms, but non the less enjoyed the reunion and embraced them back.

"I'm glad I'm not dead either, it was weird being unconscious. But about this new body, do any of you know what it can do?"

"Well for starters you now have 2 arms and somewhat normal looking figure." XJ7 pointed out. "You can still fly too so that's good."

"Indeed, but we must remain vigilant for any freak-outs or spaz's XJ5 might experience, Mother didn't use that body for a reason."

Something about Mother and her body was helping piece together what she was trying to remember from her time being unconscious, but still couldn't figure it out. "What kind of issues?" XJ5 asked

"Well, I remember Mother when making your designs she had found certain flaws in mechanics and uses, I don't remember exactly what but whatever the reason, we need to keep an open eye for ok?" XJ4 said being cautious

"Well I don't know girls, I'm liking this body, I bet XJ6 would feel jealous of me having this body." XJ5 said while looking herself in a mirror.

"oh boy we don't think we need another sassy sister in the family." XJ7 moaned.

"Well, why are we waiting here then? Let's show XJ5 to the everyone." XJ4 said grabbing XJ5's dragging her to the door.

"What about her old body?" XJ7 asked "What about when Mother comes back what will we say?"

"Oh, we can worry about that later." XJ5 said tossing her old body aside "Let's see how everyone thinks ok?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." XJ7 said

They left the operating room with XJ5's old body on the floor, looking like a old cocoon that shedded a new butterfly.

 _ **End of Chapter 7**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Girls, They Want To Have Fun!**_

 _ **Rekonolav's Hawaiian base**_

Lonely, at last that familiar feeling and environment creeped back at him. "My Daughter was surely fast asleep" he thought, and glad for that too. "She'll surely come to a surprise in the morning the look she'll wake up too, the effects, hopefully, wont cause any harm to her."

He walked to a exit of the labs rooms and stepped into a living room like area, full of old and dusty furniture, along with cobwebs that dressed the room into a spiders vacation paradise. This didn't bother Rekonolav as it would, it was all gonna be gone soon, but it would've been nice to see this place in its clean attire for one last time.

He got to a cupboard and opened it, there were books completely covered in dust, Rekonolov cleaned it off and read from the cover "Family Pictures".

This was a moment he prepared to feel very fond for.

He opened it and was greeted with the first pic being a very young toddler, it turned out to be him. He remembered the moment in the photo, he was about 5, he was at the beach playing in the sand, and his Mother perfectly caught a moment before a wave came and splashed him and his sand castle.

More of his childhood pics rose by, each passing through in seconds, they were not what the man was looking for, he was looking for the "other" family he had in mind, Nora.

He saw the first pic he had with her, a sweet red headed girl, in her senior year of high school, he had come in on a Motorbike and leather jacket, looking like a Greaser, to impress anyone in his side. He came to America to study in a high-level University because of his great intellect.

He remembered how he thought he looked impressive in such a get up, swooning over Nora like butter on toast, but that was never what caught her attraction, in fact his leather gets up only made people think he was super weird.

No, it was his great mind in Robotics that surged the two brilliant minds together, it was only a stunning achievement for Nora now having someone to share interests of Science with. He would help her with inventions while she helped him on certain study's, they were both geniuses of Science in their own way.

Nora was a expert on the physical aspects of Robots, the gears, the circuitry, the weapons and overall design of such Robots. While Rekonolav, he persisted he was an expert on the "Souls" of robots. Nora thought that was just doohickey, souls, what a weird term to give to Robotic Programming.

Never the less, it was clear he was no crazed scientist, he was indeed the brightest in the world when it came to program languages and data that can implement fully articulate robot artificial intelligence (F.A.R.A.T.) system into any robot, any piece of machinery, literally anything that has a circuit board in it. He turned simple everyday gizmos into fully alive characters with personality that Rekonolav claims had nothing to do with how the technology itself implements its own personality's.

Another group of photos he pulled was when both him and Nora were in the same University, but unable to attend the same classes, because of their different skills in Robotic science had different teachings to give.

There were them romantically together everywhere, in a lab, on a bus, in a park, library, everywhere they were inseparable it seemed.

Another pick showing many of the inventions they had made, particularly weaponry robots that Nora designed herself, seeing her proud of such robots like "Saw-Blade Shawn" or "Fire Top Jessy" and her favorite in college years "Laser Tag Sally" all had her expression always positive in such potential her robots can do in the world, while Rekonolav, looked non the less disappointed.

He didn't want to make weapons, but sophisticated robots, he wanted to prove something about circuitry, how metal can contain a conscienceless that all humans can recognize and fully appreciate, a "Soul" if you will.

Nora vowed to agree with Rekonolavs advances on his personal goals and achievements, wanting to make proper robots with proper minds, in short, it wasn't easy in the slightest.

Project after project as he remembered failed with many gaps. "F.A.R.A.T" didn't evolve past the whole making any device seemingly alive and have a persona, but none of them carried much parameter of human conciseness, they only did things within their own parameters, instead of choosing themselves what to be, a Calculator only wanted to calculate, Toasters just want to make toast, Fans only wanted to cool people down, none of them thought of anything else other than what their bodies were made for, they were only as sophisticated as animals, alive but not "thinking" like man.

This only made Nora frustrated at times, wasting time and resources on a pointless pursuit to begin with, this wasn't science, it was fantasy. She heavily tried to convince him to change his mind, but he persisted, insisting that it was possible, and it would help change the world.

Convenient for Nora though, the world indeed needed changing, in saving. The Cluster would come to attack, most of earths defenses were near useless when it came to dealing with advanced alien technology and military tactics.

Rekonolov, insisting a better and smarter A.I is whats needed to advert this crisis, while Nora, offered ideas for "The Big Guns" of robotics. The Generals were skeptical of the time and usefulness of Rekonolovs idea for a Conscience A.I, along with the fear it might turn on them and side with the enemy, finding more in relation to robot then Man.

So Rekonolov, insisting in assiting to build many different fighting robots, participated in many creations of Nora's, like Nuclear Rambo, Atomic AdamBot, and their most biggest creation of all, the Armegedroid.

Many cautions were given by Rekonolov to deploy such a weapon, with its poor A.I, it would lead to a lack of understanding and context to its mission and purpose, it would just assume as such the basic idea of why it was created, but Nora hushed his mind in effort for the greater good of stopping the Cluster invasion, instead of taking precaution.

After the results, what we know now is already explained, but in short, Rekonolov, had a falling out, seeing how his own friends, his own allies, betrayed in trusting his word, he felt weak, but nothing came close to hurting him then his own lover, never even taking the time to talk to him about such a stupid idea Armegedroid was in the first place.

He left, without saying a word, he left while Nora was saving the world and stopping the raging Robot and plunging it down to the center of the earth and left behind only copies of all his designed ideas and works, the XJ's.

He hoped his ex-love would look and consider the blueprints and designs and use them in hopes of finishing his dream, A.I that is thoroughly constructed and competent beyound robotic capability's.

When he heard secretly about the launch and development of the XJ project, his hopes rose again, but knew if he showed up, he would most likely be put under arrest for treason and going awol in a time of war.

So he secretly studied the progress of his designed robots, most were almost down the point of how he himself designed them, with a little adjustment of look here and there, but the biggest change was the addition of weapons, he once again was betrayed by having his designs outright ignored for their own sake of "progress". But this he could forgive, what other choice did they have in fighting the Cluster?

He watched them grow, and as he watched he himself kept busy, in his ex-lover's vacation lair building his own XJ creation.

Rekonolov just realized now how he's looking back at his photos and reading it like a story, it felt odd for him to see that by looking a vague picture. Never the less he continued to look at more, he was now at when he took photos of the beginnings of XJ-10.

He didn't do it like how Nora did, having different stages in different lives of the XJ line up, other mis-reading of Rekonolvs brilliant work, they were meant to be references to possible body upgrades given to the XJ project.

The first 3 were babys, because the first 3 would be from baby to childhood, the second 3 (XJ4-6) were pre teen/teenage years, it would be decided which was best fitting, the last 3 were the adult stages. XJ9, had been selected for the Adult stage of her body. It wasn't gonna stop there, there were gonna be XJ12 models, XJ28 and more if he only had more time.

But this plan wouldn't come to play, Rekonolov had to make rapid improvements on the XJ9 model, in order to out compete Nora's if she came to build it. In time though he also developed the more perfect model of A.I that took an entire young life time to develop. XJ10 was complete, not long after XJ9 was built, with the mind and body of a 12-year-old, instead of a 15 year old as Nora did.

The most important factor for Rekonolov was time, time for the conscience A.I to fully develop into a more mature mind, it was best to start at 12 as that's when usually the human mind starts to develop more rapidly and beyond complexity and coding can create, it was better to start with a basic A.I and have it developed in the years into a mature adult.

This had indeed, proved his theory on A.I conciseness, he successfully made a fully capable A.I with almost, if not exact human like thought and emotion. It took in fact just as long as a normal human to develop, (19 years of age that is).

So he sitted back, looking back in the pictures of his accomplished child, a child that is still hidden from the world because if she was to go out there, its only evident she would be competitive to the XJ's of Nora instead of considering them family as he had hoped for his plan B, but now Plan C is in effect.

He wondered though, why Nora carried a different method of raising the XJ robots in each creation, it would've been easier if-

 _ **Error Code: Malfunction at uploading data.**_

"Blast it!" Rekonolov cursed "As if today didn't had enough troubles."

He typed in lines of coding to fix and resume the process, which it did eventually, and Rekonolav sat back in his chair, thinking back to what he was pondering about.

"Now what was I thinking about again?" He wondered, his old mind being forgetful of even simple moments ago, or maybe this thought he had wasn't important enough to even waste braincells on.

"Meh, no matter, whatever it was im sure It'll come back to me after something to eat" He said as he left the lab, leaving behind the book, opened with pictures of him and his Daughter having fun.

 _ **Back in Wakemans Residence**_

"Hey Jenny! You found the gameboards yet?" XJ6 shouted lightly while carrying an assortment of Tools brought from the Garage and from Jenny's room, used primarily used for fine tuning cars and anything metallic otherwise. "I got the makeup gear, at least all I could find, we are going to look so good!" She finished excited as she put down the equipment.

"Right here!" Jenny said carrying a seemingly towering amount of boards, "I have all these since Tuck and Brad come over all the time with these and just usually leave them here and come over everytime."

"Well thank goodness for their laziness." XJ6 said cheerily "That looks like more then enough to last us all night!"

"Well, I have more than board games planned of course, check this out." Jenny said as she put down the board games and pulled out an empty soda pop glass bottle from behind her "This, my dear sister is the Truth Bottle." She finished off smirking.

"OH WOW!" XJ6 said, in obvious sarcasm "A Glass Bottle, what, are we gonna rub it till a genie comes out and make our dreams come true?"

"Hehe, you wish, No, It's a surprise to when it gets more late, trust me It'll be fun." Jenny said, smirking evilly, even XJ6 noticed it and got concerned.

"Wait a minute, you're not gonna use that too-" XJ6 was gonna finish but saw Jenny nod in approval. "Oh you are evil! Like im gonna just tell you my secrets"

"But it's the rules, you know this game then right?" Jenny asked curious.

"Well, I've heard about it, its truth or dare but its random who's chosen, but considering we're robots with calculative ability's on how much force we can use we might as well just point at who we want to choose as victims." XJ6 frowned.

"Oh C'mon, if I do happen to pick you then you can pick anyone else to ask" Jenny said trying to encorage some fun.

"Oh fine" XJ6 said bregudgedly "but don't expect mercy when I choose you!" She said menacingly, but in a playful manner.

Just then they heard the familiar stomping of their "Bigger" sister walk in, carrying with her different blankets and pillows that were stored in the house.

"I've aquired 100% of the soft assortments from the house as requested, when do we 'Boogey' tonight?" XJ8 said, with a bit of a curious tone on the word 'Boogey'

XJ6 and Jenny laughed when she used that word, its such an old term even for their Mother to use.

"Well we wont "Boogey" till XJ5 is ready, which we should check up on soon." XJ6 said responding.

"Yeah we should, we can set this stuff up later-" Before Jenny could finish, walked out from where the lab entrance is was XJ7 and XJ4 coming out all ecstatic over their accomplishment, XJ4 more as she said "ITS ALIVE!" like she was in a Frankenstein Movie.

"What?" XJ6, 8 and Jenny said in unison of confusion.

"She means XJ5 is fine, but really, I think you should see for yourself!" XJ7 said as the brand new, XJ5 came out the door, all shined up and more beautiful then her previous model.

She had a upper body, with 2 arms and a head. The head was like her previous body's head, but more shaped as a human, still with the old light bulbs for eyes. She was missing a lower body but had a finely flamed rocket for her bottom to keep her in the air. Her torso was more feminine, but very much similar to XJ6's torso except she didn't have any belly to show.

Everyone in the room was stunned, even XJ8's face had a look of shock!

No one was saying anything for that moment, still trying to think of somehting to say, until XJ5 just came out and said "Oh come on, I don't look that bad do I?" in a joking matter.

Jenny was stumbling in her words, but finally came out with "You look amazing! How did you, where- When?!"

"Why does XJ5 get a newer and better-looking model then us!" XJ6 said really jealous at XJ5's new physique.

"Well, its weird but I remember there was some old model for XJ5 Mother had planned using for her, but scrapped it because of some glitches, I was shut off before I could even see what she meant but-" Before she finished, XJ6 stormed past XJ4 who was still talking and zoomed straight to the laboratory.

"Where is she going?" XJ5 asked

"I think you've triggered her jealousy again, now I guess she's seeing if there is something for her too?" XJ7 said not really caring about what XJ6 might find.

"Should we go look too? Maybe there's something for all of us?" Jenny suggested, curious that if XJ5 had a radically different design, maybe the same is said with the rest of them.

"I don't think theres anything else." XJ7 said

Then they heard from the bottom of the entrance to the lab XJ6 saying "A-HA! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING!"

Just then they heard XJ6 spider legs getting louder and faster to them, XJ6 came out the enterence with a box labeled "Un-Used Parts"

"Though I could be wrong, again." XJ7 said sighing.

"Dont feel down XJ7, look! You've got something!" There she got out what looked like some really disturbing amount of spider like legs that had "Model XJ-7's Mobile legs" Which looked like 8 pin thin legs that resembled as a spider.

This grossed out some of the sisters (Mostly XJ4 for how creepy they looked) but embarrassed XJ7 beyond her words can come up with.

"Look, now we can be the two cute robots with more than two legs, isn't that neat?" XJ6 said teasing XJ7, knowing in her mind they do look un-pleasant.

"Uh, no thanks, I think I like my tank wheels more now, so at least that's a positive." XJ7 said, being thankful those legs were never used, but embarrassed knowing such a possibility of having those."

XJ6 continued to scrounge in the box for other interesting parts, she then found thick apron labeled "XJ4's cooking utility kit". "Well I guess XJ4 is also a chef?" XJ6 said holding the apron in her hand, to which XJ4 snatched it quick in excitement to see.

"OH, let me try it!" XJ4 said excited, to which when she did, she shivered and when she stopped, she turned her arms into a huge range of different cooking utensils, and suddenly she spoke in a French accent "Oui Oui! I can cook ze worldz best dishes!" to which she finished with a French laugh.

"Uh, XJ4 are you alright?" Jenny asked, hoping she wasn't sticking to that accent.

"Yeah im fine, im not seriously gonna use that voice, but good gravy, its like I was inserted with a million different ways of cooking even basic pancakes! I think it contains a library of different foods, but not just for humans, for us too!"

"Really? Like what?" XJ6 wondering.

"Well, there's apparently Spaghetti Nuts and bolts, Oil Cookies, Lugnuts soup, Paned Cakes, Roasted Calculator with a side of computer chips-" and on and on, it made the XJ sisters drool on the thought of enjoying such delicacy's.

"OK we get it." XJ6 said stopping the long list, herself also feeling "hungry" to try such foods. "No need to keep showing off now." She said feeling salty after admitting that.

She continued to look more, until finally, she looked wide eyed at something.

"What is it?" Jenny asked

XJ6 pulled it out, overjoyed to find- "MY SECOUND ARM!"

"No way!" Jenny said, excited to see.

"Finally, I won't be some one-armed freak any longer." She said as she smiled gleefully and tried to see how to put it on, then it just magnetized on to her side in an instant and started responding to her thoughts like it was a normal arm for her.

"So, how is-" Jenny was gonna ask, but was interrupted by XJ6's enthusiastic behavior

"AMAZING! I finally feel complete!" She said in such joy, raising both arms in the air feeling its power. "It needs a little polish here and there, but that's a plan for tonight."

"well, is there anything else?" XJ4 asked, while she was looking at her other new cooking tools.

"Well, there's seems to be another for XJ7, it's a... ugly and ragged blanket with her initials on it?" to which XJ7 grabbed it quickly and put it in her chest compartment and pretended it wasn't even real.

"XJ7, what was that?" Jenny said quizzically.

"Uh, nothing, just a souvenir that's all." XJ7 said, so obviously hiding something wither her eyes looking away from everyone.

XJ6 and Jenny just looked and each other and nodded, like in sync they knew what they would do to find out.

"Well alright then, if that's how its gonna be." XJ6 said smiling.

She then pulled out a huge and heavy looking ring, something no human can lift up alone it seemed, but easy for the newly 2-armed robot.

"I think this fits on XJ8's arm, like a bracelet?" XJ6 guessed as she handed to XJ8.

XJ8 put it through her hand, and instantly the bracelet unfolded to a massive cannon that hummed with a heavy amount of energy to it. It was nothing short of impressive.

"Now this, I like." XJ8 said with a smile on her.

"Ok, is there gonna be one for me?" Jenny said, now herself being the jealous one.

"Well, I don't think there's any much good ones left, theres a rattle for I guess XJ3, a little scope for XJ2 and for XJ1 a diaper unit, I think Mother gave you everything and didnt leave any spare pieces. Sorry." XJ6 said herself disappointed, wondering what possible upgrade Jenny could've had.

"Well, maybe these upgrades left here were for us, but we put in this box after we were shut down, since she wasn't gonna use them either way. Maybe we'll find your soon." XJ5 said trying to comfort Jenny.

"Thanks girls but look at all of you! This is amazing! I wonder why we never found these before." Jenny said staying cheery.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Lets celebrate for tonight! We did some saving and now have some decent new things for us!" XJ4 said while going to the kitchen.

"What are you doing? XJ6 asked

"Making food for us, I mean I have these cooking tools for a reason." XJ4 said with her head peeking out the entrance, excited to try out these new things.

"Alright, lets set up in the living room, I have a whole load of things planned!" Jenny said racing her sisters there.

 _ **3 Hours Later**_

The Teenage Robots did what normal teenage girls do in any slumber party it seemed, they played a few board games, danced to some music, and XJ4 made some nightly Oil Cookies for them, claimed by them all to be one of the most delicious things they ever tasted, even XJ7 smiled graciously from such a wonderful treat. They even found some slumber clothing's to wear, and XJ4 quickly knitted them to fit each one perfectly in size and design, they were all pleased with what they had.

They laughed about some jokes they made and thought, it was a blast for them, so was still when Jenny pulled out the Soda Pop Bottle.

"So, are you all ready for the ultimate game?" Jenny said looking at everyone enjoyed but also excited for more.

"Oh boy, were not-" XJ7 was about to protest, but XJ6 interrupted saying "Oh yes we are, hehe, c'mon, lets see who goes first."

Jenny spun the bottle, and it first landed, on who else un lucky, XJ7.

"Oh no" XJ7 said blushing, knowing what question they were gonna ask.

"Oh yes, so, truth or dare?" Jenny asked one eye brow raised.

"Uh, can I just use a skip card?" XJ7 still not wanting to participate asked.

"Not on the first turn, you gotta pick, or im picking." XJ6 said smiling.

XJ5 and 4 were curious about this show down, while XJ8 just simply looked observing of this activity with interest in mind.

"Well, to get it over with, I pick truth." XJ7 said sighing in defeat.

"Alright, why is that blanket you have with you special?" Jenny asked, with genuine interest, not to bother her own sister too much.

She held her breath for a moment, not wanting to say anything embarrassing. "Well, it was a gift, from someone, I met. Its my comfort blanket." She said finally, covering her face with her hands.

"Who is this 'special' someone?" XJ6 then asked.

"Isn't there only one question that can be asked?" XJ7 complained.

"She is right XJ6, just one, you can ask later, now XJ7 its your turn to spin." Jenny insisted.

XJ7 spun the bottle and it landed on XJ5, to which XJ5 was just looking all calm about.

"Alright, hit me, what you want to know." XJ5 said being bold.

"Well, I honestly don't have much idea on what I want, so uh, maybe can you do a dare?"

"Sure, like what?" XJ5 asked

"I don't know, maybe, try and hug XJ6?" XJ7 said, not really knowing how to play the game really.

"Thats it, really?" XJ6 asked, feeling pity for XJ7's poor choice.

"Im sorry okay? I never played this game before." XJ7 said sighing.

"Neither have we, but you don't think we might have better ideas?" XJ6 responded back.

"Ok, how about maybe, try and arm wrestle with XJ8?" XJ7 said, just picking out of the hat what to dare.

XJ5 just chuckled, looking at XJ8 and saying "Just go easy on me okay big sis?"

"Sure." XJ8 said, as the prepared to do it, and when it was a go, immediately XJ8 slammed XJ5's hand on the floor, making the sisters laugh at how easy it was for her to lose.

"Yeah yeah, let's see how you try and do it." XJ5 said as she spun the bottle, now it landed on XJ4.

"Well well, what will little old me have to do?" XJ4 said waiting for something simple.

"How about a dare, go and give XJ7 a little kiss to cheer her up?" XJ5 suggested.

XJ7 blushed at that, it seemed unexpected, but XJ4 happily agreed and gave XJ7 a nice hug and kiss on her cheek to lift her spirits.

"There, is that better?" XJ4 asked looking at XJ7.

XJ7 stuttered for a moment but said "Y-yeah, thanks." and returned a hug back, to which the sisters gave a unison "Aww" moment.

"Alright, this is getting fun, who's the next victim?" XJ4 said eagerly, as she spun the bottle and it stopped at XJ6.

XJ6 gave an impressionable "gulp" when it spun on her, what would her sister do?

"Well, truth or dare?" XJ4 said with a smirk and a hand on her chin.

"Well, I pick dare." XJ6 said, knowing still it won't be good.

"Alright, I dare you, to admit that XJ5 looks prettier then you." XJ4 said, with a petty manner of sophistication.

"What?! No way." XJ6 said refusing, "Like I'll even admit such a thing."

"Well, I'm waiting." XJ5 said with her hands on her hips.

XJ6 whined but went along saying, "FINE, XJ5, you look really pretty, even prettier then me, Happy?"

"Much so, thanks for that." XJ5 said as she pressed on her chest a button that rewinded and played back again what XJ6 said, making everyone in the room except XJ6 laugh. "I'll be keeping this one for certain reminders." She said laughing still.

"Oh harr de harr harr, I'll make you pay for it one day." XJ6 said, as finally she could spin, and when she did, it landed on XJ7, with her giving another sigh of defeat.

"Let me guess" XJ7 said quickly "You want to know who this "special" person was?"

"Indeed, c'mon were interested, is it a cute boy?" XJ6 said being curious.

"No, not like that!" XJ7 said blushing more "It was from a little girl, who when I came and saved from a burning building, she gave me that blanket and told me it was what she used to comfort her from the fire and wanted me to have it as a gift of thanks. She was to me the first person to ever give thanks to me, let alone a gift. So, whenever I would be in sleep mode, I would have this blanket to comfort me in my sleep."

The girls were silent on this revelation, for a moment each one could feel how XJ7 felt, and Jenny asked "Well, how come there's a XJ7 initial on it?"

"I put it there, knitted it myself, to remind me it's a gift for me."

"And I guess its really special for you huh?" XJ6 then asked, to which XJ7 just nodded, as she pulled it out and hugged the blanket.

All the XJ sisters then just came together to hug XJ7, making her feel much more comforted, for XJ4 to say "Were glad if it comforts you, and were here too to always be that blanket for you." To which all the sisters agreed to that statement.

"Aww, thank you so much, its so much to bear." XJ7 said, smiling like a silly girl. "Alright now, its my turn to spin, lets see whos next."

They continued to play and keep picking each other's to tell secrets, on jenny to say who she thinks is the cutest guy to date, on XJ5 for her to make a good joke for once, XJ8 to say something not in a monotone voice, to which she tried and barely succeeded. They had a great time with such a simple thing as a bottle.

It was spun by Jenny, and it landed on XJ6, finally.

"Gotcha," Jenny said luring in with her question.

"Well great, let me guess, truth?" XJ6 said, laying her head on her two hands while laying down.

"Yep," Jenny said pouncing on que to ask "Do you actually have a crush on Brad?"

XJ6 looked at everyone, as everyone looked back at XJ6, they didn't think a question like this was something Jenny was gonna ask, to them they thought it was "Yeah sure, maybe." but they saw XJ6 was sorta flinching at that question, not knowing to answer.

"Well, I uh, heh, you see-" XJ6 was trying to come up with the words to do it, but everyone can see her screen light up slowly red, she looked like a Christmas ornament.

"C'mon, I said you'd tell one way or another." Jenny teased.

"Alright fine! I admit Brad looks super cute alright, and im jealous Jenny gets to hang out with him every day!" XJ6 finally blurted out, shaking her arms on in front of her face trying to hide her embarrassing blush.

Everyone just chuckled, not at XJ6 for admitting something to them was adorable, but because how embarrassed she looked, but XJ7 gave a pat on XJ6's back to comfort her "Dont worry, I know how you feel."

"Well, this is different XJ7, this is, I don't know, kinda like love but in a different level." XJ6 tried to explain using some hand gestures "Jenny you would know right?" XJ6 said, now feeling embarrassed to ask her sister about such a subject.

"Well, yeah of course, its something that's like a spark to form if you help make it grow." Jenny explained

"Yeah, like that, but more! Like it can lead to some, *ahem*, interment relationships." XJ6 said finishing off.

"Well, with Brad I think it might be un easy for you to do that im afraid." Jenny said, while looking away.

"Uh, whats **That** supposed to mean?" XJ6 said squinting her judgmental eye at Jenny, "Do you have a crush on him too!?"

"What me? No!" Jenny said, slightly blushing at that idea "Were just best friends, besides, its not because of that."

"Well, tell me why then." XJ6 demanded

"I don't want to say, It'll upset you." Jenny said, concerned where this was going.

"C'mon, I told you this personal thing, I want to know why I couldn't date Brad!" XJ6, getting mad at this objection.

"I didn't say you couldnt date him, its just, well, im worried if I tell you, you'll be heart broken." Jenny said sighing.

XJ6 just looked at her for a moment, then without looking away, spun the bottle, and it landed dead set on Jenny.

"Ok, **Now** tell me why." Everyone could see on XJ6, she was serious.

Jenny just gulped from her sister's eye, but let out a sigh and said "Because, he has an 'interest' in someone else."

"Who?" XJ6 asked concerned now, already saddened by the truth.

"It's... another Robot girl, Melody, she's the creation of Dr. Locus."

"You mean the same Locus that took control of us and tried to force us to kill our Mother?" XJ4 asked surprised.

"Yes, it is, I don't know where Melody is now since out last encounter, but Brad still said he misses her." Jenny explained.

"Well, I bet she's as evil as her father!" XJ6 said, smashing her fist on the ground. "She's probably some monster built only for destruction!"

Jenny took those words and remembered that's what she thought when she first met her, and when she was dating Brad. It reminded her of that anger, but that anger was at Melody for taking Brads time away from her, not some jealous crush, or maybe it was but she didn't know it.

"Well, look, I know how you feel, really, last time we met, I chased her off because I was not so trusting of her, but looking back now I see she only wanted to be treated like a normal girl, like us." Jenny said trying to comfort her softly.

"Oh come on, you can't buy that! She was created by Locus, and programmed by him, I think she might have then been getting close to Brad to get close to you!" XJ6, trying to come up with some excuse.

"Maybe, but that doesn't stop Brad from saying he really liked her." Jenny now feeling more regretful for asking about this 'Crush' thing.

"yeah, besides, theres other cute guys in the world, its not like Brad is that special." XJ5 said chiming in.

"No!" XJ6 protested back "Its not right, he deserves someone better then this "Melody", I mean, what did she do to earn his love huh?"

"XJ6, this is more then a crush you have for him isn't it?" XJ7 asked, nervous not to be looked judgmentally, but regretted it when XJ6 switched her view from Jenny to her.

"Like I need your analysis, how would you know how to feel hmm? Oh I know, depressed as always!" XJ6 said, but rather regretful as she saw the extra saddened look on her sisters eye.

"XJ6!" XJ4 said going to XJ7 to comfort "Thats not nice to say, you should apologize!"

"I don't need to hear about this!" XJ6 said as she stood up and started going upstairs.

"Wait! where are you going?" jenny said getting up, wanting to follow XJ6

"Im going to- I don't know! I just want to be alone!" she said, as all they heard after that was a door slam.

The gang were quiet, they didn't know what to say or do next. XJ7 was being cuddled by XJ4's arm and the Blanket.

XJ4 was the first to say "I'll go make more cookies, maybe that can help."

"Ok, I would like some please." XJ7 said huddling her blanket but smiling now because of the comfort she had.

"Of course, I'll make plenty for us all." XJ4 said before rolling to the kitchen to make some more.

XJ5 looked at the bottle and wondered if the game was gonna continue or not, but kept her mouth shut to not say anything stupid.

XJ8 got up and said "I need to, um, study."

"Study? Study for what?" Jenny said confused by that statement.

"Study, that's all I can say, its classified to give detail." XJ8 said as she walked out the living room, and without anyone knowing, pulled out the N-sync Magazine she hid and started reading into it, hoping no one will notice.

"Well, I guess that could've ended worse off." XJ5 said sarcastically.

"This is my fault, I need to fix this, Im gonna go see her." Jenny said as she went up the stairs to find her sister.

All that was left was XJ5 and XJ7, and the bottle, XJ7 just resting with the blanket around her and XJ5, being bored spun the bottle, and by some luck it landed on XJ7.

XJ7 saw it and wondered what her sister wanted, to which XJ5 said "So, dare, you can help giving me some paintjob." she said as she held a spray can from the kit for their "Make up".

"I-I don't know if I'll be so good at it, I might ruin you." XJ7 said nervously.

"Don't worry, just give it a shot, Im sure you'll do good." XJ5 said as she offered her hand to have a 'nail job'.

So then, XJ7 just began spraying on what was best idea of what her "Nail" was, and she found it quite enjoyable.

 _ **Upstairs**_

Jenny went to see what door she might have slammed, with there being only one door fully closed being her own room.

"I guess she went there for comfort, it was her old room after all." Jenny thought.

She opened it, to find her sister on her bed, holding onto a pillow for comfort. She couldn't tell if she was crying or not, but figured either way she should come and sit by her.

She walked in and XJ6 heard her footsteps, even before she opened the door, and just turned even more away from her direction.

"XJ6, you should really go down and apologize to XJ7, you know that wasn't right what you said."

"Why should I? Not like XJ7 has much of a different mood as usual."

"Because were sisters, were there to comfort eachother, and XJ7 can be happy you know."

XJ6 didn't say anything back, she just layed there still sulking. Jenny came to the bed and sat close next to her.

"You should at least admit it, its obvious you have something more then a 'crush' on Brad don't you? Its all over with how you acted."

XJ6 didn't know what to say to that, except "Maybe".

"But why? You only met him once, twice if ever, what makes him so-"

"Because of you!" XJ6 said snapping back "You get to be lucky enough to see a guy that cares enough like that, im surprised you don't take the advantage of it and just date him." she, hugging her face to the pillow again.

"Well, I don't date him because, it would be weird I guess, he's my best friend, and we see other people who we'd prefer to date."

"Didnt it ever possibly occur to you maybe dating him would last a long time then, and not like your other dates?"

"Maybe," Jenny said thinking "But we don't have that, 'spark' you know? We like each other very closely but not that way."

"Well, I do, you saw how I acted when I first met him, he is lucky to be with someone like you everyday, but me? We cant even get out the basement."

"Well look, were gonna get you and everyone out the basement, somehow, we just have to convince Mother somehow."

There was silence between them for a while, neither one knowing what to say.

"You know," XJ6 began to say "He does, when you think about it, spikes up his hair too much."

Jenny giggled at that statement, asking "He does?"

"Yeah, I mean I really want to ask if that's natural or there's some magic gel that does that."

"Or you should ask him how much he combs his hair, I see him doing it in the school often enough as it is, imagine what he does for the morning."

XJ6 giggled at that too, soon enough they both laughed at the absurd amount of care he takes for his hair.

"Yeah, but he does look cute like that." XJ6 stated

"You really think that don't you?"

"Yeah, I don't get why, its because I guess I see you being so lucky."

"Well, I hope that luck rubs on you then, if you do get a chance to meet him."

"Wont he not be interested in me?" XJ6 said looking at Jenny, to then whisper to herself "especially if he's interested in someone else."

"Well, it doesn't mean you can't try, it may be hard, but Brad is very much open to getting a new girlfriend."

"Even now?"

"Well, not lately."

"Then its hopeless." XJ6 said as she once again buried her head.

"It isnt hopeless, maybe you just need to give him a push the next time you see him."

"But, look at me, I don't know what Melody looked like, but im designed to look like a spider legged tv screen, like that's even remotely romantic to look at."

"He's more into personality then looks, sometimes, but still, if you want, I'll give a good introduction for you."

"You will?" XJ6 said, sitting up.

"Of course, why not?"

"Oh thank you!" XJ6 hugged Jenny as Jenny hugged back.

"Thats what sisters are for." Jenny said smiling.

They let go of the hugging, but XJ6 then remembered.

"Oh no, XJ7! I need to go see her!" XJ6 said now worried.

"Let's go, she'll be glad when you apologize to her."

They left the room and went downstairs, to their surprise, XJ7 was giving a paint job make up to XJ5, and a surprisingly good one too!

"What's going on here? Starting the makeup parlor already?" Jenny said smirking at her sisters.

"We wanted to cheer up a bit, so I asked XJ7 to do me first, she's really good at it!" XJ5 said, she looked like she was waxed, painted in some areas with varying colors and given some deco designs of flowers and flames done by XJ7 herself.

"Wow, you look really good, XJ7 did you really do these designs yourself?" XJ6 said observing XJ5.

XJ7 blushed and said "Well, what can I say, I have a hidden talent after all."

"They look beautiful, and I want to tell you that, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, and you do have other feelings, of course, it's just my jealousy as usual got in the way of things and I was a jerk." XJ6 said sitting down and bowing her head in shame.

XJ7 came close and said "Its ok, I understand how you felt, I hope your feeling more alright now."

"It's not me who needs to be concerned about," XJ6 said smiling now "How about you? I should make this up by, well giving you a 'make up'."

"Huh, really?" XJ7 raised her eyebrow "That's your pun?"

"Hehe, whatever, just sit back and relax, let Miss Jealous make you look more beautiful." XJ6 said as she got the kit ready to be fully utilized in the most proper arrangement.

Just then XJ4 came in with a bowl full of those Oil Cookies. She saw XJ6 giving XJ7 first a nice bit of "nail work" and smiled at the occasion, she then sat next to Jenny and said "So I take it this is how they, 'make up' what went down?"

"Now you're saying that bad pun? And I thought XJ6 was unoriginal." Jenny said laughing at that while also taking a cookie.

For a while, the girls gave each other nice upgrades to their designs, making some emblems on each other like Lit Rose's on XJ6', Wild Carrot Flowers with hearts for XJ7, lavender flowers and butterfly's on XJ4 and Sunflowers with flaming petals for Jenny. Soon enough XJ8 came along, all of a sudden more chipper than usual, she was painted dandelions and bees. They laughed and cheered on their paint jobs for each other, applying them like make up, "beautifying" them from their aspects, they were enjoying such moments like these so much, they kind of forgot about the problems of the day they had.

As the night continually rang with joy for them, they decided it was now time, for some movies to watch, they wanted to watch different kinds of movies. XJ4 wanted to watch a simple Wizzly World Animated Movie, XJ5 wanted something with Comedy, XJ6 wanted Romance, XJ7 wanted something with Horror, XJ8 wanted just a simple movie and Jenny wanted something with adventure but agreed to watch something like "Johnson Jones: And the Temple of the Robot Labs" which had all the elements they wanted, until naturally, they fell asleep. So the night stayed calm for them as they rested.

* * *

 **Hey guys, update: I know it's been forever since I updated this story, I just wanted to make an apology for the long long, long wait! Things in my life are happening kind of fast lately, and I'm trying to maintain it still. I have been losing some time and interest to keep writing this at times, mainly because I grew interest in other things, but I will focus for now my efforts in continuing this story, like I do for my other fanfic I'm writing, XJ6's like as a teenage robot.**

 **I've had some good days, and bad days, but my good days have been thanks to a special person i've been talking too for months, and she's been super amazing and supportive for me in my life and in fact helped encouraged me today to finish writing this chapter (Which, I didn't have much on it to begin with) so I couldn't have done this without her. you know who you are, and why your special to me, you're the main reason why I will continue writing chapters for this story even further, and I'll try to improve on my talent if I can.**

 **I also want to thank everyone whos been leaving reviews and reading my work, you have no idea how much this amazes me that people like what I write, I honestly think it's not the best I could do, I just write with a passion of the moment, but you've shown me great motivation to keep writing for you guys, thank you for all the nameless support you guys give!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: What Blows Up, Must Cool Down**_

 _ **Wakemans Residence, 8:00 AM**_

The house, still in one piece after the fun a large handful of Teenage Robots can do, had few robots even awake as it is.

XJ4 was up, felt it was natural for her to cook everyone in the house something to eat, some Flapjack Paned-PanCakes with oily syrup, made of course from flat metals found in Nora's Lab. They would look as such delicious as regular pancakes, even to a Human, but for a Robot was Heaven on a plate.

XJ4 whistles as she mixed the ingredients and started her cooking, while XJ3 on the table by her side just toying with some of the pancake mix's that XJ4 had made.

"Oh just wait XJ3, these Pancakes will be the Crème de la Crème of Robotic Pancakes, just be patient!" XJ4 said as she stopped her mixing and put XJ3 back on the floor and cleaned her up.

XJ4 was surprised how easy it was to just cook these things, it never occurred to her she would not just be good at cleaning but also cooking, making these pancakes on the top of her head, while wearing that special apron. It was as if she had done this a hundred times before.

Soon enough she started the cooking part, and the kitchen smelled of delicious oil that traveled across the house, to the living room, where all the XJ's were huddling together while sleeping, but the smell woke up Jenny first, as her sensors picked up the sweet smell and rose her eye lids to see what was going on.

Surprised though, she was buried under XJ8's arm as she huddled her and the other XJ's from last night and XJ7 holding on to her comfort blanket. Jenny gently got out of her bigger sister's grasp, and walked towards the scented smell from the kitchen, to see XJ4 just cooking on a stove cooking some metals into some robotic flapjacks.

"Good morning XJ4, your kind of up early." Jenny said smiling, and ever enjoying the source of the smell.

XJ4 giggled and said "So are you, but I felt like since I woke up I needed to make us all breakfast or something, I guess to give us that extra energy."

"Well, my sensors picked it up and its looks amazing! I also see you made more than enough for everyone!" Jenny said amazed by how much there was in possibly such short time.

"Well, I made extra just in case someone wanted more." XJ4 said, hinting at XJ8 for how big she was, of course she'll consume much to fill her energy.

"Well, you need some help?" Jenny said, turning one of her hands into a frying pan.

To which in joyful relief, XJ4 said "Of course, I want to get these all done as quick as possible."

"Why the rush?" Jenny asked.

XJ4 rolled her eyes for a second then said "Well, the boys that we saw yesterday, what if they come back and want to hang out with us?"

"And you'll think they'll come this early in a weekend?" Jenny said raising a brow and smirking "I really need to teach you more about boys."

"Well, Its better to be prepared." XJ4 said in her defense, as Jenny came to her side to help cook the pancakes.

Soon enough the rest of the XJ's picked up the smell of cooked metal and oil, a delicacy to them, and drifted in their tired but curious minds to the kitchen to see what's going on, and seeing that XJ4 was cooking, they were excited to try it out.

"What is that Amazing smell?" XJ6 said while yawning out her circuitry.

"Mmm, that would be XJ4's special cooking!" XJ7 said as she looked at delight and desire to try out these freshly made pancakes.

"Well, if you guys want you can eat it now." XJ4 said smiling, "But I wouldn't mind if someone would also help me cook more."

XJ7 volunteered for that position, while The rest of the XJ's excluding Jenny set up the meals in the table and started chomping on the hard metal's like they were as soft as real pancakes.

"My enjoyment levels from last night have reached to 'Awesome' levels last night." XJ8 said while swallowing handfuls of pancakes in one gulp. The other XJ's kept theirs away from her in fear she might just take them.

"Well, it's something I hope we do again soon, it's quite fun giving each other these paintjobs." XJ6 said while observing her roses still on her.

"We will have to eventually clean them off soon sadly, they look good on us but if Mother ever catches us with them on-" XJ5 said, until Jenny interrupted.

"Oh My Gosh! I need to contact Mom, we need to tell her about this Rekonolov guy!" Jenny said standing up from her chair.

"Well, what are you going to tell though exactly, we still haven't decided if you should tell her about us yet." XJ7 said bringing in more pancakes.

"Well, I'll leave you all out for now, we don't need her to be freaking out about anything right now, especially still in her mind the "dooms day" mind set." Jenny said calming them down.

But the Sisters kept eating their breakfast in worry, they feared if their Mother caught them, even outside the basement without her permission she was mad, but like this, having slumber parties, leaving the house and joining Jenny on her world saving, it was surely gonna scrap them off the record.

They finished their meal, and Jenny went to the lab to contact Nora, first cleaning herself from any paint , then calling as an emergency, after a few minutes, Nora finally opened the call to see her daughter there smiling and glad to see her Mother is in a not so disturbed mood, but instead a tired one.

"Good morning Jenny, I hope this is important." Nora said wide eyed but clearly lacking last night's sleep.

"Well, I have to report in that yesterday, there was an emergency call to the middle of the Pacific Ocean, there was-" As Jenny explained everything, leaving out the parts about her Sisters being involved and also the fact Rekonolov mentioned he said he was her "father", Nora's look worsened at knowing who was behind this.

"This is not good, not good at all!" Nora said in dread "This 'Rekonolov' is the last human being I want to hear involved, and knowing now that he's out of hiding, and created what you described as a clone of you, but more powerful, then you must stop this before it gets worse!"

"What about those Alien things? What are they after?" Jenny asked still concerned.

"I'll deal with that, and I'll explain what I know later, right now this instant you must go to this location!" Nora said as she sent the coordinates, to Hawaii.

"Um, why here?"

"Because that's the best bet where his base is hidden."

"Ok, but I have one question."

"What is it, you must make this quick."

Jenny hearing that considered the situation, maybe this kind of thing can wait, we don't know how long until Rekonolov is gone from his base, its smarter to get there as soon as possible.

"Never mind, I'll ask when I get back." Jenny said, trying to forget what she wanted to ask.

"Alright, but I don't want you to fight this 'clone' of yours, if its more powerful then you, its best to conserve your strength while I try and think of a way to stop this Alien threat, for now just gather as much info as possible, this is a covert operation, you understand?"

"Yes Mother" Jenny said, giving a sarcastic salute.

"Alright, and also, did he um, tell you anything?" Nora asked, biting her lip.

"What you mean?" Jenny asked, not blinking or raising a brow, just trying to act casual about it.

"Well, uh, never mind. Just wanted to make sure he didn't try to mess with your head with anything." Nora said, trying to look assured.

"Alright, don't worry, I'll go to his base, get all the data I can, and come back with the info." Jenny said, prepared for the mission.

"Alright dear, and one more thing, be careful." Nora said with worry for her daughter.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe." Jenny said assuring her Mother, as she ended the call.

 _ **Living Room**_

All the sisters had gathered and waited for jenny to come back, all of them clean from their paint and ready for their next engagement. They made sure their weapons were cleaned and ready. Some, like XJ6 and XJ8 checked their recent upgrades from last night, XJ6 still loving and playing with her new second arm, and XJ8 with her massive Bracelet Auxiliary Cannon (which she calls B.A.C). XJ5 on the other hand, didn't really feel like needing to prepare, for some odd reason she just had her flying turned off and was on the couch just reading a magazine.

Jenny came back up, seeing her sisters preparing her selves, ready for anything.

"Alright, I told mother the situation, though without mention Rekonolov calling us his daughters part though." Jenny said reluctantly.

"Woah what? Why?" XJ6 said immediately.

"We don't have time to deal with that matter right now, My Mom told me a possible location of him right now, in Hawaii, we need to go there now and gather as much info as we can, and also maybe capture him, but Mother said this is a covert operation, we must be quiet and only there for info, so we might not be able to fight."

"Well that's great, I get a new arm and I can't fight with it yet, that's nice." XJ6 said, sharing with XJ8 the disappointment with such news.

"Well, I think I can only bring some of us to do this, I'm going to taking XJ6 and XJ8, your upgrades will still be needed, XJ6 will be good at sneaking around, and using her two hands in situation, XJ8 will be back up, incase this XJ10 will be a problem."

Both the Robots smiled at this case, especially XJ8, hoping she can use her new Cannon, and getting revenge on XJ10.

"What about us?" XJ7 said, somewhat disappointed.

"Well, we can't take too many of us, I'm sorry I can't bring you girls, we might get caught more easily."

"Well, cheer up XJ7, maybe if the boys come you and I can have them to ourselves" XJ4 said teasing her sister.

"Uh, sure, I guess this is a good way to start interacting." XJ7 said blushing.

"Sure is" XJ5 said stepping in, "Maybe when you guys get back, they might have us invited to a party, so we're handle any danger from here." She said with confidence.

"Alright, glad you guys are ok with it." Jenny said relived. "We're try and get back before dinner ok?"

"Oh! I'll prepare the most excellent one I have in my mind!" XJ4 said excited.

"Sure, just don't get hurt ok?" XJ7 said a little concerned.

"Don't have too much fun." XJ5 said with a quirk.

They all gathered in a quick group hug and Jenny with XJ6 and XJ8 went out, with XJ6 saying "Oh, and don't tell them anything embarrassing about us, or else you're in trouble."

"Hehe, sure sure. "XJ5 said crossing her fingers behind her.

The three sisters blasted off into the air, heading towards their destination, leaving behind the other 6 robots.

"Well, what now?" XJ7 said looking to XJ4

"We prepare." XJ5 said chiming in "When the boys arrive, we simply get ready to meet them and have fun I guess."

"Well, I'll make some cookies for us and them in case we want snacks." XJ4 said as she went back into the house.

"And, Uh, I guess I'll just maybe watch some TV?" XJ7 said, not knowing how to "prepare".

"Hey don't worry, I'll fix you up and teach you what you can say to better socialize." XJ5 said grabbing hand and taking her inside, with the little XJ's coming in to follow with curiosity.

 _ **Rekonolov's Hawaiian Base**_

The room was dark, the air felt fresh, a unexpecting woman was wakening out of her bed.

Her Alarm rang soundly, waking her up, to her usual drill, but this one felt different, she still felt tired. It was odd for her, every morning she feels fully energized, after a night's sleep, but now, it was all groggy and lethargic.

But she struggled her body upwards, giving herself a stretch, then notcing when she opened her eye, her arms were of flesh!

"Что в ...!" The young woman yiped nearly jumping out of her bed but her feet caught herself.

She looked at herself, from below she saw real feet, real legs, real belly and real arms!

"О, моя доброта, это сработало, это действительно сработало!" She said to herself, she couldn't wait to see her own face, and got herself to the mirror and saw it, a beautiful Russian looking girl, of the appropriate age of a college girl, athletic in build and with flowing orange hair. She was no longer the Russian Robot she was for her 7 years, now she looked and even surprisingly felt like a real teenage girl.

She ran out her room to go and find her father, who was at the kitchen drinking some coffee, and when he heard the padded footsteps one hears when a barefoot person is running on a hard surface, he knew what was coming.

"Father look! I- I have human skin now! I have hair, nails everything!" She said as she hugged her father strongly tight, too strong in fact, turning the poor old man purple.

"Thats...Great...Dear... Can you... Please-" Rekonolov begged for release, to which her daughter realized it and immediately let loose of him but still holding him on her arms.

"Father this is amazing! You made look, look real!" She said, now having tears in her eyes.

"You were always real enough for me, this is just an extra feature to your life I suppose." The scientist said smiling, as he embraces another hug, but this time more controlled.

"I don't know how you did it, you also somehow made me feel, feel tired even in the morning!" She said still happy, even after feeling tired for mornings.

"Well, I can't be the only one to suffer human faults, I built into your update to also have realistic effects that human biology can have, like pain, tickles, and more, but I also allowed you the ability to turned it off if needed be." he said assuredly

"Well, that's convenient, but I don't want to turn it off yet, it feels, so real! Like its normal! I want to be like this, it's much more preferable." She said, embracing the cons humans can carry.

"As long as you like, but we have a mission to use this for, it's not just for entertainment purposes, all that can wait, we still have to finish checking some stuff on your features to make sure its properly working." He said with a more toned look, but still a happy one.

"Alright Father, like what?"

"Ok, try and turn back to your robot form."

"Um, how?"

"Just do it, try doing it like it's just flexing a muscle."

"Ok." she said as she stood back, and like a snap of thought, her body began to morph back to metal, her flesh looking like melted goo refolding and reforming into the hard metal body of before, her skin was no more but the cold steele as before, and her hair seemingly absorbed back into her body.

"Easy right?" Rekonolov asked.

"Yeah easy? Can I try to turn back?"

"Of course!"

"Alright here I go." Her body began the process again, having her metal goop to different shapes across her body, giving her the look as before, as with her muscles, hair, and other features her feminine body possesses.

"Wow, you get used to it quick!" Rekonolv said surprised.

"Well, I want to stay this way."

"How does it feel when you turn, any pain?"

"No, but, maybe a bit of pleasure when I turn back human."

"That's probably the nerves forming from you that cause the sensation, their growth I suppose 'excites' them if that's accurate." Rekonolov said pondering

"Oh this is amazing, this is so much! I can't wait to go out, and experience the world, and-" Before she could finish, the alarm from the computer went off.

"Ugh what is it this time?" Rekonolov said going to his computer, expecting another error on the file uploading, only instead to find it's an alert of possible incoming projectiles, heading towards the base.

"Well, I should've guessed." Rekonolov said, as he looked at the screen.

"Well let me guess, its Nora's Robots, right?" XJ10 said in spite of them.

"Im afraid so, they're coming here earlier than I expected! You packed all you needed from your room, right?"

XJ10 nodded, as she said "Ready to leave when you are."

"Ok my dear, go get changed, here I have these for you as a gift." Rekonolov said as he got a shopping bag, with some cloths in it.

"Wow, you think this will fit?"

"Absolutely... I hope." he said pondering "Doesn't matter, just pack them with you, and get ready to fight them if they get here, but remember, we need them alive!"

XJ10 turned back into her robot self, and said "Doesn't mean I won't hurt them if they get in our way."

Rekonolov sighed, he wished there was more time this morning to prepare, but he still has files to upload "I need at least 1 hour still, after that, I will have this Volcano erupt and destroy all traces of this lab, so be prepared to get out as soon as the file upload is done!"

"you don't have to worry about me, I can hold them off."

"Just be careful, and also, remember the mission, when your done here, head to Tremorton, and keep your disguise at all time, don't let them know it's you."

"I won't."

"Good" Rekonolov said as he was heading to the hangar, there was a plane he would take to leave before the XJ's come by. "And remember, I'll be in touch if you need me, be safe, I love you."

"I love you too father, be safe." XJ10 said, as they both hugged out and Rekonolov gave a kiss on his daughter's cheek, then he left, and a plane from the hangar can be heard leaving.

 _ **100 miles away over the Pacific Ocean**_

The 3 robots flew across the sky heading to where their coordinates said to go, they had a not so long flight, but stayed focus on course for the past couple of moments.

"So" XJ6 said breaking the radio silence "What's the main plan?"

"You and me will go into the base, and go separately to whatever place we can go to that we might find information from, while XJ8 will stay outside and keep radio contact with us, and if were in trouble, we call her in." Jenny said like a well-planned leader.

"Affirmative." XJ8 said "But I expect trouble, and if they're smart, they would've had detector to have noticed us already."

"Don't worry, if they knew we were here I'm sure they would've tried to blast us with some missiles or something, that's what bad guys living in isolated islands usually do right?" XJ6 said hinting sarcasm

"It still calls for caution XJ6," XJ8 reminded "They could be waiting for us to come and fall into a trap."

XJ6 just nodded off, she knew XJ8 was right, but didn't want to admit as much.

Soon enough they found the island in their sights, and the volcano on sight. It didn't have much of a clear entrance, to the normal eye.

"I'll find the way in." XJ6 said as she turned on her enhanced vision and spotted with easy a hollow spot that looked like a hangar. She pointed where it was, and XJ8 took it with pleasure to smash her way through it, and got her weapons out to check if all was clear, in which the hangar itself was completely empty.

"Clear." XJ8 said, and with that her 2 sisters came through and looked around, XJ6 scanned the surrounding area and gave a thumbs up confirming, there seems to be no trap nearby.

"This is odd, there's no plane here, or anything, you think he got away?" Jenny said looking at her sisters.

"It's very likely, my sensors pick up fumes that were released from a jet not too long ago, maybe about 10 mins ago." XJ6 said with disappointment, but cheered herself by looking at XJ8 and saying "But at least I was right there was no trap."

"Whatever." XJ8 said, not caring about XJ6's little charade

"Ok, XJ8, you stand watch here, radio us if you see anything, me and XJ6 will be as quick as possible." Jenny said as she and her sister went to a door leading to the main lab. XJ8 just stood there waiting, waiting for her target to come out and get hunted down.

XJ6 and Jenny went in through the door and saw the main lab, with huge computers everywhere, and in the middle, a lit screen with words that give details to what data is being uploaded.

"Ok, we should split here, I can start by getting what I can on that computer while you look around to see what else there is." Jenny said, as XJ6 nodded and went to another entrance way, which was the living quarters.

Jenny hooked up her cable to the computer, starting the search process on trying to discover what this data was worth uploading too, and where.

While XJ6 looked around the living quarters, he noticed some pictures from their frames were missing, some clothing on the floor and some doors open, she went to the closest to her right, and there she saw a large bedroom, with scientific gizmos, old inventions and many awards and trophy's that belonged to Rekonolov.

"I guess here's a good place to start if any." XJ6 thought to herself. She looked in the cupboards, the closet, under the bed, behind every frame and more, but nothing, the place was cleaned out "Figures" she thought to herself.

She left the room, and went to another room, this one closed, which was peculiar because why would such a door be closed?

XJ6 scanned through the door into the room, to see if anyone was waiting, thankfully, it seemed not, at least that's when she scanned for any metallic body's.

She carefully opened the door, and peeked in, no one on sight, so she stepped in and saw some of the room posters, some picture of a younger XJ10 with Rekonolov, others of mechanical engineering interest, Hawaiian vacation spots and some drawings etc, something typically seemingly normal and not menacing in the slightest.

XJ6 felt relived thinking she was gone too, as she noticed a missing space of dust on a wall, one that's fitting for a flag to be on there. This was a clue to breathe a little, she clearly packed up and maybe left, that was until she noticed a bag, a bag open and seen inside what looked like a Russian Flag, then XJ6 gulped, like as if she was whispered from the future to "LOOK OUT"! Immediately she ducked and swiped over her head was a long thick blade that nearly cut her head in half!

"Oh Jobs!" XJ6 said as she ducked, but quickly turned her body to give a punch to her opponent, XJ10! She hit her in the belly, but of course to XJ10 this was like a little kid giving a light slap, and this made a loud clang in the room.

XJ6 quickly jumped back and got out her dual Shoulder Mini Guns and aimed it at XJ10, but XJ10 was quick to give a quick jab at XJ6 in one of her shoulders, damaging both the gun and partially her shoulder. She didn't hesitate to fire her gun in desperation to make the Robot stop her approach, it worked a little, as XJ10 blocked the bullets using her hands.

XJ6 took the opportunity, and busted around XJ10 out the room, just before she got a grenade out of her hand and threw it in the room, and bolted down from the hallway to warn Jenny.

XJ10 saw the grenade, and first reaction was to shield her possessions in her bag fist, so she huddled it as the grenade went off, leaving the room shook and heavily damaged, the entire walls were left with scorch marks, the bed devastated and her pictures and posters all but burnt ashes.

"Oh she is gonna pay." XJ10 said to herself, as she gotten herself ready to fight more, but not before packing the bag as a backpack, and went to find her prey.

XJ6 came dashing to the main lab, where Jenny was still downloading all the info she could gather, there were a lot, too much for her to store it all. When she saw XJ6 running in, with her weapons out and her shoulder damaged, Jenny stopped downloading and quickly came to XJ6's aid to see if her sister is ok.

"Oh my Gosh!" Jenny said in shock "Are you alright?"

"Just a scrape" XJ6 said trying to assure her sister she is tough "But that XJ10 is still here! We need to get XJ8 here now!"

"Ok." Jenny said as she was radioing XJ8 "Sis, we need you, XJ10 is still here."

"Hang on." XJ8 said, now running to where her sisters are, getting her B.A.C ready, as it formed into the massive cannon that hummed with energy. "Let's see what this baby can do."

She came in, and saw XJ10, trying to fight off her sisters, they were only trying to dodge her attacks, afraid if they tried anything else, they would get badly damaged. XJ10 was shooting heavy beams of lasers right at them while in the air, it was looking like fun for XJ10, she even chuckled as such.

XJ8 didn't hesitate to watch any further, she aimed precisely where her enemy was flying around in and perfectly predicted where the shot will go. She aimed, fired, then-

 _ **KAKOW!**_

The blast pushed back XJ8 a bit on her feet, it let off a huge beam of plasma out as it went and hit XJ10, blasting her across the lab into a wall, it caused serious damage that's for sure. XJ8 didn't wait to even see if she was still alive, she aimed again and fired-

 _ **KAKOW!**_

The plasma beam bolted to where XJ10's crater on the wall was, which left an even bigger crater, again, XJ8 didn't want to leave any chances, she aimed again, then-

 _ **PU-CHING!**_

An un-expected ball of energy bolted from the crater and hit directly at the unexpecting XJ8, which blasted her to the wall. Expecting that wasn't the only shot she was going to take, she quickly got up and moved out of the way before-

 _ **PU-CHING!**_

Another ball of energy came from the crater, and XJ8 dodged it in time. She charged her Cannon even more this time, and shot at the Crater with full force.

 _ **KAKOW!**_

The shot went into the crater, but before it got there, a figure was seen getting out and flying before the shot got in, XJ10 had dodged the damage.

XJ10 looked furious at XJ8, and XJ8 only smiled, glad to have now a more equal battle level with this XJ10.

XJ8 flew up and charged to give her a powerful blow with her spiked knuckles, while XJ10 prepared for it by forming a shield with her arms. The blow of the punch flew XJ10 and XJ8 into a wall that left them in the crater, and XJ10 was pinned there by XJ8 as she kept punching her shield as much as possible.

The two Sisters watched as XJ8 was doing enough damage to topple buildings in each blow, but XJ10 was still holding up! How much strength can she have?!

"We gotta do something!" Jenny said, trying to figure out a possible way to help.

"We can try and get in there and see if we can take pot shots at her, maybe there's a weak spot we can expose!" XJ6 said as both her and Jenny flew in to assist their sister, who just kept punching.

XJ6 scanned the crater to know where XJ10s body is, but XJ8 being so big in contrast, it's hard to find a spot to aim at with.

"Dammit, I can't get a clear sight! I don't think we can do anything yet." XJ6 said in frustration.

Just then, a blast came from the crater that blew away XJ8 as she landed on the ground, then rose out XJ10, still barely scratched! XJ6 took the opportunity now to just fire what she's got at her, she spun her Mini Gun at her and turned one of her arms into a grenade launcher and started firing as much she could, even if she missed some.

A few grenade blasts hit XJ10, and the raining of bullets made it inevitable to get hit, but still little to no damage was done, she was nearly invulnerable!

"Hurry! Try and get more info from the computer as much as possible, me and XJ8 will try and hold her off!" XJ6 said in a panic, hoping her efforts are not in vain.

Jenny rushed to the computer, and XJ10 paid her attention to her directly, she turned her arm into a sniper rifle like weapon, and aimed at Jenny's head! She aimed and-

 _ **SMASH!**_

Out of nowhere XJ8 dashed in the air right at Jenny before she could even take the shot, and XJ8 just continued to wail her fists at her while in the air until the crash into the ground, where XJ8 had pinned her down.

XJ6 joined in and tried just shooting her minigun at every exposed spot of XJ10, in hope it might make her struggle more.

XJ10 was now just getting annoyed, it wasn't even like they could do this much damage, but it was getting on her nerves how much they kept persisting. She could only think how annoying it'll be that she "needs" to make friends with them as her father said.

She had about enough, and punched back XJ8, which merely pushed her back a little and quickly XJ10 jumped up and pounced not on XJ8, giving her a beating. It looked like a boxing match as XJ10 kept trying to jab XJ8 but XJ8 kept blocking the attacks.

XJ6 turner here hand into a Hammer, and slammed at XJ10, which to her surprise threw her off XJ8, and gave her some breathing room to get up.

"Wow, I should've done that earlier!" XJ6 thought in surprise to that strength.

Jenny was trying to download as much as she can, but all of a sudden, the computer let out a 'Ding' and the computer said on screen "Uploads complete, starting countdown." then it started in 1:00, and counted down in seconds! Jenny panicked quick and unplugged her cable, and whistled at her sisters "Guys, there's a countdown, I don't think that's a good sign." Jenny said trying to get her sisters attention, while they were still fighting off XJ10.

XJ6 heard her sisters concern, and saw the timer self, then turned her scanners to look around her, and immediately yelped, seeing below her magma rising beyond normal speed, and the thermal energy was rising to dangerous levels, even for them.

"Cripes!" XJ6 said "This Volcano is going to erupt! We need to go now!"

XJ8 paid no attention to her sister's concern, she just kept trying to find ways of attacking XJ10. This time she was more prepared, and got her Cannon and fired at XJ10.

 _ **KAKOW!**_

This blasted her to the wall, then

 _ **KAKOW!**_

Pushed her back farther, then XJ8 started spraying quick cement on XJ10 as much as possible, XJ6 and Jenny seeing what she's doing, quickly teamed in and sprayed whatever adhesive's they got on them at XJ10 to keep her stuck there.

XJ10 was struggling to get out, somehow her strength was not working as she would've thought.

"Keep going! We almost trapped her!" Jenny yelled, finally glad XJ10 was going to be gone.

XJ10 didn't say anything, she only tried different methods, using rockets, melting plasma, all did little from the ever-increasing amount in her way.

XJ8 calculated in her head, they had to get out now or else ended up like XJ10. "Sisters, we must leave, now!"

They stopped immediately and cut loose, dashing out from the lab to the hanger and out the entrance they made themselves earlier. They flew out as much as possible so as to not risk getting caught from the erupting volcano.

XJ10, still trying to get out, kept trying to cut loose from her cemented coffin, not having enough space to do all she could do, the time was counting down more immensely, she could feel the heat of the volcano rising, she swore she must have been melting!

Finally, after the struggle, she gave one last blast for a chance, and the cement and adhesives broke apart! She quickly gained her ground, and saw on the count down, 5 seconds left!

Without much thought, she immediately flew at her top speed going up to the top of the volcano, she reached speeds only a person in the brink of death would try and break out from. Suddenly, 1 second earlier than expected, the whole volcano itself exploded! The mountain left off a skull crushingly loud bang as the whole entire upper part of the Volcanic mountain blew open lava everywhere like a popped pimple, XJ10 was caught in that blast, clearly heavily damaged to her core from such injuries.

However, in her luck she had a last-ditch shield for herself, but the damage was so much, it made her lose a lot of power, and like a cannonball she flew in the air, then soon enough, landed back down onto the ground, creating a huge trailing crater from the massive force her body made on that impact. She couldn't wake up, she was too badly damaged to even open her eyes.

She laid there, thinking this was how she would pass away, she didn't know if she was in critical condition or not, but the volcano blasted her very far from the base, somewhere on the island, it was more peaceful there, very nice, she drifted off from that peace, and then went fully unconscious.

Back with the XJ sisters, they looked back as they flew and saw the mountain erupt and explode as it did. In their minds they were relieved, but in their reactions, they were thrilled! Such a rush of relief and survival made them thankful that they are not melted scrap at that moment.

"Did we really just almost get killed by that?" Jenny said laughing from relief.

"Did we survive that? Real question is, could even that XJ10 survive that?! Look at that, magma is everywhere, and that Metallic jerk is nowhere to be seen, she's not following us so I take it we actually beat her!" XJ6 said gladder it seemed then her sisters.

"My estimation, she's terminated." XJ8 said, in a monotone voice, but with a smile on her face.

"Well, let's just get home, I think we deserve something to eat from XJ4 after this!" Jenny said as they flew, they all agreed and went the direction to where mainland was. Little knowing that their problems didn't go away in the slightest, in fact, it was going to get worse.

End of chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Softer Landing**_

 _ **Wakemans Residence**_

The 6 Wakeman sisters in their home, having nothing to do but wait for their other 3 were just having some ideas on how to prepare their day onward.

XJ1-3 were playing with some old building blocks they found on the attic, ones they used to play themselves.

XJ4 was preparing for dinner, both for her sisters and in case some people, she had a feeling to do such a thing.

XJ5 was with XJ7, XJ5 was acting, odd, lately. She had for some reason started to know more social ways of interacting with people, even more then she would've before, this time she seems more talkative about having a social life and now boyfriends!

"So, another rule when you're talking to a guy you might like, might be to keep flirting with your pigtails, they'll think that's cute and it's a good indicator that you're interested!" XJ5 said, like a professor in a university.

XJ7 just sat next to her confused by the ordeal, she only wanted to listen just to spend the time, but now she kinda regretted it, XJ5's advice was a bit more into this "dating game" then XJ7 herself would've been into, but that's probably because she didn't she herself having much of a chance.

"Listen XJ5, I appreciate the lectures on how you think I should dress nice, or how I can 'flirt' with anyone, but that's not really my kinda thing, I'm probably more, more... I don't know, into not dating anyone at the moment?" XJ7 said looking down.

"But you can't be alone forever! I'm just giving some good tips on what people might like." XJ5 protested back.

"Yes, but I don't think either you or I have any experience whatsoever, what even makes you think your advice can be better than mine?" XJ7 said, acting uninterested.

"Well, like what advice would you give?"

XJ7 froze up, this is not what she meant, but she did think of something "Well, maybe it'll just occur naturally? I don't think you or me, if I even wanted to date anyone, would have advice that works for both of us, maybe for you now that you have a upper body, but for me? I prefer to just let it be."

"But c'mon, one of the boys looked cute, maybe one of them is right for you?"

"We don't even know them! We just met them in the door for one second and then we left, we don't even know if they're coming back!"

"Well, they seemed interested in us, in the very least just try."

"I don't think I can muster to even 'try'." XJ7 said, now standing up and leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" XJ5 said looking at her hunched sister.

"I'm going to see if I can help XJ4, at least with her she has subjects that interest me more than dating." XJ7 said as she left the room.

XJ5 left behind felt disappointed, she had hoped she could teach XJ7 something that might make her less miserable, but it seems her sister is more a loner then she thought, or that she herself is becoming more excited by having a "body" and the possibilities of it.

She went upstairs, to find something maybe she can wear, she wanted to look nice after all. She went to Jenny's room, and there were the pajama's she and her sisters wore last night. They were made from some clothing's Nora had but refashioned quickly to fit as pajamas. XJ5 had an idea on what she can do with her Pajamas.

Returning to XJ7, she was flustered at the conversation she had, earlier before XJ5 was going on with how to look pretty, XJ7 just didn't click with it, then she talked about wondering what to do with their pigtails to make them look nicer, XJ7 just didn't care, then she talked about how she could make XJ6 even more jealous, and XJ7 at that point was just getting bored, she thought maybe they would focus on something other then looking good, but more speaking properly, XJ7 knew her looks werent gonna eye catch anyone, but knew even more that her attitude and how she spoke to people never really had any positive outlook.

She wanted to get her head out of that, so she went to XJ4, with her she's always positive, and that helped ease XJ7's burdening self-esteem. At least she'll also be doing and talking much more interesting things, like cooking, XJ7 liked the idea, maybe being an assistant in it would be nice, if she wouldn't mess up.

She went in the kitchen and saw the whole room was brimmed instruments of cooking, organized from top shelves to the floor with variant ingredients both for human foods and one's robots might enjoy. It was something of a OCD nightmare and dream, both organized but also unsettlingly opposite!

XJ4 was mixing multiple bowls at once, while shimmering some vegetable on a frying pan.

"Um, hey XJ4, how goes the cooking?" XJ7 asked watching where she moves, trying not to spill anything.

"Oh, what a rush! These recipes I want to try need a lot of time and ingredients to work with! So I laid out everything here on the floor, with the dry ingredients in the corners, and the pastas in the center, and-" XJ4 kept saying how and where she organized such arranged tools, clearly her interest in cooking was more then XJ7 had expected, it was like the same with XJ5 even!

"So yeah, just wondering if you needed an assistant then, if maybe I might not screw up?" XJ7 asked, thinking this was in fact gonna be more complicated then it seemed, seeing as how her tank wheels were to wide to go through some of the paths, that were barley thin enough just for XJ4, and accidently she moved some two ingredients on the floor and XJ4 jumped up from that and said-

"OH NO! MY CHICKEN SPICE IS BEING MIXED WITH THE RICE POT!" XJ4 said in a rushed panic, as she put down her bowl she was carrying and pushed XJ7 back a bit to fix the little tiny error.

"OH I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" XJ7 said, feeling bad for it.

XJ4 let out a sigh, feeling bad for reacting in such a way, it was unlike her. "Im sorry dear sister, its just I organized everything and when I have this layed out like this I want it to stay that way, and it seems there's just not enough space for you to even work here, so, forgive me." XJ4 said, with a genuine sad look on her.

XJ7 understood, she always understood any kind of rejection really, its her best talent. "It's fine, I think I'll just, I guess do something else."

XJ7 turned around, and left the kitchen, being careful not to do any other tiny mistake again. XJ4 just felt bad for letting XJ7 leave without even having a quick conversation, but she needed to finish preparing for dinner, just then, the oven let out a 'ding' and XJ4 rushed to it to pull out some already baked mechanical cake. so she went back to her bowl, and continued stirring a mix, which turned out to be some kind of oil icing.

XJ7 just strolled through the house, not knowing what to do, she saw XJ1 2 and 3, playing with each other, XJ7 wished they could talk, somehow, but they were just as silent on conversations as she is.

XJ7 then went to the living room, and found her comfort blanket, she put it on, and pondered what she could do.

Just then, XJ2 rolled through with XJ3 and XJ1. XJ2 gave a positive "boop" noise as XJ3 gave XJ7 a notebook and XJ1 spit out a pencil she had on her mouth. XJ7 was puzzled at what they wanted, but put 2 and 2 together and decided to try and draw something for them.

XJ7 never took much time to draw, or do any art, but she figured why not. So she started etching on the paper, and drew a cute little version of XJ1 as a start, then XJ2 and XJ3. XJ7 liked doing it, and XJ1-3 enjoyed being drawn about, so XJ7 continued drawing them doing different things, like playing with a ball, or watering some plants, etc.

XJ7 enjoyed drawing, she decided to try other things, like a tree, she surprisingly did great at it! She sharpened her pencil and decided to draw herself, she drew her hunched figure, with her long face and tired expression, it reminded her of herself, which she felt uncomfortable of, so she drew herself again, but less of a hunch back, and smiling, with flowers around her. She drew herself again, this time under a tree watching some clouds, these drawings she made got her happy, she realized then she wasn't just a good artist last night but also now.

"When was I ever this good?" XJ7 wondered "and why now have I never tried?"

She kept drawing different things, like her sisters. She started with XJ4, super cute wearing a chef hat and cooking with a great grin on her face and a big tie for her apron's tie. XJ6 trying to look fashionable, which she very much did, and Jenny also looking fashionable, but in a school outfit. So when she wanted to draw XJ5, she didn't know which one of her to draw, the one she knew for so long or this new version of her?

She decided to do both, to give contrast. It was odd to come to the reality that so much has changed in one day! This XJ10 gave her worrying thought, and then depressed realistic thoughts, like if her sisters had met XJ10 on their mission, they were surely dead.

For a while nothing much happened in the house. XJ4's still cooking, XJ7 was drawing and XJ5 was making something upstairs, it just seemed quiet, until suddenly-

 **Ding-Dong**

The door bell rang!

XJ4 stopped her cooking and rolled her way from the kitchen to the door, racing to get there as she also saw XJ5 as excited to get there herself.

XJ5 beat her too it, and XJ4 saw from her a beautiful looking outfit, one that covered below her waist as well, to hide I guess her rocket that keeps her up, she looked also extra pretty on some level, like she was preparing to go out or something, this made XJ4 suspicious.

No matter, XJ5 opened the door, and there they were, the two boys from yesterday, Daniel and Maverick and also the little girl Jannette too.

The boys were completely caught off guard by the new looking robot with the pretty dress, they thought for a second it was some new robot, until XJ5 greeted them with "Well hello boys, about time you showed up, we were wondering if you lost interest in us." XJ5 said teasingly. She then reached and gave them both hugs, which further caught them off guard.

Jannette just looked at the two boys, being both mesmerized and confused by the sudden greet. Jannette was first to respond back saying "Well, we came back to see if you have time to hang out today, I guess your excitement is a yes?"

Just then XJ4 came to the door, carrying a tray of freshly baked sugar cookies "Oh hey you guys finally got here, come in please, I just finished making a batch of cookies for you all." She said smiling.

The boys welcomed the more eased down greeting and accepted the invitation to the Livingroom as well as the cookies. When they tried it they were amazed how good it was, having Maverick say "These cookies are amazing! They're the best cookies I have ever had!"

XJ4 blushed from the kind compliment saying "Aww thanks, Its my first time actually."

"Really?" Maverick said back "First time? These are even better than the ones my grandma makes, and she makes them every day!"

The made XJ4 even more joyed by the reception her cookies had, she was happy knowing her food is even enjoyable to humans.

XJ7 then came in to see the commotions, and saw the guests. She didn't know if she wanted to go say hi to them, she saw they were happy and she didn't want to ruin any of that, so she went back and secluded herself.

"So, any of you guys got any plans for us to do?" XJ5 said leaning on the couch.

"Well, I guess we can all go hang out at the park, maybe from there there's something we can do?" Daniel said suggesting.

"That's great! We can have like a picnic." XJ4 said excited for that idea.

"Sure, but where's the rest of your sisters? Is there only you two?" Maverick said wondering.

"Yeah, like are they ok?" Jannette asked.

"XJ6, 8 and Jenny are on a mission right now, im sure they'll be here soon, but right now, XJ7 is somewhere probably keeping to herself." XJ5 said not caring too much "But tell me, in this park we have some nice things we can do?"

"Well, I guess other than a picnic we can also play ball, if you guys have one." Daniel suggested.

"Or maybe a tea party." Jannette said chiming in, which got XJ4's attention.

"Tea party?" XJ4 said, "Oh I'll love that, and so would XJ's 1, 2 and 3! This is perfect!" She finished now more excited.

"So what are we waiting for then?" XJ5 said standing up "I made this dress to look nice so let's get looking good."

"That is a nice dress by the way." Daniel said, feeling he was rude not to say it in the first place.

"Why thank you." XJ5 said smiling.

"But wait, we need to get XJ7, she has to come too!" XJ4 said, she doesn't want one of her sisters to miss any fun.

"Ah fine, but if she doesn't want to come then let her be." XJ5 said, which kinda surprised XJ4, she didn't expect XJ5 to be not so caring for one of her sisters, but brushed it off as she went around the house to find her.

XJ7 was just sitting alone in a room from upstairs, doing as XJ5 said she was doing, keeping to herself. She was busy drawing other things she liked, and enjoyed the privacy of doing so, she didn't want her other sisters to know she was drawing, otherwise she worried they might tease her, even innocently, about the whole thing.

Just then XJ4 came in looking for her, and caught her drawing. XJ7 stumbled the notepad and pencil in her hand and tried to hide it, but of course it was too late as XJ4 saw she was drawing.

"Oh, hi XJ4, I was just uh, making a list of things I wish I could do now, yeah." XJ7 said, trying to make an excuse to hide.

"Oh, ok, well the boys came, and they want to take us to the park, were going to have a picnic, so are you coming?" XJ4 said, acting along to ignore it, she didn't want to make her sister feel uncomfortable.

XJ7 stumbled upon her words, trying to act natural, buying the idea XJ4 didn't notice. "Oh, uh alright, yeah of course! Are we going now?"

"Yep"

"Oh okay, I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright" XJ4 said smiling "We'll wait."

XJ4 left the room, glad her sister is coming, while XJ7 just let out a sigh of relief, she mustn't let her know she was actually drawing XJ4 at the moment, she was drawing her wearing a cute little dress, spinning with flowers around, it was a cute little drawing.

Soon enough they packed up some food and went off, XJ5 sticking close to Daniel because how he complimented her dress, while XJ4 with Maverick as he kept asking for more cookies, along with Jannette. XJ7 kept herself in the back of them walking, with the little XJ sisters, glad they kept her company.

 _ **Hawaii, 10 miles away from the ruins of Rekonolovs Base**_

There layed the robot in her motionless metal form, unconscious in the sense she seemed not alive. Finally, though, she started opening her eyes, it was blurry and out of focus, soon her optics got back to normal and she looked around, she was surprised to be where she was, in her home on the island, the last thing she remembered was a super big explosion.

She stood up, trying to bear her grounds, it was hard for her to recall where she was at, she saw the huge smoke coming from where there was once the islands volcano, the magma was spewing from the top like a bleeding pore.

She tried to think what happened, how she got there, but her mind was blank! She could barely remember what happened, or how she got there! This worried her greatly, anxiety raised within her, as she didn't know why she was back on the island and why her home, the base, exploded!

She noticed then she had a backpack, maybe it'll help her remember something. She looked and saw some precious items she had, her Russian flag, her stuffed teddy bear, pictures of her and her dad, and a pair of cloths? It was odd that she had some, since she never needed them.

She needed a minute to think what to do next, it came that she should contact her father and ask what's going on, and if he can shed some light. She tried to call, but no answer, he had probably no reception, or something was wrong, but it should all be fine. "Maybe he'll call back later." she thought.

Another thought came, one that was the more realistic one, he was dead. Whatever happened, she couldn't remember, the last good memory of her father was on the ship, but something clearly happened that got her where she was now and having her home destroyed. She wanted to cry, accept that her only real family she had was gone, killed because she failed to protect him. How could she let this happen?

"What am I supposed to do now." She said, now actually tearing up, she didn't want to accept this possible reality, she wanted in her heart to know if he is out there, somewhere.

She didn't know what other objective to have, other than the one she and her father always talked about, to have a normal family.

So, a plan came to her, maybe she should find Nora Wakeman, and let her know about her and her father. Maybe even that's where her father could be now! She didn't want to wait any further, she needed to find Nora Wakeman, and tell her what she knows.

She flew in the air, to see where she was at in a better spot, and she saw in the air the magma was getting close, she sure is glad she got up at that time and not a moment too soon. So, she took off flying to the direction of Tremorton, to start a new life there.

 _ **Back at Tremorton**_

The XJ's who stayed behind plus the humans who came to them were walking along the park, XJ5 was talking to Daniel while trying to size up his personality's as such. XJ4 stuck back with XJ7 to help keep company with the little XJ sisters, as they were being troublesome with each other, and Maverick kept with his little sister Janette, who kept asking to have a cookie.

"But you've had like 20 cookies! I want one!" The little girl said, in frustration of her bigger brother.

"Well, XJ4 left me in charge with the cookies, so I decide who gets it, and who doesn't." Maverick said as he took a bite of another cookie.

Janette went to XJ4 and asked "Miss XJ4, Maverick wont share your cookies. Can you make him give some please?"

"Alright, Maverick that's enough of being in charge, give your sister the basket, she'll be in charge now." XJ4 said, like a serious babysitter, though not very intimidating.

But Maverick was intimidated enough to not object and give his sister the basket, who immediately started to dip her hand in and start chomping the cookies that she promptly asked to enjoy, much to her brother's dismay.

"Great," Maverick said in annoyance "Now she's gonna eat all the cookies before we find a good spot."

"It's ok, I can always make more some other time." XJ4 said cheerily. "Besides you had more than enough."

Maverick grudged on that remark, but still, she had a point and his stomach was filled with those delicious cookies, but they were so good he probably never would've stopped.

XJ5 was still talking with Daniel, she enjoyed every second talking to him, while Daniel just talked along to pass the time.

"Well, if you want my opinion, maybe you should skip this "Literary class" and just head for the gym, you could use some weights." XJ5 teased.

Daniel felt somewhat flattered and insulted, he liked his classes, and he wasn't that skinny, "Yeah, well I'll think about it. Were almost at a good spot I know, we can play some football there."

"Football? Don't you think it might be better if we just, you know, talked some more?" XJ5 said, disappointed.

"Well, we can talk later, but it's nice out, and it's better to play some ball games."

"Well, if you insist."

They finally reached the spot, there were some trees to use as shade, XJ4 set up a nice picnic area, covered with a big blanket of foods and snacks for both the humans and robots. XJ1 and 2 were playing with each other around the tree, XJ3 played tea time with Janette and her dolls, XJ4 would also join in and supervise as a "nanny" for them. XJ7 kept to herself, as she watched XJ4 play tea, and drew her along with Janette and XJ3 together, it looked nice.

XJ5 and Daniel with Maverick were playing football, XJ5 by herself with Daniel and Maverick together, considering XJ5 is a robot, she has a upper hand in skills and endurance, and it showed well with her winning.

"C'mon boys, you can't beat a lone girl in simple football?" XJ5 said showing off with the ball in hand.

The boys would be the ones throwing it, since XJ5 was on her own, but always XJ5 would easily catch or tackle the ball.

Exhausted, Maverick said "Look, **wheeze** , were not as well fit ' **wheeze'** as the football team here."

"Yeah" Daniel said adding in "You clearly outmatch us, maybe we can have someone join us against you?"

"Hmph, 3 against one? How sad." XJ5 said in her own triumph, "Well to bad none of my sisters are really into sports as much, too bad my other sisters aren't here, they would make it interesting."

And just as she said that, they could hear what sounded like jets coming in, and from a distance, 3 small dots zooming in in high speed, leaving a smoke trail.

The XJ sisters could sense already it was their own sisters, they came back safe and sound, this relieved them all in joy.

The 3 in the air, saw the rest of their siblings down in the park, with the boys and girl they met yesterday, they were excited to see them already hanging out.

"Hey look! They started the fun without us. Typical." XJ6 said, sarcastically being annoyed.

"Well, let's go down and hang out already." Jenny said as they flew down towards them.

They landed fast but gently, as their sisters gathered around them and they all huddled in a big hug, glad for their safety. They soon enough let go and XJ4 was the first to speak

"Wow, I guess you were able to do the mission successfully?" XJ4 asked

"Yeah, more or less." XJ6 said waving her hand.

"We've encountered the expected threat, "XJ-10" and in quick analysis, we "Kicked her butt"." XJ8 said, flat out at first but with a charged tone in the end.

"Yeah, you should've seen it! XJ8's cannon is REALLY powerful! It was like the plasma Canon that XJ10 had, but in XJ8's hand she stood no chance!" Jenny said, mimicking the thrill that had coursed through her.

"Well, me and Jenny helped too of course." XJ6 said chiming in "It's not like XJ8 did all the work in "Kicking her butt" per say."

They kept chattering to each other about the day, Jenny with XJ6 and 8 explained about the whole thing, and how the Volcano Base exploded, leaving no chance for XJ10 to survive, while XJ4 explained their day so far.

"Wow, well now that you mention food, I'm pretty hungry!" Jenny said delighted from XJ4's story

"Well, there's plenty to eat for us, c'mon let's dig in!" XJ4 said delighted for Jenny's excitement.

They immediately started munching on the mechanical foods XJ4 cooked up, they were really appetizing, and the Humans just watched, amazed how robots can "Eat" their food, especially from XJ6, how she put the food under her head, and somehow it just disappears from there.

The two boys and girl, tried some of the foods, like a salad and some sandwiches, they were amazed how better it tasted then the ones they themselves could make, XJ4 really out done herself in these things, and XJ4 didn't need to hear any compliments to know this, she can see it in ther faces how much they enjoy the foods.

When they finished eating, XJ5 got up and said "Hey guys, I was playing a game of football with the boys before you guys showed up, I was beating them in every turn, how about we play together and you girls can show them how it's really done?" She finished of teasing them.

"Heh, sure, I've played football plenty of times, I'll be on their team." Jenny said agreeing.

"And I'll join cooperate with XJ5, while XJ6 can join with you Jenny." XJ8 said, gathering herself some statistic. "By my calculations, me and XJ5 together would, as I quote "Obliterate your defenses"."

"Yeah, we'll see about that then! C'mon boys, you're not afraid to fight these two, right?" XJ6 said with excitement, but saw the boys looked terrified.

"Uh, no thanks, I think we had enough for today." Daniel said, trying not to sound rude.

"Besides, I don't plan on being tackled for the 20th time today." Maverick added "Especially harshly competitive players." he joked,

"Suit yourself, but don't worry, I won't make my sisters give any insults without payback." XJ5 teased.

"You're on!" XJ6 jeered.

They began their game, they were rough, they tumbled and most of all there were lots of shakes on the ground whenever XJ8 ran, clearly no one should even be allowed in the area, it was like a construction zone. But from everyone's view, they looked like they were having a lot of fun, they clearly enjoyed this kind of rough game, obviously since they were built to withstand devastating blows.

XJ8's team won, mainly because of the powerhouse XJ8 herself is, she practically won the game herself.

"No fair, XJ8 kept charging at me!" XJ6 complained.

"That's because you were carrying the ball, nitwit." XJ5 said in a sassy tone.

"Hey, leave the sass to me." XJ6 said in return "At least me and Jenny had more effort into this game, XJ8 is a tank!"

"Winners win, losers try." XJ8 said smiling "and you lose."

"Well, over all good game, let's just take a break, and next time, all of us against XJ8." Jenny suggested.

"Yeah, that should make it even!" XJ6 exclaimed.

XJ8 just sighed, this argument is not worth fighting on, she just walked away to sit in the shade.

The other XJ's looked at each other on what to do in their break, they supposed to eat some more of XJ4's cookies.

XJ8 sat next to XJ7, who was draw on her notepad still. She quickly put it away when XJ8 came and sat with her, after a loud "thump" and ground shake.

"I see your drawing something, is it ok if I can observe?" XJ8 asked

XJ7 blushed, she didn't want to have an audience for her drawings, but she didn't want to be rude either, so she let out a sight and got out her Notepad and pen, and showed XJ8 what she drew, it was XJ8 with XJ5, 6 and Jenny playing their football game, and she drew cute ribbons on them.

XJ8 didn't say much, but gave a smile and said "I like it."

"Really? You think the sketch looks good?"

"I didn't know you were capable of drawing, especially in a such a "cute" style."

"Well, I just started today, or last night technically." XJ7 said blushing.

"Well, keep doing it, do you have more?"

"Sure, but these are not with you in it."

XJ8 let out a "Meh" and said "I still want to see some more of what you made."

XJ7 reluctantly agreed. She showed the many different sketches she did of her sisters, they all looked amazing, and each are captured in a lens of soft, cuddly sketches.

"I'm amazed, I guess you're the artist of the family." XJ8 said smiling even more.

"Oh please, I'm sure Jenny can do a hundred times better." XJ7 said doubting the compliment.

"But she's never done any or much drawing, and besides, you seem to enjoy doing these."

"Well, thanks then, but please, don't tell anyone I'm drawing, I worry if they might ask me to draw something for them too much, I prefer to do this on my own."

"Understandable." XJ8 said in monotone.

"Thank you."

XJ7 continued to draw, this one of XJ8, sitting under a tree and just relaxing. It was simple, but a nice thing for XJ8.

While XJ6 was eating her cookie, she had a thought came to her mind "Hey, what was in that information that you gathered from the computer jenny?"

"Well, it's a lot to unpack!" Jenny said trying to explain "It's mainly designs on computer chips, data based on incomplete prototypes, different results on some similar tests, etc etc. I can't understand half of it even, some of this is kinda gibberish to me, but im sure Mother can understand it just fine."

"Well, at least you got it all." XJ5 said assured.

"Well, not exactly, the base was early to explode because the files were being uploaded somewhere, I could only get as much as I could gather at that time, there was at least 203TB of information! I only could get as much as 20TB."

"Jeez Jenny that much? Must have been all of his life's work!" XJ6 said in shock.

"Well, I focused my downloading on XJ10 model, but that's the gibberish part, its like it has its own language, it may be encrypted then."

"So, we just have to wait for Mother to analyze" XJ5 said

"I hope she can figure it out." XJ6 said, but continued "But it might not mean much, we destroyed XJ10 right? She can't have survived that."

"We don't know that, it's better safe than sorry, Mother will analyze the data, and can come back to us on her powerful she really was." Jenny explained.

A bit later, the girls went back to playing the football game, of course this time XJ8 being the lone wolf while the 3 sisters ganged up on her, yet somehow, XJ8 is gaining victory round after round, there were some loses when they got clever in their tactics, but XJ8 adapted and beat them still.

XJ7 was drawing more stuff, then suddenly, XJ4 was behind her from the tree and said "Hi XJ7.", which made XJ7 immediately jump and fumble in her hands the Notepad. It landed facing up, and can be seen a unfinished drawing of XJ4 in a cute dress cooking. XJ7 blushed madly and quickly picked up the notepad not a second later.

XJ4 didn't say anything, but was more shocked by XJ7's blushing more than the drawing.

"Uh uh, hi XJ4, how are you?" XJ7 said, trying to ignore what occurred.

"I didn't know you could draw, this good no less!" XJ4 said in a cheerful way, "In fact im flattered you drew me!"

"Um, you don't think my drawing of you is bad?"

"No! Of course not, can I see it again please?"

XJ7 showed the picture, blushing more and trying to cover her face. XJ4 smiled and hugged XJ7 in comfort.

"This looks amazing! You made me look so cute, I love it!" XJ4 exclaimed proudly.

"Really? You don't mind my drawing of you?" XJ7 said shyly

"I am flattered you care to draw me, do you have more?"

XJ7 showed more drawings she had, even more of the ones she did of XJ4 and the one where hse was having tea.

"Oh wow! You drew me a lot!" XJ4 said surprise "How come?"

XJ7 froze, she didn't know how to answer that, because she herself didn't know the answer why herself, why was she so interested in drawing XJ4?

She took in a deep breath and said" I don't know, you just look so nice to draw, and cute too I suppose." She put her head down, she didn't feel like she deserved to look at XJ4 now. But XJ4 raised her head back up with one of her hands.

"You don't have to feel ashamed, I love these drawings, they look really good, and you catch my good side in all of them! Why didn't you show this earlier?" XJ4 said curious but caring.

"Well, I didn't know how you'd react, I thought you might've not liked it..."

"Well, I do, so you can't feel embarrassed about it anymore." XJ4 assured.

XJ7 finally smiled, and felt relieved, "Thanks XJ4, ypu want to watch me finish drawing then?"

"Of course, please do, my Van Gogh." XJ4 said giggling.

They sat down under the shade, XJ4 amused with XJ7's patient yet quick skills to draw good, while XJ7 relaxed herself to complete the drawing.

 _ **In the edge of Tremorton**_

Flying in the air, a figure came gently to the ground to find the main road that had the sign to all newcomers of the town Tremorton, she stopped herself from just going in, she needed a place to stay first, she didn't want to just come into Wakemans home like the way she was, a random robot, it would probably give panic.

So she flew back into the air, and scanned the town, she found luckily a abandoned factory, that once made shoes. She flew to there and went inside to the infested factory, full of abandonment and dread.

"This'll do for tonight, for now, I need to rest." XJ10 thought to herself as she dropped her back and found a pile of shoes to jump on and sleep in.

She was thinking how in the world is she going to confront to Wakeman for help, and explain who she was in her father's creation, "will she be mad and order XJ9 to destroy me? Maybe she'll come prepared and have a trap waiting for me, *sigh* I don't think there's any good way to approach her, im too... intimidating."

She didn't feel much comfort, if not any at all, she thought to herself how she wished she could feel comfort, just for once, like a human.

All of a sudden though, like a flash in her thought, a goo had emerged from her body, covering her entirely, this sudden intrusion was giving her a sensation unlike ever before, yet somehow familiar.

Finally, though after it had settled, her transformation to a human was done, she looked like how she looked before, but now that she didn't remember such a thing, she was in complete shock as to how this happened.

"Боже мой!" She said out loud "I- I'm human!"

The same process of shock and excitement occurred to her, the one when she first saw her human form, she couldn't help but jump in the air from the thrill of having a human look.

"My goodness, Father must have given me this upgrade before...before our home got blown up. Damn, why is my memory not catching up!" She said in frustration.

She spends some minutes observing her features of her human body, before practicing to turn back, which was done at ease.

Though she turned back quick not wanting her new body to go away to soon. She layed back down on the shoes, and realized how uncomfortable it is to sleep in that pile of shoes. She didn't like it, but there was nothing else in the factory she would find comfortable enough to sleep in, so either the floor or turn back and just rest on the shoes, it didn't matter either way.

She preferred discomfort, wanting to enjoy this luxury of feeling something, as she slept on the pile of shoes, wearing nothing more but the tank top and skirt that came with her human form from the goop.

She drifted in her sleep, dreaming in her new body, she had a pleasant dream, hoping to see Wakeman, and the infamous XJ9, the one her father talks frequently about. Maybe if she's lucky, she can be good friends with her.

 _ **End of Chapter 10**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Warmer Welcome**_

 _ **Back at Nora's Residence Neighborhood, 7:00 PM**_

The long eventful day was closing to it end, the XJ's, having their second time out in public together having sibling fun along with their new friends, cheered and laughed on their way home, XJ5 was cracking, for once, funny jokes that got them all to tag along with their own jokes.

"And then, that's when the robotic clown finally said 'Fellows! This car is not made for this many clown! Any more and it will fall apart" XJ5 chuckling as she spoke, to then have XJ4 chime in and say "But Codsworth, the car was made for 100 clowns, surely 101 clowns wasn't too much was it?", then Jenny finished it off with "Yeah, but everyone knows Vexus is over 105 clowns too big!" which made everyone laugh, the thought of Vexus as a clown definitely amused the XJ's, especially knowing how much of a joke they make Vexus out to be.

"Hehe, that's something Jenny always would say about Vexus" XJ6 chuckled while explaining, "She and her circus of villainous robots basically keep trying to cram into a small car, but clearly all can't fit into their leader oversized ego for attention, hah!"

"Well, thanks for making that observation, but I never specifically said as much as you or XJ5 did" Jenny cited with a giggle, amused very much with her sisters in unison having such humiliating Vexus's posture of power, its like they all share in common the same idea of Vexus from experience in some way.

"Well, what can I say, she's easy to make fun of, especially with her now living in a trash planet, I practically pick my jokes of her from the garbage." XJ5 said in a sly shrug, with everyone giving a chuckle to her comeback.

They then finally arrived at the Wakemans house, the sun was almost fully set and the moon was brightly blooming in the night sky. The youngsters had their fun this day, making them wish the day lasted longer and the gang could hang out more, but their tiredness protested otherwise.

"Well, it was an awesome day with you guys, you guys really are quite cool." Maverick said, with a yawn coming in. "If you guys have time tomorrow, we can come and hang out some more."

"That would be a great!" Jenny said" I think then tomorrow will be fine, hm, and to make the day last longer for us, we should meet sometime in the morning, maybe go out for breakfast?"

"Breakfast with the boys? Why we might as well have a sleep over with them." XJ6 teased and joked. "But this does sound like an interesting idea, yeah im in for this too."

"Oh come now XJ6" XJ4 said "If we had to make a sleepover with them, we'd probably never get any sleep. " She joked and giggled. "But to have breakfast together sounds really nice, shall we eat here or you guys have any clue where is a good spot to eat?"

"How about Mesmers?' Daniel suggested "It'll be a neat spot for us to hang out and eat at, they even added some arcade games in there for us to play in."

"Arcade games eh?" XJ5 wondered "Is this a call for a challenge and a date on our gaming skills now?" XJ5 teased once more, she seemingly loved doing so with them.

"Maverick is the better one at it then I am" Daniel admitted with a smile "If anyones up to the challenge, it'd be him."

Maverick just cracked his fingers as a gesture "You better look out then, I won 2nd place at the Arcade convention last year from out of town, I know my way around 'BackAlley Kombat' and such, it will be my pleasure though to see how long you last" He teased back with a sly look and confident smile.

"Heh, you're on big boy!" XJ5 accepting the challenge and giving a light punch to his shoulder "You'll see what 3.5 Tera-Hertz of CPU power can do, and fast reflexes to boot" she winked and started to float towards the house door "See you boys around 8:30AM, sound good to ya?"

"Oh, it's on!" Jannete, the little enthusiastic girl yelled "My brother will even bet on it he'll beat ya!"

"Now now Jannete, don't get to feisty" Daniel said, "Maverick maybe good but maybe not XJ good." Maverick just gave a semi-nasty look and gave a little punch to Daniels shoulder.

XJ6 had an idea, and smile with a sweet and sly voice saying "Actually, it's quite an idea, a bet on who wins, how about this, the one who loses tomorrow, will have to pay the winners bill at Mesmers Diner, if they can't pay then we'll have to work something out from either one of you." XJ6 teased eagerly, excited also for tomorrows little plan.

"Well what do you say Maverick? You're going to let some Robot Girl beat you in your title?" XJ5 said mockingly.

Maverick gave a thought, and quickly concluded with "Deal! Oh ho ho, you'll see why no one messes with a Maverick Mc'Macinhold's skill." He gave with confidence.

"Well then" XJ8 said, pardoning in "Then this makes it an official 'Date' between you two."

"Hah, sure, it's a "Date", lets see if pretty boy is as good as his appetite for Breakfast then." XJ5 said winking at Maverick "Goodnight boys, and little Jannette, pick us up with your game face on by then." XJ5 then entered the house in a 'floaty strife' with a cool and proud look.

"Wow, Is it me or is XJ5 more challenging and confrontational then before she got her new body?" XJ7 asked in a stoic shock.

"Well, either way, it sounds like we have an exciting day plan for tomorrow" Jenny said, dismissing any worry from XJ7. "Thanks again guys for hanging out with us, and don't worry Maverick, im sure XJ5 is just playing into your head, we'll see how it goes. Goodnight guys" She said waving at them.

"Yeah, goodnight Jenny, goodnight to you all." Daniel said waving back and walking down the road with Maverick and Jannette.

"Heh, We'll see how quick she lose's, but I'll go easy mode with her, heh." Maverick said, waving back, and catching a glimpse at XJ5 at the Wakemans house window with XJ5 waving and blowing a kiss at him, making him catch a blush and waving back at her. "Well, I hope she lasts more than 2 lives when we play, later." With that he walked off with Jannette he carried on his shoulders, as she was getting too tired to walk.

The XJ's waved their goodbyes back and said goodnight also, XJ6 had caught a notice at XJ5 at the window, seeing her look all 'Charmed' and light blushes on her Robo-cheeks. XJ6 had a clear mind on what was going on with her sister.

They all then walked inside to the house together, a little tired from the day and now relived to rest in their home once more.

"Whew, well, I think now we should take a oil shower for the night, clean up, and get some nice little battery charge." XJ4 said wiping her head and placing the picnic equiptment she brought to the living room.

"I 100% concur" XJ7 said falling to the couch and lounging "I feel sleepy and dirty from the dirt, but I must admit, lots of fun we had together." XJ7 said smiling with her eyes closed and face on the couch.

"Yeah, too bad we didn't take up inviting the to sleep with us though" XJ5 jokingly teased "Imagine the fun we could've had with them here, hehe" Everyone chuckled at the thought, and XJ6 just how she meant by 'Fun'.

"Well, I guess tonight we can still have more fun, say, who's up for another late night up together?" XJ6 suggested "OH! I want to see who can last the longest in a horror movie, maybe we can see if Jenny goes into her 'Turtle Mode' from some Movies I have in mind." XJ6 said playfully while waving her arms in the air to scare XJ7 a little.

"Ah! No, I pass!" XJ7 said getting up from the couch and going up the stairs "Im cleaning up and want nothing more but a night of sleep."

"Same here" XJ4 said joining XJ7 "We're tired, and we need to put the little ones to sleep, come along XJ1, 2 and 3." She said while picking them up and rolling up the stairs "Its time for bath time!" She lastly said with a cheer.

"Oh yay" XJ7 said mildly, "Group bath". She went to join them into Jennys bathroom, which it self had a bathtub big enough to fit them in, and give a luxurious Oil Bubble bath if need be.

"Alright then, I guess that leaves us four, lets take our shower ups and then make some snacks into the night, oh, and I call first for shower!" XJ5 said flying up to the shower room, and closing it shut quick.

"And I, will be downstairs using the laboratory car wash" XJ8 said stomping down to the basement stairs and leaving XJ6 and Jenny to themselves.

"Right, well I guess we wait our turns, in the meantime, im getting some Nut's and Bolts for snacks." Jenny said walking to the kitchen.

"Hmm, maybe we can make also a Metallic pizza too no?" XJ6 wondered as she joined with her sibling. "Oh and hey, Jenny, you noticed about um, XJ5, right?"

"What? You mean how she's, quote un quote, "Different with her body"? Yeah, shes seemingly more, I guess playful then chattering then before."

"Definitely, she seems to be getting used to a body all to easily too, like she was able to play sports quite competitively too, I didn't think of her ever being a linebacker in football before, obviously because she never had a body but, wow she seems more then active with how she talks too." XJ6 pointed out.

"She definitely loves playing with Mavericks head when she is seemingly competitive with him." Jenny postured.

"Yeah, sure XJ5's just 'playing with his head'" XJ6 said with a 'lovely' thought in mind "Im sure she wants to do more than just play video games with though, I'd say she...well, you know." XJ6 said, with a sly smile in her monitor. "I even saw her looking at Maverick almost all day with that special kind of Glimmer only a beating rhythm in her CPU can give, she defiantly has something beating hard for him."

"Ohhh, you think she...has a crush?" Jenny with saying this didn't know how to really process it, her own little/older sister, now has a crush on someone they just met, sure, Maverick looked pretty cute, I guess though he was XJ5's type. "Well, I think it might be so, you thinking what im thinking?" She said smiling back

"We should give her a little 'push' into this relationship?" XJ6 said, now excitement in her eye and face.

"Totally!" Jenny said holding XJ6's hand, "Oh we can do so much things I've only read in Magazines teenage girls would do to help build on this relationship. Oh were going to make XJ5 so happy with Maverick."

"EEEEEIII!" Both Jenny and XJ6 jumped in the air around in unison on the exciting thoughts rushing through their head on what to do tomorrow with XJ5. Makeups, dress up, dating tips, they will relentlessly try and flush teases at her for the time being to get them together, it's a wonderous idea waiting to bloom and flourish.

"OOOH, maybe we can skip horror movies and just watch some Latenight romance movies! We'll see then if XJ5 is going to try a thing or two tomorrow with Maverick that we see in these movies." XJ6 suggested with giggles and snickers in her voice.

"Excellent idea! Hmm, maybe we better start on making the snacks for tonight and get quickly soon to the movie selection!" Jenny added with a smile.

Just then as they were jumping in the air more, XJ5 went in and saw the commotion, unsure what they were excited for. Before they noticed she was apparent, XJ5 gave a loud "Ahem" at the that caught them by surprise and they jumped with a quick "yelp" at her sister's random appearance.

They noticed that XJ5 was wearing a gown on her, looking like it might have been their Mothers, and along that a towel on top of XJ5's head too, she looked pretty much prepped for a teenage pajama party.

"What? It's all I could find as Pajamas, its Mother's but I'm sure she won't mind, plus it fits nicely on me, all snug and such." XJ5 said crossing her arms, sensing the confused looks from her sisters. "But why are you two so excited for anyway? Find any good horror movies?"

XJ6 and Jenny both looked at each other, not sure what to say to not raise any suspicion, but Jenny spoke first, having an idea "Oh I have a movie idea, it just got us both excited, we were thinking of watching maybe some 'Romance' movies, for the fun and cheesiness of it." Jenny said, trying to hold her smile.

"Yeah! We figured we can have a better night with some laughs and jokes on some over the top romance movies and see how bad some might get." XJ6 said, adding in.

"Oh really? This isn't Jenny just being 'Chicken' to watch any horror movies tonight?" XJ5 said, lightly mocking.

Jenny gave a light gasp, "Well I never! Hehe, I am not scared, I fought monsters scarier than any movie can muster, Its just it'll be a waste of time if we spend the night watching those, I think something more entertaining might be a better candidate, besides it unlikely there's any movie that'll scare me out there." Jenny said, nervously chuckling at the thought of being scared of any movie out there.

"Oh really?" XJ6 said looking at Jenny, "Well, what if we found a Horror Romance movie huh? See what that entails!"

"Nice Idea XJ6, that'll both scare, and give us all a good laugh, haha!" XJ5 said giggling.

"Oh yeah? What Romance movie is scary enough to send me 'running in fear'?" Jenny said, dismissing anything they might throw at her. But then, they all heard the familiar Stomps of a familiar Robot, coming from the basement.

Out came XJ8, all sparkly and clean, waxed and shined from her 'Mechanical Shower'. XJ8 then went into the kitchen, and brought with her a box, a dusty box labeled "Danger".

"I have found, something of interest down there." XJ8 said in a monotone glare.

The XJ's present were curious as to what secrets their basement held to have a box labeled 'Danger', and for XJ8 to bring it to their attention.

XJ8 then smiled and plopped the box on the ground, opening the top and finding, inside, DVD box's, old Movies if you will! XJ8 scavenged out from the fold of cases and pulled out a movie of her interest.

"I believe, this is the most horrifying Movie for then night" The thin case she held, dust covered on it, with its cover barely seeable, was dusted off by XJ8's big thumb, and to reveal the title: "Danger Danger, Robots in Love!"

The gang just looked at the cover for a minute, then XJ5, 6 and Jenny just fell over laughing at what they saw, on the cover was some old looking Robot model, chasing after hot blondes in bikini's in a beach, with the ocean on fire, looking like a old 50's horror movie, but they see the label on the bottom say it's a "Romance Horror Movie".

XJ5 laughed as she said "Oh my! I forgot that Mother had those films, and once said they were a 'Prime time Film' in her day and age, haha!"

XJ6 agreed and added "Yeah, I believe we found our perfect candidate of film! Let's see how this mess looks, I've always wondered before what this movie was really about, good find XJ8!"

The girls giggled as they headed towards the living room, XJ6 looked at Jenny and both shared the same sentiment, they wanted to see if XJ5 would take any dating tips and advice from them.

"Oh wait!" Jenny said pulling back XJ6, "We forgot to make some snacks, you two get the movie ready, we'll get some popcorn bolts."

"Alright girls, make sure to add some oil on top for my bowl" XJ5 said walking with XJ8 into the living room.

XJ6 and Jenny then went to the kitchen to find and make some of those popcorn bolts, whilst they both plot together the night of how to prep XJ5 for tomorrows bright day.

 _ **Wakemans Residence, 2:30 AM**_

The 4 teen robots in the living room were almost fast asleep, they had watched through 3 Rom-Com movies about robots, their experience of it was both of silly hilarity, but also learning of delightful "Romantic" knowledge of how somehow Robot invasion makes many romantic moments, the sequal even had humans and robots making out! It gave splendorous ideas about their own romantic life, since it was quite clear to them, with exception of XJ8, they too wish a romantic human partner, or any romantic partner in general.

"Ahhh, such words from a Stunning Tin-Man, you 'Electrify' me, now kiss me you bucket of bolts!" a Woman from the tv exclaimed, as she grabbed the 'hunky robot man' in a clearly make up costume and gave a delicious slur of "making out" to the camera, making XJ5 blush a little from a thought she's having, which gave XJ8 a notice.

"Sisters" XJ8 said looking at her sisters beside her, them all sharing a big huge bowl, almost empty of their popcorn, "Do you share the same questioning sentiment of why a human would kiss cold metal and have the same pleasure as one would with another human? Its making me feel, mixed."

In unison, all three XJ's said to XJ8 a simple "Nope" with them looking splendored and mesmerized by the kissing scene, imagining in their own CPU mainframes a moment like that on their own.

"Ugh" XJ8 said in a robotic way "I find only illogic in this."

"Oh come on, XJ8. It's a Rom-Com, there may not be any real 'logic' in the romance, but it's still has some dreamy scenes" XJ6 said holding to a pillow close to her chest.

"Yeah, maybe you might not be as interested as us, but this stuff hits us where out hard-drive can only hope and imagine to store and hold." Jenny said, herself just lying on the floor with her legs dangling in the air.

XJ5 stayed silent, she looked at the tv, still focused on how such a strong idea, coming from a cheap low budget sequel, had intrigued her highest hopes. That a Robot, a Human, somehow together, was such a thrilling thought coming to her head, something she felt was a both familiar and perfect memory, something in her mind lingered for more, not just what's on the tv, but in real life, for herself, she felt hungry, for a kiss from a human. To her it was just a flush of romance and lust for one person on her mind, but its like her mind doesn't want to say the name, denying the need for a specific index by name, but rather, by "Heart".

She felt she didn't want to wait, this urge, she felt like she needed to see this person now, somehow, she was feeling determined just for this one person, it was all sudden, but not so clear.

"Hey XJ5" XJ6 said waving a hand in front of XJ5, sitting there almost like she was wide eyed and suddenly awaken "I said 'do you have any on these Rom-Com robots? Spot any cute one's you think you'd enjoy? I myself like that buff one, he's a stud." XJ6 said in a giggle.

"Or, how about any Human ones? Eh?" Jenny said teasing at her sister above her on the couch "I saw some cuties that I wouldn't mind "Swooning" me with their words" Jenny and XJ6 giggled more, with XJ8 sitting there, and saying "While also trying to run from the Romantic Robots at times." Clearly unmoved but the 'Romance' in these films.

XJ5 just blushed more and stood silent for a second or two, and then finally said "Uh well... yeah yeah the boy robots and um, Human, looks great, yep, totally making me feel hot In here, hehe, say is it getting kinda hot in here?"XJ5 was noticing her CPU getting a little warmer, an odd kind of warmth that wasn't really heat from processing too much info, but rather not knowing what to do with it.

"Oh? Just one Human? Which one sis?" XJ6 said leaning in close with her head closer to XJ5's, squinting her monitor eye in the excitement if she'd admit what She and Jenny were thinking.

"Oh! I mean uh...well you know that really cute one, heh, yeah the uh.. Nice cheeks and eyes, with the kissing, and stud body..." XJ5 stuttered trying to come up with something from the movie, but she could only think of one person's face and body at that moment, and not from the movie.

"Um, you okay sis? Your face is all, very bright, are you blushing?" Jenny said pointing, making XJ5 blush a bit brighter.

"I... uh, well, I gotta use the little girl's room!" XJ5 jumping off the couch and then flying upstairs and then into the washroom, shutting the door pretty quick and loudly.

Silence reigned in the couch, but the tv still letting out audio of movie play out, whilst the XJ's process what happened.

"Well, I think this kind of confirms out suspicions." XJ6 said, looking at Jenny with a giggle in her smile, but concern in her eye.

"Yeah, but I think it's more serious then we think, she's apperently more into Him then we thought." Jenny said nodding, and pondering at how to proceed with this revelation.

XJ8 looked at them and in a donning tone said "Is this 'Him' the one called Maverick? Anyone could've calculated this to have happened to XJ5, especially being in a new body swing."

"What do you mean? You think her having this new body is affecting her mood swings?" Jenny asked with a raised brow.

"Indeed, it was obvious that in her old chassis, that just being a floating radio, wouldn't get her any kind of 'attention' she wants, but now with her upgrade, she's clearly experiencing some new, probably hidden feature in her processing that's hard to control. I believe its 87% accurate to say, she has a Major Crush, and now with a new body, her mind now has more options on how to get "Lucky" with someone."

XJ6 and Jenny looked at each other from shock of XJ8's own words, who knew she had a certain knows fair amount of what a "Crush" is, most would guess XJ8 has it as a literal definition.

They both let out a silent "eeeee" in excitement, as now it seems XJ8 is into the buisness of maybe helping XJ5 to get on the "Love Buisness".

XJ6 placed a hand on XJ8's shoulder, to ask "Hey, since you know this too, then maybe you can, with me and Jenny of course, try and make this "87% chance of a crush" into a "101% chance in Romance" for our 'little sister'? You might be able to help us in this quest right?"

"Yeah it'll be fun too! XJ5 will get pretty thrilled to be on her first date tomorrow, we can make sure this date Definity lead to more!" Jenny said with excitement.

XJ8 processed a little on this idea, she finally then responds with "I will accept this notion to help our sister, though I don't have any romantic experience, or chance myself for one, I exceed to make our family very much positive." She spoken with a dead tone, especially when she said about herself getting romantic in some way, but her sisters looked at her with a little tingle in their eyes.

"Dont fret on your chances XJ8, if we can make XJ5 get a boyfriend, we definitely will find for you one too!" Jenny said patting on her sisters back.

"Yeah sure you weigh like, twice that of a dump truck, but there's definitely guys out there who like a girl with some muscle." XJ6 chimed in with a wink.

"Right" XJ8 responded quietly "Well, current parameters should first meet with XJ5, when she comes back, we shouldn't then bother her about tomorrow's plan, we stay quiet about this till the morning, talking about it more likely embarrasses and distains XJ5's chances for success."

"Darn, really? I was going to ask if she'd like to wear any cool outfits for tomorrow, I was thinking a leather jacket for her, to make her look cool to Maverick." XJ6 said pouting.

"Shhh! I think she's coming." Jenny said as she heard the bathroom door open, and saw XJ5 flying back down to the couch, then dropping down on them.

"Well hey girls, did I miss anything?" XJ5 said, looking chipper and calmer.

"Umm, no not really, robots are still kissing as can be seen." Jenny pointed at the screen "But what happened with you? Did we-?" Jenny was about to finish but saw XJ8 try and signal "Dont ask, leave it be"

"Um, never mind" Jenny said "I guess you just needed a little break from the movie."

"Yep yep, just a little bathroom break, heh." XJ5 said blushing, but staying calm. "Sorry about that, I just felt like I needed to calm down a little, ive been feeling a bit...well its hard to say, but I just needed to get some quietness for a bit."

"Its okay, we all need some quiet I guess, hmm." XJ6 said, to then give a little electronic "Yawn" and have a tired look "Wow, I think Im going to pass out soon, I need to recharge." XJ6 begain laying her head back to the couch, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, me also, im surprised how watching Rom-Com can take the energy out of us, hm." Jenny said laying on her back on the floor with her arms crossed on her head. "Hmm, you girls want to do another slumber pile bed?"

"Slumber pile bed." All said in unison, and fell to the floor, XJ8 making the loudest 'THUD' in the room, bouncing everyone up in the air.

"Heh, nice on XJ8." XJ5 said, to then say "Well, goodnight XJ9"

"Goodnight XJ5" Jenny said, "Goodnight XJ6"

"Goodnight XJ9, Goodnight XJ8" XJ6 said as she closed her eye and shut off her screen in sleep.

"Goodnight XJ6 Unit, Goodnight XJ5 Unit"

With one last yawn, XJ5 said "Goodnight XJ8, mmm goodnight everyone."

Then to complete the silence, XJ5 pressed th TV remote and turned off the tv, as they all slept in their favorite pile.

 _ **Upstairs, 2:56 AM**_

In Jenny's room, there laid the 3 XJ units sleeping in Jennys bed, fast asleep and snug, with XJ4 tucked with them and holding them close, she fell asleep while tucking them in, she was tired from the whole day babysitting them, to fall asleep with them still.

In the room also, was XJ7, she was almost asleep, but was busy on the floor, making more drawings, and looking over her older ones from the day.

She let out a sigh and a smile, as she looked at them, almost picture perfect but also stylistically drawn memory's of the day, and she was just finishing up her last drawing, it was of course with XJ4 sleeping with the little XJ's.

"Gosh, I never thought I would have a talent that makes people smile this much, its even a tiring one with over 500 sketches I made today." XJ7 thought in her own tired voice. "I better get some sleep I guess."

She then began to lie down on the floor, getting to have some sleep, until she heard from the bed a few "boops" from XJ2, it seemed she was getting awake.

"Ah shoot, now she'll probably need some cradling till she can get back to sleep." XJ7 reluctantly got up and went to the bed, seeing XJ2 have her eye slightly open, giving tiny beeps of her waking program.

XJ7 proceeded to pick her up slowly, and just gently cradle her slowly and gently, making both of them even more tired now. XJ7 yawned and said "There you go, nice and quiet, mmm, im surprised you hadn't cried yet with me carrying you."

XJ2 gave a sighing "Boop" and gently drifted back to sleep in XJ7's arms, too comfortably in fact.

"Oh dear, seems I did too good of a job then, uhhh-" XJ7 didn't know what to do, she worried if she let XJ2 go, she might wake up again, she didn't want to put XJ2 in 'manual shutdown mode' as its not exactly a nice method for any computer to go through, so, she did what she at best could try to do, lie down in the bed with the other XJ's.

She let out a sigh as she did so, slowly getting on the bed, and cradling to XJ2 in her arms still. She slept on her back, a different experience then she's used too sleeping, but she got into a cozy spot, right closer to her sisters in the bed, all still asleep as deep in their dreams.

XJ7 had a pleased look in her smile, she felt pretty calm and happy to be sleeping so peacefully in her sisters room, she's pretty lucky to get a nice bed and everything to sleep on, better then any floor, definitely better the basement. She thought how nice it could be, maybe someday Nora would allow them all to live upstairs together, instead of left in the basement, with the not so noteworthy inventions there left to collect dust.

The fun they've all shared for the past 2 days, its something that can maybe last for their whole lives, saving the world together, having a big happy family, why was it that their Mother didn't want that? Too much responsibility? Too much potential trouble? Are we a nuisance? Or, could there just be more that none of us know?

"Its all a ruckus to think about" XJ7 thought to herself "I need to get some sleep, im sure tomorrow will be just fine."

XJ7 went to tuck herself in, but then notice a long slender arm of XJ4 drag a blanket and covered up XJ7 and XJ2 in the blanket with her and their siblings. It seems even in sleep, XJ4 acts like a caring Mother to everyone, it made XJ7 feel much, much more relaxed when XJ4 gently place the blanket over them, and gave like a gentle pat to them, almost like she's awake but one could guess its just her programming.

"Goodnight everyone" XJ7 said in one final yawn, then finally, letting her sleep mode take hold and sleep in the comfort she's in.

 _ **In the Shoe Factory, 7:30 AM**_

Blissful in her makeshift shoe bed, she would awaken at the dawn of a new day, by the start of her internal alarm clock.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* !

The XJ-10 unit groaned at the usual noise that only she could hear, it wouldn't stop until she does a usual wake up routine, so she gets up moaning in annoyance and starts stretching and shaking herself awake, which then made the beeping stop.

"There," she groaned "Well, that was a surprisingly pleasant sleep, I guess my new human body is tolerant to the uncomfortable bed, or its just beds made of shoes are comfier then I thought."

She then stood up and felt a rumbling sensation in her stomach region, a very odd and new experience she hasn't anticipated to have. "Huh, im...hungry?" she gave a thought "Well, my father really wanted to implement me with all the small details too, though I hope its not like I'll shut down if I don't eat, im fully charged as is,".

She went about around the factory she was at, taking in the details of both its seclusion and privacy. "Yep" she thought, "This place will be my new 'home' for the time being I suppose, at least until I can figure things out, like wheres father...", She remembered her goal, it was to find Nora, and try to seek her help, after a carful explanation about her father and where he's been, what he's been doing, and that she (by her own contrast) was family to her.

That was her main goal, but of course, she felt more obligated to try and find her father, but rational thought of her own would dictate, his likelihood of being alive, is low. Though, she knew very well enough that he always had plans from emergency, even one where their lava base would blow up some day, that is, if it ever did, thinking back at what happened, she frustratingly kept trying to analyze her memory banks and what exactly happened to cause the base to explode, it was an inactive volcano, the only reason for it to blow up was if someone made it blow up... like the bases self-destruct button.

"It's very odd then, if there was an intruder in our base, I must have been able to hold them off, at least enough for my father to get out. Wish I knew a way to contact him though, his emergency sub isn't active, and no response from our other radio channels" XJ-10 peeked through each channel she and her father would use in case, yet no history of recent use can be found, it only worried XJ-10 even more.

"Ugh, well, it's not like standing around will get me anywhere, I better find Nora then, she'll know what to do." Just then, her stomach growled again, even louder and more desperate for something digest "Huh, well I guess first things first, maybe some breakfast will be nice." XJ10 changed to her legs to their robot form, and blasted into the air through a window, off to fly and find any diner close by to satisfy her new found hunger.

 _ **End of Chapter 11**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: A Warm Heart of Steele**_

 _ **Washington D.C, Secret SkyWay Patrol Lab #23**_

 _ **6:00 AM, Yestarday in the main room**_

It was absolute silence in the bustling room, they needed silence to hear whatever XJ9 unit had needed to message Nora about, a report they hope on whatever situation she might have on this unique situation.

From all they first gathered, it was XJ9 giving an emergency call, it could mean anything, that she detected something and needs help, that she's in trouble, or worse, she could just be calling for some typical teenage reason.

It was no laughing matter to Nora, her heart raced as she paced herself to the main room, seeing the screen the face of her daughter, seemingly calm and not at all in "Emergency" mode as one would've thought.

"Mom! There you are, I've been trying to contact you!" The XJ9 figure said as Nora walked in, her tone seemingly a little tense, but calm.

"XJ9! Thank goodness you called, I hope you have some massive report to give any situation, did something come up? Any global dangers that we need to be notified of?" Nora in her raspy voice said anxiously, hoping maybe at most there was just a tsunami that tried to wipe out a beach somewhere and that's all it hit. She prayed to her own head that she and the data might be wrong or some sort, about this whole Kirat invasion thing they just found out.

"Well, you can say-" XJ9's voice began to distort, it began to shaped to that of a man "That something quite unusual has now occurred" Finally the voice became fully that of a male, with a thick accent that sent shockwaves of memory to Nora as she heard it.

"No! No it cant be-"

"Indeed" The video signal distorted, finally revealing it to be non-other then, , tired with bags on his eyes, but seemingly in a pleasant mood to see an old face. "Это было слишком долго, мой дорогой коллега."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and focused on the man on the screen, most knowing who he was, and other simply guessing, he cant be good news to anyone.

"YOU! You Bastard! What are you doing with my daughter's voice!" Nora demanded as she slammed a fist on the table, frustrated to the thought that such a man, old and somewhat frail, could possibly hurt her child.

"Relax Nora, успокаиваться." The old man said "I have done no harm to her, but might I quite say, you definitely raised her to be a strong and brave young woman. Im glad someone like you had built her to be our world's best protector yet, but don't think im foolish to think she can stop all threats that come to our world."

"What is it that you want! You have a lot of nerve calling me up, and by impersonating my own child for that matter!"

"OUR, child Nora, remember you're not the only one who built those blueprints for our prototypes and creations, you should know better than to take all the credit from someone like me, as you know building such A.I for them would've taken decades of your life to complete even the fraction of what the XJ's themselves have right now." Rekonolav rebuked on her past partner, Nora angered at such sentiment that this man would dare say, that XJ9 is somehow his as well.

"You shouldn't have the gall to say you have any part in my daughter's life, Jenny didn't need your guidance one bit!" Nora Rebuking back, with red of anger on her face.

"and You wouldn't have one like Jenny or the other XJ's, if not for my development program to their A.I progression! You just built the shell, I built for them the minds, you know it, I know it, its all said and done!" Rekonolav staying calm and crossing his arms in disappointment at Nora's words.

"Yeah well-"

" **ENOUGH!** " Someone said, it was coming from the end of the room from the entrance, they looked and saw a tiny short man walk through, It was the General Hardscape, the short tempered man who didn't had time to hear bickering in this time. "We are at a brink of a second Inter-Galactic War and all you two do is act like a lousy married couple!"

" **HEY!** " both Nora and Rekonolav said in unison

"Look, I'm simply here to give a message and warning to Nora and to the rest who try and interfere with my mission to stop the Kirat." Rekonolav said collecting himself, "I have for us all a plan and solution to help fight back against the Kirat, they seemingly want the most powerful tech in our planet destroyed in fear of what it can do, but to make this plan work, I need Nora Wakemans full consent and co-operation."

Nora rolled her eyes and proceeded to say " Oh great, The mad scientist needs another work of mine to stop the Kirat, let me guess, it involves my Daughter right?"

"Indeed, it involves **all** of our children Nora." Rekonolav finished

"All? No, you don't mean..."

"Yes, I need our daughters, XJ 1 through 9 to help in this, in our blueprints we developed they can-"

"NO!" Nora exclaimed, catching everyone off guard "I refuse, they're no good for this battle, they'll only mess up like they used too and fail as they once did! It'll be pointless and foolish to do."

Everyone looked at Nora, with both confusion and shock, they questioned if Nora's protest was that of logic, or emotion.

"Nora, слушаться, their 'mistakes' from the past won't be a factor for tomorrow, whatever it is that tied you to make the decision to shut them down years ago and abandon them is just putting away the cannon in our battle, we need them now, as they need us. Just listen to my plan at least and you can tell me if it sounds good to you or not."

Nora looked at the screen for a moment, then down as she sighed in defeat, "Fine", she breathed out "What is you plan that involves 'our daughters'."

 _ **Wakemans Residence, living room, 8:05 AM**_

The morning light was hitting through the window onto the sensors of the robot on the couch, her eyes just fluttering open as her receptors react to the sudden brightness that unfolded away the curtains. Jenny's arm covered the light from blinding her a bit, but when she finally more or less awoken she say XJ4 just cleaning up the mess's in the room and dusting the house.

"Ugh, such a mess was made last night! I thought you girls would've been a little more sensible with leaving crumbs and dishes on the floor." XJ4 said as she just dusted off the curtains "Oh by the way, good morning Jenny, sorry if I woke you up with suddenness."

"Uh, well good morning to you too..." Jenny groaned, she didn't think she'd need to wake up that early in a weekend or at all in a day like this, but it seemed though now was a good time as any. She took notice all the mess she and her sisters made last night were already cleaned, leaving Jenny to think XJ4 was just bored now and decided to clean up the entire house.

Jenny then realized her sisters weren't there right now, they seemingly already woken up, to her surprise. "Where is everyone?" She asked "Did I miss anything important?"

"Well, if you consider playing 'dress up' important, then yeah sure. They're upstairs in your room I think touching your stuff." XJ4 said in a huff, not seeing too much interest in the 'dress up' her fellow sisters took pride on.

"Wait, my clothes'?" Jenny questioned, "Oh! That's right, I guess they're probably just getting ready to look good for our 'date' today, hehe." Jenny laughed at the idea of how they must look right now, then the thought occurred. "Oh hey! They're touching all my stuff!" She rushed through to the stairs racing to get to her room before they might break anything, while XJ4 just stood there eyes unfazed by her sisters petty worry.

"Phuh, who needs to worry about that right now, right XJ7?" XJ4 said, looking over to her side to see XJ7 carrying a broom and dustpan with her, and wearing also a maid outfit to XJ4's delight.

"Why do I have to wear this to help you clean again?" XJ7 asked, embarrassed but mostly amused enough to be of help.

"Well, you should want to look cute when making a cute house, right? So maybe wearing a cute outfit can help make the place more spruced up in spirit." XJ4 said, like a wise teacher of cleaning wares.

XJ7 just rolled her eyes, but inside her mind she felt sort of good to help her sister clean, it was just something that at least kept her mind feeling less useless in the house, plus, she was right, she does look cuter with that outfit on.

 _ **Upstairs, in Jenny's Room**_

The room was nicely lit as the curtains were removed from the windows they supposed to inhabit, instead now act as a stand in the middle of the room, having formed a makeshift changing room for anyone inside.

XJ5 just sat on the bed, waiting in anticipation to what's behind the curtain, while XJ8 sat on the floor, alas waiting but with no expression in her face. They both waited for any form of 'fasion advice to go through the curtains, to inspire and awe them into their own design choice.

"So you gonna take all day to dress up or you gonna come out and show us your stuff?" XJ5 teased as she sat impatiently.

"Alright alright!" A sassy voice responded from behind the curtains, "Just its not easy putting this stuff on with my head being a little too big for the shirt!"

XJ8 just sighed and folded her arms, "Youve been in there for an approximate 10 minutes, it shouldn't take that long, even with just one arm." XJ8 protested calmly.

"Yeah c'mon, don't go shy on us now, you were just saying how you know the best designs, so we get to see or no?" XJ5 chimed in. She herself was eager to try on some clothing to impress as well, she was getting anxious to try.

"Alright fine!" XJ6 resented, herself blushing behind the curtains in anticipation. "But before you get to feast the looks on me, im warning you, you'll be might jealous when you see!"

XJ5 and XJ8 looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders, they were half expecting XJ6 to look more off then she thinks. So when the curtains were being dragged open, they gawked and saw how XJ6 had prepared herself, spectacularly.

"Ta-da!" XJ6 said, as she posed with one arm behind her head, her other on her hip. She truly bedazzled with her own form of shine that glistened off her screen.

The clothing she chose to worn, was simple yet very appealing to her style and persona. She wore a cropped green blouse jacket, with short foamy sleeves to that cover her shoulders, a green and light green braided skirt with a waist strap to keep it on. She overall, wore what a teenage girl would wear at Jenny's school, maybe even able to fit in with them if she tried.

"Soooo, what do you girls think?" XJ6 said, as she posed but also blushed.

XJ5 looking, with visible jealousy and awe, could only say "Woah XJ6, you look quite...quite-"

"Like someone going through my stuff!" A sudden voice said as the door was seen open, with Jenny there having her arms crossed, and with a suspicious frown on her face.

Everyone looked at jenny, both a bit shocked and also feeling bad for leaving their own sister out of their activity.

Just then, Jenny smiled and pulled out from behind her a basket of some bows, purses and extra's she had, "And of course without even trying on any extra accessories!" Jenny said giggling, with everyone else chuckling in tune.

"Oh hey then jenny, sorry we didn't wake you up, we just thought you wouldn't mind the extra sleep, and that we'd try on some clothes to go out in today." XJ5 said, ecstatic to see maybe she might give some good advice.

"Yeah! By the way, what do you think of this?" XJ6, showing a different pose "I think this quite fancy's me in a good way. Any of you feel jealous?" She said imitating a wink.

"Weelll, I think its missing a little something." Jenny said, as she tied a cute dark-green hairband, one that was flexible and bendable to shape on XJ6's head. "Perfect! Now you 'definitely' make me feel jealous, hehe." Jenny said with a chuckle.

XJ6 looked at herself in the mirror to see, and yep, even she felt jealous of herself, she totally looked pretty and cool with her outfit. "Awesome!" XJ6 shouted delightfully, "Thanks Jenny! Now I totally showoff my true beauty, bet you all are pretty jealous I get to roll with this look. " XJ6 smirked while looking at XJ5.

"That's it, its my turn then!" XJ5 said as she flew and closed the curtain, wanting to try out her outfit she found.

"Alright alright, yeesh, not like you'll look better than me anytime soon." XJ6 said as she sat down on the bed waiting. "Hey Jenny, you wanna try some costumes yourself too?"

"Hmm, maybe, but for now I think im good with my stlye, but I like where you guys are going with this." Jenny waved off the idea of changing her clothes or style, mainly for the fact that she'd only ever wear them for special occasions, and that if there was any danger in the town, her clothing will likely just be destroyed in the process, making it more expensive. "Just don't try fighting in them, I don't think they'll survive any certain encounters with the usual bad guys."

"Yeah sure." XJ6 waved off the suggestion "Like anyone will be dumb enough to fight any of us together."

"Approximately, 85% of villains we know, would indeed fight us if they had the chance, alas because they are indeed, that dumb." XJ8 said in a smooth tone, but with an obvious hint of satire in it, and it made them laugh a little.

"You're right about that sis, but im sure we'll stop them dead on their tracks without as much as a scratch on our skirts." XJ6 teased.

"Riiight." Jenny said rolling her eye's, "Just you wait, but dont try and let those clothes get damaged, I only have so much to spare."

"Oh please, like I'll let anyone get even close to my precious headband now." XJ6 said as she sat down next to jenny, her arms crossed. "And this as you can see, this is the style you want if you want to make the other girls around you jealous for not being as good as you, so like as if I'd let this perfect set up get tarnished."

"Hey!" XJ5 said behind the curtains, "I think im ready now." Her voice was chipper and seemingly ready for a 'showdown' with XJ6's clothes.

"Then bring it on." XJ6 said, both curious and anxious to see if XJ5's style at all tops hers, but she felt confidence her look was more astonishing.

XJ5 then flew out of the makeshift change room and as she floated there, everyone had their eyes on her and they were at awe and love with her newer look! She now wore a black leather jacket with a cropped top, a stripped green t-shirt underneath, her skirt being dark green, she used Jenny's accessories on her pigtails to put in the joints of them bows shaped like mini satellites.

"Well girls, feast your eyes once more to the new XJ5 style." She posed similar to XJ6, giving off a wink, which kinda hit XJ6's thought process in the thing.

"Heeey!" XJ6 said with a sassed tone, "Girl, you got some nerve trying to look as good as me! That's gotta mean you're learning already from the best." XJ6 smiled, taking a bit of pride believing that she was that much of an influence on XJ5 already.

XJ5 just nodded and smiled at that 'compliment', "Aww well thanks XJ6, im sure more of your amazing talent will brush on me in no time."

"Yeah wow XJ5! You look quite stunningly cool, trying to impress someone outside this room maybe?" Jenny said as she gave a sly look.

A visible blush on XJ5 could be seen from everyone, but quickly XJ5 simply waved away her hand and just said "Naaah nah, I don't need to impress nobody, im a lucky girl enough to impress you girls, hah!"

XJ6 and Jenny looked at each other with the same thought in their minds, 'Maverick', of course she's trying to impress him for today, and trying to look extra cool to impress him even more. "Riiiight" they said in unison.

Just then XJ8 looked at her dress she picked, realizing a bit that her dress, maybe not her type, seeing how small it was compared to her. Her look was a bit of embarassment, "No way would my sisters like this, its inadequate to my stature and power." she thought.

She then stood up and was about to leave the room, she dropped the clothes on the bed, which got everyone to notice she was leaving.

"Hey XJ8, whats wrong?" Jenny said, a little concerned if her sister felt uncomfortable.

"I am not sure if those clothes will suit me, literally." Her deep robotic voice had a slight tone of embarrassment for her size. "I don't think your wardrobe style even fits me even, no offense, but maybe I should go somewhere to find what im looking for to wear."

"Hey that's a great idea then!" XJ6 said, as her eye sparkled with an idea "We can go to the mall later then, were sure to find something fitting for you XJ8."

XJ8 paused and gave a thought, the mall...she knows of it but feels calculated that whatever's store is in there, don't carry clothes that fit a 8ft robot. "No, in my guess, they're just gonna have clothing more fitting for you, then they would for me." she then squinted her eyes a little, saying "In fact, I can guess we'd go there for **you** more then for me."

XJ6, 5 and Jenny faced each other and thought, if they cant get clothes from the mall, then where...

Jenny was trying to remember any store or place that might help xj8 get fitting clothes, she then remembered when mom wanted to homeschool her, "Hey wait, didn't you one time wear some tuxedo to 'the prom' to dance with me? Where did you get that?"

"Mother made it for me, of course." XJ8 responded, "But since shes not here, and that I think were still trying to keep secret about us, she's not a viable option at the moment."

"Right, right, of course...mother." Jenny said, now remembering about her, and concerned now for her well being. "She hasn't contacted me for quite a while, im really starting to worry now that something might be wrong. Its been two days and yet she hasn't called and asked about any dangers that im sure she would've picked up on our trouble from that ship and island!"

"You mean like she might know we came with you?" XJ5 said in a worry.

"Unlikely" XJ8 answered "She would first need to activate our tracking monitor sensors to be alerted about us, but she hasn't touched them for over 5 months, I believe then she has no clue of our absence from our positions."

"Right, but if she does come in and check on Jenny, she'll need to report what happened, likely then Mother herself will investigate to get a 'fuller report' herself! I know her enough to do that, hmpf, never trusting on my word on **my** reports." XJ6 crossed her arms and looked down in disappointment, knowing she's likely right.

XJ8 the gave a quick thought, "Our protocol says if we believe she's in danger, we should try and contact with her, if unable to, we go to her."

"Go to her? I don't think that's necessary... at least no yet, maybe I should just call her then" Jenny said, as she got her communication TV out.

"But what will you say?" XJ6 said concerned, "I mean, we know if you tell her about us now, she might get really angry, or worse."

"We have to tell her sometime" Jenny said, sharing the same look of concern "Like we said before, were doing this together, im not letting her just put you in the basement." Jenny said with confidence, but gave afterwards a quick sigh of despair, "Yet, im worried if now is the best time to say it or not."

Everyone was silent in their thought, this silence resonated in the room. They thought about what they should say next in their idea to finally let this 'secret' out to their mother.

"Well, " XJ5 said, anxious in her speech "We are about to go out together in public, again, and hang out with a few cute boys in Mezmers, I think one way or another she'll figure out, maybe its safer to tell her now before she finds out herself."

They all nodded their heads slowly, Jenny then turned on her communication TV "Alright then, I think it should be time we do this right, I'll call her-"

"Hey girls! They're here, the boys are here, hehe." XJ4 said as she rushed to the door, "You better hurry and finish if you want to impress them, XJ7 is already trying to 'converse' with them a little, tee-hee" XJ4 then left room in a hurry, excited as she said "OH GUYS! You wanna try out my new breakfast recipe!"

XJ5 quickly shot up in a surprise as her expression widened, "OH CRAP! HE'S ALREADY HERE?!" XJ5 panicked a bit, she swore too she could feel her CPU jumpstart in excited anxiety. She turned quickly to her sisters, trying to prep her dress to look as 'presentable' as possible. "Damn, girls do I look good? You think Im wearing too much? Should I try quickly some make up? Should-" Just then Jenny placed a finger on XJ5's mouth, making her calm down and hush up.

"You look amazing XJ5, im sure Maverick's Jaw will drop when you go down to see him." Jenny assured her sister, she herself excited this is gonna basically be her siblings first date ever.

"Yeah, you shouldn't worry about a thing, heck it should be him I bet who's worried." XJ6 said, giving a light smile. "You best hope you don't make him too nervous though, some boys are just speechless when it comes to pretty girls like us, hah!"

"Right, right." XJ5 said, with a "Phew" afterwards to calm her down. "We'll just go down there, and talk like things are normal, I won't over talk, I won't say anything weird, I'll just go down and hope I don't explode from pressure." XJ5 said, her face getting a little hot with nervousness.

"Oh come now, I'll help introduce you to him." XJ6 said as she took XJ5 by her hand and led her out the door "You'll see he'll be nervous too, maaaaybe also handsome for your tastes but I won't tease your head with that." XJ6 said with a giggle, which just made XJ5 blush even more. "You coming right Jenny? I might need help here then."

"Uh, yeah in a minute, I just gotta call Mom then first, I'll be down in a minute alright?" Jenny said, herself nervous, she wished she would ignore her responsibility but something in her just couldn't help but 'do the right thing'.

XJ6 gave a quick look at the door then back to Jenny, some thoughts on what to say or do passed her mind but what came out was "Well, I hope for the best you know what to say, just don't say anything that will make her angry or panic." As she turned back towards the door, leading XJ5 out she said "OH, and XJ8, you wanna come down with me and help XJ5 be introduced to the boys?"

XJ8 looked at Jenny, herself calculating the circumstance to help her sister in this decision. She looked quickly to XJ6 and said "I don't think I can give any better intro then whatever you have in your array of ideas, I wouldn't do any good."

"Ugh, Fiiine. I have to do all the pretty work for everyone." XJ6 said rolling her eye, and walking out towards the stairs.

XJ8 then went to Jenny, who was now sitting in her bed, thinking, and stood next to her. She gave in her calculating speech to her sister, with a hand placed on her shoulder saying "It's best you give minimum details, only describe what you saw, fought and did yourself, the rest might just be assumed by mother."

"Then what about you guys? I shouldn't say a thing about you?..."

XJ8 was silent for a little moment, processing those few words, the possible choices she herself might make. "If I had to make the call, I'd just describe what happened in the mission, and answer any question with the smallest of needed answers. That's the best I can say you do sister."

Jenny gave a metaphorical gulp to those words, they were as useful as XJ8's silence on the matter. But she was right, give honest minimal answers.

"Phew, okay okay, I think I'll call her, thanks XJ8, I think you better go downstairs now and I'll meet you all when im done."

XJ8 just simple nodded and left the room, she hoped behind her staunch look their mother wouldn't express any anger towards her sister if she indeed does tell about them.

Jenny on the other hand, decided to give it a shot to call, she finally called to ring up her mother.

No more then a few seconds of static and ringing, finally Nora's face appeared on the screen.

"Mom!" Jenny said, pulling off a fake but nervous smile, but she pushed aside anything to worry about behind her head and just looked 'normal' as she could in the call.

"X-J-9!" Nora said in her raspy voice, her tone was not a good one at that.

"Oh dear" Jenny thought, "Here we go".

"Um hey mom, im just reporting in now about this incident that happened, I thought it would be important to let you kno-"

"Yes of course I should know, but I should've been told as soon as you got home!" Nora harshly told barked through the screen, "You should absolutely know better that in this urgent matter, all events that are a danger that happen should be reported as soon as possible! The world is at stake and you can't just lollygagged in your free time, even after you deal with the threat at hand!"

Jenny in her own mind was kind of relieved, she wasn't asking anything about her sisters, so far. "Oh, well right, my bad Mom, I got side tracked with hanging out, friends, shopping and other things, you know the usual teenage stuff, heh." Well, Jenny was being honest too about what she was saying. "I hope I didn't worry you too though, you're not mad are you?..."

Nora just gave a sigh and rub her fingers between her eyes, saying "Uggghhh noo, just I was a little worried that's all, Ive been busy all day yesterday and today to call you myself, im just relieved now to know you are truly alright. Im glad in fact then, because it is crucial you give me an eyewitness report on what you did, saw, and the asses of the situation, I need to work this over with the scientists here to confirm a few things if needed."

"Well, okay it started a few hours after you left, there was this unnatural storm in the Pacific Ocean, located there was this Russian boat-"

After describing all the formal details, about the boat, the aliens, the scientist Rekonolav, this supposed "XJ10", and the island, jenny left out any details about her sisters in this situation, she didn't describe in anyway lying about it, but just simply leaving out any Timbits or hints of her sister's involvements in this.

"And I even was able to download Gigabytes of data and schematics before the island and the base exploded, yet while downloading, the info in the computer was suddenly flushed and gone before I could get it all, I only have the bits and pieces of what it had in my hard drive, should I send it to you via terminal Link in your lab?"

"Of course! I cant believe you didn't immediately message or inform me of any of this as soon as you could've! All this is dooming information that I was warning about in the beginning! If it is true, that these aliens have already come here, looking for this XJ10, then I'm very concerned about what power this being holds that they want so badly to destroy! How could you be so reckless and not tell me sooner?!"

"Ummm...I got side tracked? Hehe?" Jenny just shrugged her shoulders with a nervous laugh, she worried that her mother was gonna definitely ground her for a loooong time when she gets back.

All Nora did was give another bigger sigh and just said "You know what, fine, whatever I don't think right now it might matter, especially when time is at the essence."

"Right, but Mom, about this 'XJ10' thing...do you know who this Rekonolav guy is for real? Is what he said true...Is he...Dad?" Jenny felt a bit sorrow asking this kind of thing, especially now, but she felt like she needed to know this.

"I...its complicated to explain on Comm, maybe when I get back, I can explain better. Don't think too much about this person right now, if he is as you said, missing, then for now we must focus on the XJ10, don't try and consider her your sister either, remember, he just made her based more on you, this makes her a possible threat if you were to come across her again, and if she as you described as powerful as you said, I hope to come home soon and give you some upgrades that can help you defeat her."

"Right...but, you really think just some upgrades might help me defeat her? I mean it might take more than that." Jenny was really considering on just saying out loud to let her mother allow her sisters to be allowed outside the basement, at least then it's an excuse for if they're caught by mother.

"What do you mean? Of course, they will, a good Titanium Fusion Plasma Canon alone should be enough to melt off her exo-Shell, also for the alien force possibly looming over us, soooo have no fear." Nora said with a nervous chuckle," Just...why do you ask?"

Jenny looked away, biting her lip nervously in trying to come up with some way to tell her mother about this, "Weeeeellll..." Jenny scratched her chin, thinking of the next words to say, until her mother interrupted.

"Jenny, I want you to put them back..." Nora said as she grimmed, "I know you took them out, your sisters, but they had enough of their 'fun' while it lasted, I want them back in the basement, for their safety, now."

Jenny's mind and heart sunk, in more ways then one that she didn't expect to happen today. She carried a look of shock, but also great regretful dread that her mother knows. "Oh...What do you mean Mother?..." She whimpered and did best not to get too upset.

"You know exactly what I mean, I know you took your sisters out, that you brought them on this mission, and kept them out longer...you have no clue on how disappointed I am in your dishonesty about this." She kept up with her stern look, she neither heavily frowned or showed any remorse or anger, just a judgmental stern. "I expected from you in this call to be one hundred percent honest with me, even if you didn't want me to know about them, its more than vital I know all the details, especially ones as vital as this!

Your XJ-Predecessors are not capable for what I fear is to come, I know well enough the upgrades that will be more useful than what you think your sisters are capable of. They'll just distract, fumble and hold you back in what might need to be done. I understand you have feelings for them, and that you hope I could see them having a life with you after this is done, but I fear they might not be capable, the years I had them on has shown they're not that stable, or not as capable as you to be the hero everyone needs as well as a normal teenage girl. Your sisters on the other hand...I don't see them having a good chance as you do." Nora admitted with a deep sigh, herself looking like she was now upset at her own words, or maybe from some memory she had thinking about them.

But Nora continued her talk "I know you care about them, and that you think they have a chance for our world but trust me, I know they won't do well and-"

"NO!" Jenny couldn't hold back, with anger she yelled and looked at the screen, staring point at her own mother. She felt insulted from this, her own creator disregarding her other, as equal to herself, creations. "You're either not making any sense or just acting like a stranger to your own daughters! I still can't believe for all this time you still think they're just, machines to leave behind after all those years, is that what I could be if you were to make XJ10?"

"Oh come on Jenny, don't be like that, you know I love you and treat you as my daughter, you have a life and a future to uphold and I don't want... what was my past to hold you back from doing it, they just-"

"Just what? Treat me like a sister? Love me as I love them? They're family, I can't stand and treat them like anything less then who they are. You should know, that like me, they just needed some help and friends as a good start into any 'normal' life a robot like me can have, even in high school. You can't just play the 'I made them so I know what's best' card, because you actually don't, you don't even give them a chance to hang around the house even, or play games with me, or do anything that makes us resemble a normal family!" Jenny's frustrated demeanor probably got the attention of those downstairs, but she hoped she at least got her point across. "Please mom, just think about it, they helped saved the day plenty of times with me, and I know that they will save more days with me if you gave it a chance. Why cant you just give your own family a chance?!"

Nora just looked with disappointment in her eyes, she seemingly was wishing she was there at the room with her to give a more intimidating or authoritative stance but, she was just a screen and voice in her daughter's perspective. She let out a groan and a angered response "Listen, I won't let you again disobey and ignore these orders young lady, you must put the XJ unites in the basement now, shut them down and I'll talk to you about this more when I get home. But lets make a few things clear, your 'sisters' are just prototypes, they succeeded on their built on tasks but failed in many other's, socializing was not a part in any of them when I built them. They don't have most, if not any of the advanced functions that particularly do well for the social world, they'd have trouble fitting in most places...that would include even our own home."

Jenny's eyes closed as her own agonized resentment grew, she felt like she couldn't see she was her Mother anymore, if her own mother treated her own sisters as nothing but "failed experiments", then maybe she was one too if she ever did make a XJ10, and shouldn't waste any time with her mother's excuses. she took a breath and simply said "Fine. I see what you mean then, Mother, I know what I gotta do.."

"Good, so then you understand that-"

"Whatever, I'll see you later, bye." and Jenny quickly turned off the communicator, and she sat down in the bed, just now thinking, processing what is the next step to do..."Not like you ever understand anything..."

After a minute, she got up and decided to follow along what her sisters were doing, she picked up some clothes laying around that she figured would make for herself a good look for the day, just like her sisters. She gotten and wore a cotton pink hoodie, and extended jean skirt that went to her knee's.

"There" She thought "Hope my sisters don't mind If I dress something casual. Hmm..." She couldn't get her mind off about her mother, she wished now she didn't make the call, and just blissfully ignored her...but she was also bothered by how she could've known about her sisters being out, how could she have known?... maybe she kept a tracker or eye on them more then she thought? "You know what, it doesn't matter at all, what Mom says or not will not change what we do for today, I wont let my sisters ever go back down in that basement to be left alone, we'll show mom she's wrong. Ehh, but I shouldn't tell them about what she said, at least not yet, it'll upset them for the day, lets just do what we feel like doing."

Jenny then left her room now with a meek smile on her face, at least confident the day will go by great for her and her sister's, and to focus on someone's possible special date. She couldn't wait to see how it would go. She went down to the stairs and saw her sisters waiting in the living room, and chatting it up with Maverick and Daniel. It already seemed XJ5 was at it again being the chatty one in the room, but she particularly was being close to Maverick, leaning in close with him on the couch.

"I know right? The Jon Bovi guy is one of my favorite musicians! I'd say for sure one of my top 5 coolest music people I know. Just wish I had some albums of him to listen to, heh, I just rely on my radio head to catch any tunes." XJ5 was easing herself with her arm around Maverick, she had that look of flirty confidence with her chest puffed up and not minding getting close. Jenny could tell she must have been having a good listener at hand.

"Heh, yeah totally with you on what, I just listen to his music and others when doing homework or whenever casual, I do have almost all his songs on my Musique, I can share listening the songs sometime if you like." Maverick himself being a smooth talker, also his arm around XJ5, and also looking spiffy too, maybe to impress. yep, one can definitely sense the vibe of romance.

"Oh? Well maybe sometime you could invite me over to help with some homework, we can listen some tunes together, and I could be a good little calculator if you like, hah!" XJ5 said in a chuckle and Maverick Chuckled back.

"Haha, oh please, I really do need help with my Calculus though, if you'd ever be so kind." Maverick said playing along.

"Great! Then I guess that means you got yourself a pretty tutor to yourself." XJ5 gave a wink and sharp smile"hehe, hope your parents wouldn't mind."

Just then XJ6 turned her head as she saw Jenny come down the stairs "OH! Hey there you are Jenny, we've been waiting for you for a while. Aww and hey you dressed up pretty snazzy and cute yourself, great!" XJ6 gave a sly look with a wink.

"Oh hey Jenny!" Daniel said waving, himself just dressed casually. "Well you're looking great too, I guess you girls have a big wardrobe afterall then."

"Well its just technically Jenny's still, but hey, we all share the same basket of beauty." XJ5 said as she waved off her hand, and then turned her eyes back to maverick "But of course, I do hope some of us put up a better charm to your eyes." She said making a flirty look at him.

XJ5 and Maverick continued their 'conversation' together while jenny sat next to XJ6, and asked "Soooo how was their first encounter together go?"

"Ahhh, about as sweet as one could dream." XJ6 said with a tingle in her eye." You see, as soon as we went down stairs-"

 _ **5 mins earlier**_.

"Oh goodness, I feel overly nervous! You sure I don't need make up? I don't look 'too cool' for anyone? Im not acting like a nervous wreck am I?-" XJ5 was feeling her inner cores just rustling in excitement, as XJ6 pushed her down the stairs and then finally saw Maverick and Daniel right there in the living room, with her focused attention on Maverick. "Oh, My." Her eyes not sparkled and her blush still rushed, seeing him made her 'sparks go off' and she certainly liked his spiffy look with his own Leather Jacket and cool look to him. He had this aura on him that made xj5 wish to come down and 'observe' on his body more closely.

XJ6 took this opportunity to present herself though, "Howdy boy's" XJ6 said in a gleeful manner "Great you're finally here, heh my sister here was getting very excited to see ya. Oh and of course, Ta-da! We decided to play a little dress up, and look super stylish for our day out, what do you guys think?" XJ6 said as she made a pose on the stair case, while XJ5 just simply floated there, stunningly looking at Maverick.

Everyone looked up at the stairs to see the two XJ's dressed in their eye-catching cute clothing, XJ4 and XJ7 looked both in great approval, with XJ4 a little cheer saying "Eeeeeiiee, You two look fantastic! Oh I wanna try!" and XJ7 simply saying with a smile "Yeah, hey maybe I might want to try myself."

"Wow, nice! Well this was a bit unexpecting to see, you gals look pretty and cool in your dresses." Daniel said in a sincere manner, "Right Maverick?"

Maverick was nervously stunned, like XJ5, they locked eyes and as such just had thoughts rush their minds to say a compliment first. "Dont says something stupid." Mavericks brain said, and out his words were. "Woah, Well hellooo X-J-5. I see we both share quite similar tastes in style then expected to occur, heh, I'd even say my own clothes might suit you too." He said a little nervously, then also holding on to his jacket "But you carry more of an aura of graceful beauty then I could pull, and in a very cool way."

XJ5 blushed at that comment, "Did he call me, Beautiful?" XJ5's mind felt like it was lifted up and fully recharged with this new and familiar feeling, suddenly she felt confidence to push more forward, and try out her XJ5 charm where she then said "Speak for yourself hot stuff, I'd say you carry the charm of impressing me just from you sweet words, hehe" She quickly went down the stairs, flew down to maverick and gave a relaxed pose with her arms behind her head and a sly look "You just make me blush with those handsome words, wink wink, tee-hee."

Maverick visibly blushed harder, but went along with the compliment by backing it up with "Heh, Heeey, you certainly hit the goldmine with those charming comeback words, I'd say you just made this morning into a spice contest, because you certainly made things quite hot yourself." He leaned in closer to her, "It certainly might taste good too." That flirty tease made everyone but XJ5 in the room feel noticeably odd, but they noted that XJ5 seems to have giggled and enjoyed that compliment, even leaning in closer herself.

"Haha, say, you got quite the tastes yourself, why don't we sit down and share some 'recipes' ey? I'd like to know about you, and your Mavericky Charm, cutie." XJ5 gave a little boop on his nose, "C'mon, while we wait for my sister to get ready." XJ5 took Mavericks hands and sat down with him to the couch, they both just chatted and teased each other with flirts, holding and leaning in close, like they felt like taking their 'closer steps'.

Daniel was just bewildered by what he saw, his best friend chatting and hitting it off with a Robot girl "Umm, this is pretty unusual with Maverick, he usually has a few days until he starts making any flirty moves on any girl in school." Daniel said to XJ6, "Is this not weird for you?"

XJ6 just had a look of jealous romance in her eye, she felt both good and a little envious that her sister is already doing so well, without even needing her help. "Well, I think you're asking a weird question since my Sister never had much chance or privilege to really chat with boys, but I am more then surprised that she is seemingly this good already." XJ6 had a little suspicious look on her eye, but then just let whatever feeling she had gone and said "Nah, its no biggie though, in fact already Im proud my sister finally got a guy to talk with, *sigh*, sure wish I had one too, heh." She nudged her elbow on Daniel, teasingly "Just joking though, I already have another guy in mind."

"Oh? Really who?" XJ4 asked with a excited smile "Now two of my sisters are going out on a date? Haha, Well who's the lucky winner for you?"

"Ah! Hey!" XJ6 jumped to XJ4's sudden appearance from behind "That's no one's business for now, got it?" She blushed and crossed her arms in a frown.

"Alright Alright, just intrigued in what manner my own sisters have gotten into these days." XJ4 rolled off and XJ7 joined her to continue their cleaning work.

"Ugh, siblings." XJ6 groaned in light embarrassment.

"Yeah, you can tell Maverick about that, but he's way too occupied to hear your story right now." Daniel felt pretty at ease seeing his friend do well with a robot, but also surreal.

 _ **Back to present**_

"And that's what happened while you were gone, basically XJ5 was smooch talking her way with Maverick, I think we don't even have to do any work to get them together, they seem to do it naturally themselves." XJ6 said rolling her eyes. "I guess she won't need any of that 'XJ6 charm' talk to help her anytime soon." 

"Aw don't feel let down sis, Im sure they'll come a time when she'll be in a pickle and we'll help her pick up some tricks." Jenny said with confidence. "Say, I think the boys here might be hungry though. Hey Daniel, did you and Maverick have any breakfast yet?"

Just then, Daniels stomach rumbled, "Oh, well we were planning to eat at Mezmers for breakfast, if you guys like that idea, since they also do now serve some refined metals, I'm sure you girls can enjoy."

"Perfect! Then what are we waiting for?" XJ6 said excited, "C'mon I want to see what this 'Mezmers' place is like nowadays, I myself am hungry for some Oil-Shake." XJ6 pondered in that yummy delight.

"Alright then, lets go, Hey XJ5 you coming?" Jenny looked over and saw XJ5 and Maverick still chatting and eye gazing, they were getting much closer to each other face to face.

XJ5's attention was caught as she gave an embarrassed chuckle and waved her hand on her face "Oh yes yes of course, hehehe, just having a interesting conversation about Math's and such, heh." She got up from the couch with maverick, as Maverick gently grabbed hold of XJ5's hand, this made XJ5 blush harder, but smile deeply back at the sweet touch. In her own mind she was saying "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh" but she kept a cool head and simply held his hand too as they walked out through the front door. "Well let's go girls, im starving!"

"Hooray! Oh but me and XJ7 are going to stay in the house, we wanted to renovate and spend the day cleaning up together, we don't think we'd have much need to eat ther anyway since we already did, isn't that right XJ7?" XJ4 said as she grabbed a bucket of paint.

"Yep" XJ7 said in delight, "We had some 'Flap-Jack Metal Sheets' already, plus I think XJ1-3 need someone to look after."

Jenny nodded and said "Sweet, well we'll be back later then, Goodluck with the house! XJ8 you coming with?"

"Negative" XJ8 said in a jiffy tone, "I am heading to some places of possible cosmetic purchases for me to wear, I already compiled a list of locations. Soon you'll vast on a 'new and improved style' of your sister." XJ8 smiled in her own thoughts for her little adventure.

"Oh, well I guess its just me, XJ6, 5 with Daniel and Maverick, see you girls later!" Jenny waved off as she and her gang walked down the street, with XJ5 and Maverick holding each other close while walking, so she catches up with XJ6 and Daniel who were chatting.

"So, it's kind of been our plan to help XJ5 go out with Maverick for a little while, we figured me and Jenny will be the bigger sisters and help her out on a proper first date." XJ6 explained, as Jenny walked up next to her.

"Yeah, but I think we can all say, mission accomplished then, right?" Daniel said with a raised eyebrow, curious if this mission of theirs was really complete.

"Nope!" Jenny chimed in, "I heard them saying something about homework and going to Mavericks house, hmm if things go smooth sailing, I wonder if she'll actually go there herself, I think our next main mission, is to make sure we keep an eye on here, we want them together, but maybe not too fast?"

"Maybe, but c'mon, young love should bloom as much as possible, and we can't change their mood for each other as we can see." XJ6 dismissing away Jenny's concern "Besides, our real mission should be still to keep them going, and try keep an eye out for trouble that lurks around the corner. Im sure something interesting might happen that might even interrupt their date!"

"Wellll... I guess maybe youre right, but still I don't know if we should let XJ5 go full throttle into a cute boys bedroom, right Daniel?"

"Uhhh, well I don't know." Daniel shrugged "I don't think Maverick will try anything too fast himself, but I am keeping an eye on them for any trouble, hm."

"Riiight." XJ6 said rolling her eye, then facing towards jenny. "So Jenny, how did the talk with mom go? It didn't explode too badly or anything right?"

Jenny's mind was a bit distracted from that thought to say something immediately, but said assuring "Well, It could be worse...but I think I'll explain it later, just for now I want us to hang out and not worry about mom, ok?" Jenny pulled a fake smile to cover up her concern.

XJ6 was a hesitant in trusting Jenny to "not worry" but she figured it wasn't the best time for what she knew must be 'bad news'. "Well, okay don't worry then, we'll talk later about that, but for now, let's talk menu, so do they have different flavors for-"

And on and on they chatted together, all the way to Mezmers, XJ5 was laughing at some of Mavericks own jokes and teased as well as Jenny with XJ6 and Daniel, as they told jokes about some class history they remembered.

"Finally, were here!" XJ6 said in reprise, "All that Menu talk made me even more hungry then before now, Lets eat, whoo!"

"Mmmm and what are you gonna get? Something sweeter then me? Haha" XJ5 teased with Maverick by her side.

"Naah, I don't think anything will be sweeter than you, but I am in a mood for some pancakes with syrup." Maverick held closer XJ5 as she giggled in that response.

"Ahh, truly I think they're in love" Jenny said to XJ6, "I wonder if they're gonna keep at it like that all day!"

They walked in now and took some empty seats that were there, some people took notice of them there, and some whispered to eachother over what they were seeing, yet most minded their own buisness and breakfast. When they sat down, XJ6 said "Well, let them enjoy themselves, while I enjoy for myself some Soda-Can Pull Tabs, if they have some that is, heh."

"Oh they got almost everything to serve me with, hehe, but I think they'll be surprised for the extra company." Jenny said as she grabbed a menu and looked through what to get for herself. Everyone else also got a menu and looked over what to order, the XJ sisters felt truly enjoying themselves, they were hanging out with cute boys and together enjoying a good breakfast, it felt like a perfect 'Nothing can go wrong' moment. XJ5 was just leaning her head on Mavericks shoulder looking over a menu together, and Jenny pointed out for XJ6 the kind of foods to try together. Jenny was more than glad to have her sister be this happy with her, as they should be.

The Mezmers was bustling pretty well for the morning so far, plenty enough people came and eat there at the counter and tables, other teens and youngsters and family's enjoying their nice menu meals. The XJ's finally got their meals handed to them after a good while conversation between them all, The XJ's of course enjoying bits of metals and some Oil Cans and milkshakes , while the boys enjoyed some more usual meals like bacon and eggs and pancakes. But of course, XJ5 tried a bit of pancake with Maverick, mostly just to tease and feel delighted to be fed.

For the while then they conversed and laughed more, with XJ5 teasing maverick more and XJ6 complimenting herself for her tastes.

It was as still much they continued to enjoy themselves, without the notice of someone walking through the Mezmers doors, a young blonde lady who was no other then XJ10 in her disguise, looking around for somewhere to eat, hoping that human food will be sustainable for her as her usual food, she couldn't wait to try out 'tastes of breakfast' for the first time in her life, but just then as she walked in, she noticed immediately the odd fellows in one table, the XJ sisters!

"Боже мой! Is that really them? Nooo it cant have been that easy, hmm." XJ10 felt nervous what she should do to approach them, her own sisters, but they don't know her, right? It wasnt quite clear what she can do right now, except for now observe, follow and plan a way to maybe introduce one self. She already took note they were with some boys, assumingly good friends?

"Excuse me miss, would you like to order something?" A sudden voice said at the counter, XJ10 jumped and didn't realize she was already at there.

"Ah! Oh sorry yes um, well can I have a menu to look through first?"

"Sure thing, here you go" The waitress hands over a breakfast menu, many of foods there she read made her stomach rumble even more.

"Wow, so much to choose...Well I guess I'll start with some toast with butter and a morning coffee?"

"Sure thing, coming right up!" The waitress left as she wrote down on her notepad and left.

XJ10 left again to look at her sisters sitting there, laughing and enjoying their time, how would the best approach be? Could she come in as a big fan and ask for a autograph? Hmm too weird maybe? "Agh, maybe the best approach is the most direct, I'll just go to them and say hi and-"

"Alright, enjoy your meal." The waitress said as she placed down a plate of stacked toast with melted butter, and a nice mug of coffe and some sugar on the side. "Would you like anything else to order?"

"Wow, hey that was very quick! Um, " She took a bite of the toast real quick, immediate sensations ran through her mouth, a delight of bread and melted butter made her feel satisfied with such a simple yet delicious bread. She continued biting and eating the bread, and spoke while chewing "OH I LOVE IT! Hey maybe you can get more of this please?"

"Sure thing ma'am." The waitress gave a smile "You look pretty hungry too, I suggest maybe try todays special pancakes? They sure are quite filling!"

"Deal!" XJ10 said in delight, she didn't want to stop eating, but she kept her manners in control and tried to control her pace of eating. "Ahem, um yes please, heh."

XJ10 couldn't believe this was how food actually tasted, purely sensational, and this was just bread and butter! She hoped the pancakes would be just as good then, she only wished now though her father was with her sharing this experience. "I do hope dad's ok though, mmm and he's really gotta try this toast!"

She then decided to make a plan of action for how to approach the XJ's then, and which one, assumingly best to talk with the latest unit, right? Maybe shes technically the 'leader' of them? Nah, that might be silly. Or maybe she can-

*BAAM*, the door was suddenly slammed open, and a loud purring rumble of Motocycle's could be heard just at the door-way, as 4 figures could be seen through a thick cloud of black smoke, they rode in their hovering vehicles, and thrashed right through.

"OH NO, NOT THE SPACE BIKERS AGAIN!" the waitress yelled.

"Indeed it is us! *Smashes over a table* and were looking for that stupid robot girl! It's payback time!" one of the fishy Bikers said, assumingly she was the leader.

Jenny and her sisters looked at surprise but also in annoyance that their happy moment was now in a sense ruined, but also now invigorated to get the girls back in action.

XJ6 frowned as she stood up and said "Hey, who are these bozo's?! Now disappointingly my story was interrupted, ehh, duty calls I guess." She leapt out of her seat, and followed suit was Jenny ready in her fighting stance.

"Ugh, really now, we were just having a perfect little moment to ourselves." XJ5 said groaned, but gently clutched close maverick next to her, quickly "Well indeed duty calls, this will only take a little moment honey. Wish me luck!" XJ5 then gave a surprising quick kiss to maverick's cheeks and leaped up with her sisters in their own fighting stance. "Alright, lets see what this new body can do."

"Unbelievable" XJ10 thought "They're they are now fighting; this would be a great opportunity for me to maybe introduce myself!" She stood up from her table and herself prepared to fight, but before she could join in, or say anything, suddenly the bikers spoke saying "Whaat?! Theres 3 of you now? Impossible. Whatever, that just means more scrap and parts for us to salvage and break, get them ladies!"

Then the space bikers charged at the XJ sisters, they themselves already prepped, with Jenny forming a big baseball bat, XJ6 spawning a net from her palm pocket on one hand and the other a malice and XJ5 trying to see what she could form with her hands, and to her delight she got for herself a big spiked knuckles "Sweet!" she said to herself, smiling with eager to fight "Not a bad start for a first fight." .

They all stood their battle stance and Jenny lead the group "Alright Sisters, Charge!"

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 12**_

Authors notes:

Hello everyone! Terribly sorry for all the long awaited time it takes for me to write my chapters, it's a process full of writers bloc, bad timing or maybe just not having enough ideas to go through to make the next chapter, but I couldn't have done this chapter, or much of my other works I like to do, without my very dear and loving friend, who I love back very much, without her I wouldn't have been pushed to keep trying and writing more for this story, I always get stuck but with her she helps give me confidence in the ideas I write and she keeps me going for all the work I do to improve and do better. So thank you so much for being there for me and helping me through my work and helping me through the struggles I had while writing this chapter.

And thank you all for reading and supporting my fanfic as well, more is to come for sure!


End file.
